Hyde Bags Jackie
by gah-linda
Summary: Updated Feb 18, and in no way whatsoever abandoned. Please read and review and I'll try to update more frequently.
1. Jackie Bags Hyde

A/N What a great time to put up my first fanfic...a few weeks after the show was canceled! I didn't actually watch Season 8 (wasn't Season 7 bad enough?), but glorious reruns on FX have inspired me to post this story, which has been sitting on my hard drive with about twenty others for three years or so, and become active in the fanfic community. Let me know what you think (if you happen to read this) and maybe it will encourage me to post other ones... (I mostly like to make Hyde and Jackie do dirty things.)

**Hyde Bags Jackie**

Hyde looked across the basement to where Jackie had perched herself on the edge of the couch. She would casually throw a glance his way, blush like hell, and then turn back around to yell at Kelso. Absentmindedly, Hyde let his fingers gently brush across his lips, remembering the feeling of her mouth on his the night before. _Shit_. Suddenly, looking at her was too much. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself on the stairs, calling back an excuse about needing a glass of water.

_What the fuck is the matter with me? This is Jackie. She may be hot, but she's still an empty headed bimbo_. Since she had rejected him, Hyde had found himself drawn to her. "It's just an ego thing, man, settle down," he spoke aloud to himself as he entered the kitchen. When he walked into the room, he was startled by the presence of Kitty standing over a tray of cookies. She glanced at him briefly before grabbing a spatula from a nearby drawer.

"What's with the long face, Steven? Are things not working out with your little girlfriend?" She didn't look up from loosening her cookies from the rectangular sheet.

"She's…not my girlfriend." The words sounded more pathetic than he had intended. Kitty looked up at him, surprised.

"But, yesterday…"

"Well, she decided she didn't feel anything for me."

"But you're not so sure?" There was sympathy in her tone. Hyde hated sympathy, but this was Mrs. Foreman.

"I can't stop thinking about her and her annoying, empty headed…" He trailed off.

"Maybe you should talk to her, sweetie."

"I don't think it will help, but thanks anyways Mrs. Foreman."

"Well, how about a cookie!" Kitty smiled reassuringly and handed Hyde a plate of hot cookies and a glass of milk. He gratefully took a seat and dug in.

Hyde stepped outside, not able to handle the basement quite yet, and came face to face with Donna.

"Did you get tired of lover boy?" Seeing Hyde's smirk, Donna glared at him playfully in response.

Rolling her eyes, Donna answered, "I've just got some work to get done." She paused for a moment, looking him up and down. "So why'd you run out of the basement like that?"

Hyde hesitated. This wasn't really something he wanted to talk about. "No reason."

His long deliberation and brief answer cued Donna in to the fact that there was something wrong. She could get this out of him. "So," she paused dramatically, "how was your date with Jackie last night? I haven't heard either of you mention it." That was a lie. Jackie had forced her into a moment of "girl bonding" earlier and told her all about their aborted, hot-but-feelingless kiss.

"It was nothing. We decided we didn't feel that way about each other."

"So, you got turned down?"

"No! No, man, it was a mutual decision." Hyde looked more pissed off than usual, and when she heard his defensive tone, Donna immediately caught on.

"OH MY GOD, you like Jackie! I have to tell the guys…" Her teasing was cut off by Hyde's hand over her mouth.

"If you EVER, breathe a word of this to anyone…" _She may be Donna, but she's still a girl…what are you going to do, man?_ "I will kill Foreman." Donna giggled hysterically behind his hand before she stuck out her tongue and licked his palm. Hyde pulled his hand away quickly and gave Donna a disgusted look.

"Relax, I won't tell anyone. But we have to get you over this. I mean…this is Jackie for God sakes."

"I know…I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. We kissed and it was…" Hyde caught himself as he saw a look of repulsion cross Donna's face. "Man, how do I stop thinking about her?"

"By getting laid, perhaps?" Hyde raised his eyebrow playfully at Donna's offer, and glanced up and down her body, obviously enjoying her curves, letting his eyes rest on her chest. Slowly, his gaze returned to her face and when their eyes met Donna tried to look pissed, but broke out in giggles. Since Hyde had gotten over his crush on her, they had fallen into a comfortable niche of flirtatious banter that she had learned to like.

"You're such a freak." She paused in thought. "No, I seriously think that meeting someone would be good for you."

"Well Donna, thanks but no thanks; I don't need friends setting me up." Donna rolled her eyes at Hyde, but she looked strangely determined.

"Meet Eric and me at the Hub tonight. We'll hang out and if there happens to be a cute girl…"

Hyde rolled his eyes and was about to tell her to go to hell when Jackie walked out of the basement, whispered something in Donna's ear, and skipped innocently into the Pinciotti's backyard. Staring after her, Hyde just nodded that he'd be there at six.

At the Hub, Eric sat across from Hyde fidgeting with the bottom hem of Donna's shirt. Hyde rolled his eyes at his pathetic friend and scanned over the single-looking chicks eating French fries. None of them were as hot as Jackie. _Don't think like that dumbass!_ Hyde found himself unable to look at any girl present without some mild comparison. _When the HELL did Jackie become my female ideal?_

As a blonde girl in an indecently short leather skirt walked over to him, Donna and Eric suddenly had to go get something from the Vista Cruiser. Hyde turned his attention to the girl who was seating herself next to him and tried not to smirk at how much she resembled a younger version of Laurie.

"I'm Melanie. You're Steven Hyde, right?" The girl looked at him expectantly.

"Hyde," he stated simply, nodding a hello to her.

As she began to say something about how great his hair was, a crowd at the door caught his attention. Cheerleaders. Most of the squad had just walked into the Hub with a few eager looking jocks in tow. Among these chattering, giggling, peppy, uniformed girls, Hyde saw Jackie looking right at him. Actually, looking right past him…to Melanie. With a confused, icy stare, she turned her attention to her group and proceeded to ignore him until he walked out of the restaurant a few minutes later, blonde girl following expectantly. Hyde walked to his El Camino, not surprised that Melanie followed behind him. Now he had a dilemma.

_A hot and willing girl in something skankier than Laurie would ever wear wants to go for a ride. Where's the dilemma?_

He walked to the driver side of the car, unlocked the door, and then reached across the car to pop the passenger lock. Melanie climbed in without a second thought, letting her short skirt climb up high on her thighs and giving Hyde a brief glimpse of her shiny red panties before she seated herself. She caught his eye, obviously pleased with her attempts at flirting.

"This is a great ride." Hyde grunted an affirmative response, not looking at Melanie, and instead focusing on backing out of his space. "So, uh, where do you want to go?"

"Let's just cruise around for a while." They sunk into an unpleasant, awkward silence that lasted as Hyde drove instinctually toward the Foreman's house — just biding time until he could think of something better. With an audible sigh, he reached toward his radio, flipping it on to help ease the silence in the car. He couldn't help but think back to his date with Jackie the previous night. There had been silence then, too, but it had been different. Comfortable. Amiable, even. So maybe she went a little overboard with her "I understand you" crap, but maybe she was kind of on to something…

As he drove around Point Place trying to decide what he wanted to do with this girl, Melanie slid closer to him and began to massage his thigh. Her hand was drifting towards his crotch when she leaned toward his ear and breathily suggested that they head over to the Mt. Hump. Shrugging his shoulders, Hyde figured there wasn't really anything holding him back. He felt Melanie's hand unzip his pants, and then the pleasant sensation of her cool hand working its way into the confines of his boxer shorts. _Donna was right, this will get my mind off of Jackie._

"Right, so, Mt. Hump…" So what if he and Jackie had made out there last night? So what if she seemed a little upset? _So what if I think I actually like…_

"Hyde? Hyde? STEVEN!" His erection shriveled as Hyde shook himself back to reality, looking at the girl with her hand wrapped around his dick.

"Don't call me that." His eyes focused on the road, Hyde sighed and turned back toward the Hub. "I think I better drop you back off at your car."

Several hours later, Hyde pulled into the Foreman's driveway. _Three joints later and where am I?_ Hyde got out of his car and stomped down the stairs to the basement, throwing open the door in frustration. Frustration over the tiny brown haired girl…who was now stretched out on the couch._ Fuck._ Suddenly he was overcome with the urge to sit with her. _Just go to your room…just go to your room…just go to your room…_ After staring at her for a moment, he quietly walked over to the couch, picked up her feet, and settled onto the cushions with her bare feet resting in his lap. Hyde found himself a little disappointed that she had changed out of her short cheerleading skirt, and was now wearing jeans and a blue sweater—remarkably dressed down for Jackie, he thought—with her socks and black boots sitting by the couch. Absentmindedly, he began to run the calloused pad of his index finger along the instep of her foot. She shifted ever so slightly in her sleep, ruffling her sweater so that it rose above her bellybutton. Tearing his eyes away from her flat, tan stomach and back to her feet, Hyde allowed himself the pleasure of just touching her. His hand moved softly over the skin on her ankle and up her calf, under the dark washed denim that covered her smooth legs. He had been instantly aroused when he spotted her still body, and now, with his hands running over her warm, soft, skin, he could hardly restrain himself from moving further up her leg. Maybe climbing on top of her… He was pulled from any really dirty thoughts as Jackie stirred. He removed his hands from her, resting them behind his head as he leaned back in his seat trying to play at nonchalance. With her feet in his lap. _Riiiiight._

"So how was your date?" Her voice was soft, much softer than usual.

"It wasn't a date. Just…some girl. She wanted to go to the reservoir…"

"You had sex with some random girl?" The hurt in her voice was not coming from his 'friend' Jackie.

"No." He replied simply. "I came down here and sat on the couch with you." He watched her reaction, and tried to place it. Relief, he guessed. Because she didn't want him with another girl? "And did my 'date' have any influence on your decision to sleep in the Foreman's basement?"

Jackie's face reddened. "Maybe a little. I just…" She stopped speaking. She didn't know why she had waited for him any more than he knew why he was sitting here with her. Suddenly, they understood each other.

Suddenly, the room felt very hot and much too small.

"Jackie…"

"Steven…"

They began speaking at the same moment and neither was sure enough of what to say to continue. A thick silence filled the room as Jackie began to sit up and move towards him. His breath caught in his throat as her dark head moved towards his. _Play it cool play it cool play it cool play it cool_. The words echoed through his head, and he willed himself not to lean forward into her, not to give into the longing he had to kiss her again. Her feet slipped from his lap, brushing against the hardness hidden in his pants. Hyde wasn't sure whether Jackie had noticed, but judging from the sly, triumphant smile on her mouth he could guess she had. _Nope…didn't feel a thing…_ Without warning, Hyde stood up and walked to his room in the basement, leaving Jackie alone and frustrated on the couch.

_Why did I leave?_ Hyde was baffled by his own behavior. Jackie had been flirting with him. He reasoned that he just didn't want her to have the upper hand in whatever was to become of this relationship. _Relationship? Since when did I want a relationship?_ _If I don't want to start anything, and I don't want her to start anything…_ Hyde stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed, listening for any noise from the outside room. He could still hear Jackie. Probably putting on her socks and shoes, straightening her hair, getting ready to head home. He could hear the click of her heals approaching the back door slowly. The noise stopped and the soft click changed directions. She was coming toward his room. He was suddenly very _very_ hard again, and very _very_ angry at himself for having so little control. A soft creak echoed through the room as his door swung hesitantly open, and a dark head poked in.

"Steven?" Jackie's voice sounded so…unsure and childlike. As though she had the same insecurities that Hyde did.

"Yeah?" Hyde's voice cracked on the word. If there had been light in the room, Jackie could have seen that he was wearing nothing other than a pair of cotton boxers that did little to hide his arousal at her entrance. In the darkness, though, she could just barely make out his figure reclining on the narrow twin cot.

Jackie moved into his room slowly, softly closing the door behind her, and sat down on the edge of his bed. "I lied last night…" Jackie shut her mouth as Hyde sat up and moved his hand to tangle in her long, dark hair. The tips of his fingers gently tickled the back of her neck, and she moaned softly as she relaxed her muscles and let him support the weight of her head. Her hand moved to his shoulder, and, finding it bare, she lightly scratched her nails down his chest, causing goose bumps to rise all over his torso. Her hand rested at his waist, and she could now feel his lack of clothing. Hyde tightened his grip on her neck and angled her head towards his, pulling her down into a kiss. "Steven…" Jackie's sigh was lost in Hyde's mouth as he turned and lowered her to the bed, easing himself on top of her. He kissed her with all of the passion that they had cut short last night, loving the feeling of her lips, her tongue, and occasionally her teeth worrying his lower lip.

Jackie's arms wrapped around his naked back, rubbing his skin as he hovered over her, beginning to trail kisses down her neck. Hyde moved one hand to the bottom of her sweater and let his fingers trace around her belly button and then up the soft skin of her torso. As he ventured higher, it became clear that she was not wearing a bra, and when he brushed the underside of her breast, she moaned. Hyde felt momentarily discouraged when Jackie reached down to still his questing fingers, but smiled when he saw her arch her back and pull the sweater over her head where it tangled in her hair before falling to the floor. Completely overwhelmed with the half-naked woman lying underneath him, Hyde stared at her in the dim light for a few moments before moving his mouth down her neck again. He gently nibbled on her collar bone, provoking a series of moans and giggles from Jackie, and then trailed a path of kisses down between her breasts.

He raised his head again to capture her lips in another kiss, slowly sliding his tongue into her mouth as she responded in kind. With one hand holding him up, the other moved to cup her breasts one and a time. Jackie's hands slid from his back onto his thinly clad behind, where she rested her warm palms and squeezed lightly. They kissed feverishly until Hyde began to snake his way down her body. He paused at her breasts, licking and biting at her nipples as she began to make some serious noise. Sexy noise.

Continuing down her body, Hyde placed warm kisses on her stomach, dipping his tongue into her bellybutton as Jackie giggled at the sensation. Hyde sat up and began to climb off the small cot, only to be stopped by a small hand grabbing at the back of his neck. He raised his gaze to Jackie's face, seeing a look of apprehension and fear.

"Wh…wha…what are you doing?" Her voice sounded so small, so scared. He almost laughed at her insecurity.

Hyde leaned up to her face and placed a tender kiss on her lips, reassuring her that he was not about to bolt. She smiled slightly as he gave her a devilish grin and moved to her feet. Slowly, he worked at the zipper on her boots and pulled off her socks one by one, running his fingers lightly over her feet. He bent his head to her now bare feet and placed a gentle kiss, followed by a bite, on the instep of each, eliciting a moan and a giggle from Jackie. His hands moved smoothly on top of the soft fabric of her jeans, barely grazing the area between her legs. Jackie wiggled underneath him as he unclasped her jeans and began to pull the fabric down her legs. He moved to the bottom of the cot again as he pulled her pants all the way off of her body, and gazed up at the picture in front of him. Jackie wearing black lacy bikinis. His body ached at that moment with wanting her.

Almost roughly, he pulled off her panties and threw them on the floor. Jackie tried to give him a stern "Respect my property" face, but when he began to lick her inner thigh, she laid back on the cot in a trance. Jackie moaned loudly as his mouth brushed over the hairs covering her sex, but suddenly bolted up like a pop-tart as she felt his tongue.

"What are you doing!" Hyde couldn't tell if it was surprise or anger or excitement… He glared at her for a moment.

"Did Kelso never…" He gestured down. She slowly shook her head and looked honestly perplexed. "Just…lay back…trust me." Jackie looked at him incredulously, but didn't voice any complaint. Hyde slowly lowered his head again and ran his tongue gently over her clit, slowly building intensity. Jackie wasn't still for a moment, grinding against his mouth, arching her back and bucking her hips as the tension grew. Her fingers reached for his head, massaging his scalp and pulling at the tight curls as her quiet moans grew louder.

"Oh shit…" Jackie began to half-moan curse words as an amazing orgasm swept through her whole body. She lay silently in the bed as Hyde slowly climbed up her body. When he saw the pensive expression of shock on her face, he sighed, not sure of what to say now.

"Ummm…" _Nope, nothing to say_. That didn't help the problem that was straining against his boxers, though.

"Oh my God, Steven." Jackie sounded happy. _Thank GOD_. "That was better than…" She trailed off, looking a little sad. When she saw the hopeful expression on his face, she giggled as she clasped her hands behind his neck and pulled him down on top of her again.

He moved his mouth over hers slowly, responding as her tongue grazed his lower lip. As he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, he arranged his body on top of hers, thrilled with the feeling of bare chest to bare chest and naked legs tangling together.

_Just one problem._

That problem was quickly solved, though, as Jackie moved her hands to his boxers and began to push them down his hips. _Oh God._ As he pushed his shorts off of his ankles, Jackie spread her knees, allowing him to lie intimately between her legs. They continued kissing while Hyde ground his hardness into her stomach until she wrapped her legs around him and guided him to her entrance, already soaking wet from his earlier ministrations.

Hyde looked at Jackie as he prepared to enter her, and when he saw the pleading look in her deep blue-green eyes he slid inside in one slow, fluid movement. Jackie moaned at the feeling of his cock completely filling her, urging him to begin moving his hips against hers. He was surprised as she bucked her hips along with him, but very pleased when she deftly raised her legs up to his shoulders, hooking her ankles behind his neck. _Hot._ They ground against each other until he fell on top of her, pinning her knees by her ears. This position apparently made Jackie scream for God. Hyde covered her mouth with his in an unsuccessful attempt at silencing her. She sucked wildly on his tongue as she came, orgasms washing over her as he continued to pump in and out of her.

When Jackie began to still herself, he pulled away from her and gently flipped her over, stroking her sides and fondling her breasts as he coaxed her into her knees. Slowly, Hyde moved to cover her body, grinding against the top of her ass and placing wet kisses along the back of her neck. He moved his hand down to her clit, making her raise the lower half of her body and lay her head on the pillow, and then slowly pushed two fingers inside of her. Feeling how wet she still was, he once again slid deeply inside of her, thrusting in time with her loud panting. Jackie was coming again, he could tell. Cursing and moaning and biting on his pillow. _She's so…sexy._ Hyde couldn't remember ever seeing a girl this…sexy.

_Ok…I felt something, too._ _Duh._

Watching her thrash underneath him, completely wrapped up in pleasure, Hyde became very aware of his own impending orgasm. Picking up his speed, he began nearly slamming into Jackie, once again bringing forth screams that she muffled with his pillow. _Smart girl_. Watching her quivering body and feeling it pulse around him sent Hyde over the edge, collapsing on top of her and sucking lightly on her neck.

Pulling out of her and gently turning her body to the side, Hyde spooned her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. They relaxed against each other for an eternity before Hyde's breathing returned to normal. Jackie squirmed in his arms, so he loosened his grip and watched her wiggle around to face him in the tiny bed.

"Wow," Jackie stated simply.

"That…covers it nicely."

"We were totally wrong, huh?" Hyde laughed at her comment, but nodded his head in the affirmative. "Umm…do we…tell anyone about this?"

For the first time Hyde thought about his friends. His friends who hated this naked girl in his arms. _Darth Vader. Eric will say I've been lured by the dark side._ Kelso. Kelso who would want Jackie back. Hyde sighed.

"No. We don't. And…we probably shouldn't let it happen again."

Jackie looked a little crushed, which made Hyde feel a little happy. _It's nice to be…wanted._ She seemed to compose herself for a moment before she turned to Hyde and stared into his eyes through the tops of her eyelashes.

"What if it doesn't happen again…after tonight?" Hyde looked at her, trying to figure out what she meant. Jackie rolled her eyes and pulled him into a kiss, allowing her fingers to tangle in his hair as she moved her body closer to his. _Ohhh._

"That's cool."


	2. The Trials of M Kelso

A/N Thanks to the people that reviewed! It was pretty cool to finally have some feedback on something that's been sitting on my hard drive for so long! So, you'll probably notice that my timeline for this story is pretty wrong...oh well! I'm basically planning a series of moments in H/J's relationship that slowly develops behind Kelso's back up until ep. 501. This is the only other chapter I have actually fully completed, though, and I would really appreciate it if anyone has some ideas on scenes or plot direction for me to consider. Is there a particular episode I should focus a "behind the scenes" moment on? (I've started one for Hyde's Birthday, which is the episode that first really made me think H/J could have had a 'thing' off camera, but that would come much later...)

**Hyde Bags Jackie**

Jackie opened the door to the basement and walked inside slowly. It was quiet and empty. _What did you expect at one in the morning?_ Jackie sighed and sat down on the couch. She had gotten back together with Michael that afternoon, and she wasn't quite sure why. Fear, she guessed. Existing apart from Michael Kelso was not something Jackie thought she could face, especially when the man she _really_ wanted didn't seem to want her. He had hardly glanced at her since their Veteran's Day date. Thinking back to her night with Steven a few weeks ago, she felt a rush of heat surge through her body. She could have cried when he called it off, but really didn't expect anything else. Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps on the stairs. Jackie stood and turned around, preparing to explain her presence to an angry Red, when Hyde came into view.

They stared at each other for a moment before Hyde sat down in his chair with an unreadable expression on his face. _Stupid sunglasses_. Jackie sighed loudly and sat back down on the couch.

"What are you doing here, Jackie?" She looked at him dumbly, not quite sure of the answer. Hyde gave her an annoyed grunt and reached over to flip on the TV.

"I got back together with Michael."

"So I heard. Why do you think I care, anyway?"

She didn't know how to respond. Was she so wrong in thinking that he might…?

"I…didn't…" Jackie paused and just stared at him for a moment. Faded jeans, ratty t-shirt, unkempt hair. _Hot body_. She felt another wave of heat overtake her, and blushed, wondering if he noticed.

"Sorry Steven. I didn't mean to bother you. I just wanted…" _You._ Jackie stood up, eyes still locked on his. "I'm, going to go, I guess." Hyde held up his hand in something between an annoyed gesture and a peace offering. Jackie sat back down, still watching him as he removed his glasses and ran a hand over his face. He leaned over to turn off the TV before he spoke.

"Why did you do it? Not that I care, but he cheated on you. A lot. And he's going to do it again. So…why?" Jackie shrugged her shoulders, looking down at the ugly pattern on the sofa.

"He's safe." Her words were merely a whisper, and she felt tears in her eyes. "I know him. I know what to expect from him. He's not perfect for me, but…" Jackie trailed off. There was no good way to explain it. Steven shook his head, but almost seemed to understand. When they locked eyes again, Jackie subconsciously let her tongue run over her lower lip and remembered the feeling of Hyde's mouth for the millionth time in the past several weeks. Hyde yawned and stood up. Jackie took his hint and walked to the back door, feeling his eyes follow her. Turning around, she caught his smoldering stare and smiled. _He wants me…_ He abruptly turned around and headed for his room, but she beat him to his door and placed a small hand on his chest. She could almost feel him snap as he leaned in to kiss her.

He pushed her roughly onto the wall, crushing his body against hers as she thrust her tongue into his mouth. As his hips ground into hers in anticipation, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers running wildly through his hair while her fingernails scratched along his scalp. She moaned against his mouth; he growled into hers.

"_Ste_-ven," Jackie sighed as he pulled her legs up so they wrapped around his waist. He now held her completely pinned against the wall, flimsy cotton skirt bunched up around her hips. Jackie's hands reached down, fumbling with his belt and then the zipper on his jeans. Once she had pushed his boxers down, he pinned her against the wall again, this time with his cock brushing against her thin panties. He managed to snake his hand in between their bodies and used two fingers to push her underwear out of the way and slip inside of her. She moaned again and ground her hips against his hand, calling out his name as she reveled in the feeling his fingers created inside of her.

That was all the encouragement Hyde needed to rip off her underwear and thrust into her slowly, effectively reversing the frown that had donned Jackie's face at the sight of her torn undergarment. Once he was buried inside of her, he stopped. Jackie wiggled from her spot suspended in the air, wedged between Hyde and the wall. Hyde smirked at her before he began to move slowly and deliberately inside of her, gaining speed with each thrust.

Jackie had never known that sex could be this hot, this passionate…_this good._ She grimaced at the thought of her boyfriend's awkward attempts to please her. _What does Laurie see?_ Jackie mentally scolded herself for thinking about Michael in such negative terms…and then for thinking about Michael at all as she threw her head back against the wall and focused on Hyde's touch. His hands were moving all over her body, pinching her nipples, grabbing her ass, brushing over her clit. Jackie's breath began to come faster and faster, until she was gasping with each harried thrust of Hyde's pelvis.

"Oh….GOD…" Hyde covered Jackie's mouth with his own as she began to scream out his name. As Hyde came deep inside of her, Jackie wrapped her body around his, clinging to him as they panted and regained composure. Hyde loosened his grip on her legs and let Jackie slowly slide down the wall until her feet touched the ground. After straightening out her skirt and watching Hyde pull up his jeans and buckle his belt, Jackie couldn't think of a thing to say, and saw the same confusion in Hyde's eyes. _Fuck it_. Jackie reached up and grabbed his neck, pulling him into one last kiss before running her fingers through her hair and walking to the back door.

"Goodnight, Steven." Hyde's eyes were glued to the door for several minutes after she had gone. With a frustrated sigh, he picked up her torn panties and retreated to his room—sticky and confused, but satisfied.


	3. Eric's Naughty NoNo

A/N: I'm a little unsure of this one. It's supposed to show a little development in their relationship that I thought fit in pretty well with the episode since it's one of the many times that Hyde directly shows Jackie what an ass her boyfriend is…and who could resist the "naughty no-no" part? Once again, I'm sorry if it's a little confusing…I'm more or less following episode order, but the timeline is a little screwy. Like, this is the next episode after J/K get back together, but I assume that several weeks have passed. And I never deal with Hyde not living in the basement. It's easier that way.

**Eric's Naughty No-No**

"You know, Steven, you're going to have to start being less obvious about your complete obsession with me if you don't want to get caught." Jackie giggled as Hyde scowled at her from his chair in the empty basement. He was tired after spending hours helping Kelso remember every lie—great and small—that the jerk had ever told. All in all, not a bad night.

"Whatever, Jackie. I was just helping. Anyway, who doesn't expect me to burn Kelso? I mean, I practically ratted him out a bunch of different times when he was sleeping with Laurie."

"You did, didn't you? God, I can't believe I was so stupid." She shook her head, growing a little sad at the memory of being hurt so badly, but tried to blink back tears. She was looking down at her hands folded in her lap when she felt Hyde sitting very near her on the couch.

"You're not really that upset, are you?" He smiled at her, reaching out to run his fingers through her hair. She smiled back and leaned in to kiss him softly on the mouth.

"Nah. Not when I've got so much to be happy about." Hyde rolled his eyes and kissed her harder, slowly pushing her back on the couch their tongues tangled together. Pulling away, Jackie looked up at him curiously. "Why did you do all of that, by the way? Try to get him caught…make him look like an ass…?"

Hyde looked a little nervous at the question. "Uh…you know, Jackie, I just like seeing Kelso get burned."

"You're lying!" She squealed in joy. "I can tell. You loved me all a long and wanted to protect me and get me away from him!" She crawled on top of him and accented her next words with a finger poking into his chest. "Admit it!"

"Now, let's not get carried away, Jackie…"

"What about prom? Oh my God! I forgot about prom!" Her hands were trailing under his shirt now, rubbing against the hard plane of his stomach up to his chest.

"Jackie! You cried…"

"So, you're telling me that if I cry, you'll do anything? Even something you hate as much as prom? Is that just me, or any girl that cries?" She smiled at him, knowing she had caught him.

Hyde just shook his head and captured Jackie back underneath him, kissing her soundly and stopping any further discussion of his like or dislike for her back then. Though she was still smiling, Jackie happily kissed him back and opened her mouth slightly to deepen their contact while pulling his body flush with her own. They both noticed something different in the kiss. It was sweeter and softer, and as Hyde picked Jackie up to carry her to his bedroom, his legs shook slightly and he didn't quite trust his own grip on her.

After laying Jackie's small body on his cot, Hyde found himself slightly awed at the tiny cheerleader. Moving slowly and carefully, Hyde undressed her with gentle caresses that spoke of something more than his desire to take her body, but neither of them thought too hard about what emotions might be developing between them. He quickly pulled off his own clothes after stripping Jackie naked and laid on the cot so that his body hovered over her. Acting on a strange instinct, Hyde began to trail his lips over Jackie's body in feather-light kisses that left her trembling and panting for more.

"Please, Steven?" He smiled at her soft plea and brought his lips back down to hers in a hungry kiss. When he finally entered her, it was with tenderness usually absent from their little trysts. His thrusts were slower than usual, his lips never left hers, and as Jackie came, it was slow fire burning through her body rather than the usual explosion of pleasure.

She smiled at him languidly after they had each relaxed afterwards, rolling over so that her head lay on his shoulder. They spoke to each other in hushed whispers, giggling a little before Jackie shifted and Hyde sat up in bed looking to her with a curious face.

"So, I never actually heard exactly what it was that Eric did in bed to piss off Donna so much."

"He tried to stick his finger in her…you know." Jackie blushed and looked away from Hyde's face. "Apparently there was a lot of stuff like that in that movie?"

Hyde just nodded his head. "I mean, you can't blame the guy for thinking a girl might like it when all those porn stars so clearly did." He nodded his head again. "But he didn't even tell her?"

"Nope…just…wiggled it in…" She broke off in giggles. "I just can't picture Eric and Donna having sex without laughing." Jackie paused thoughtfully. "I wonder if it would feel good with, like, proper…you know…" Trailing off, she looked over at Hyde, whose eyes were wide. In the quiet of the basement, she could hear that her innocent comment had caused his breath to speed up. "You want to do that!" It wasn't said in accusation, so much as in surprise, but when she thought about it, it didn't seem that surprising.

"No! I mean, yes. But…" Hyde looked guilty until Jackie started laughing. "So, what would you do if I surprised you with my finger while we were…?"

"I guess that would depend on how it felt." Jackie laughed playfully before a slightly worried look came over her face. "Although, it doesn't really sound all that pleasant." She turned to look him in the eye. "You better not try anything like that, Steven Hyde, or I'll…do it to you!"

He grimaced slightly before laughing at her threat and pulling her to his body for one last hug before she headed home.

**A/N (part 2)** Next time, 'The Promise Ring' and then 'Eric's Depression' (aka Funland!). As always, please give me any episodes you'd like to see done in season 4. )


	4. The Promise Ring

A/N: You can consider this taking place in the promise ring episode right about the time that Donna has the dream that leads to her break up with Eric. So it's not sad yet. Next chapter will be Funland, but I need to rewatch the episode before I finish the story. So when I get it posted mostly depends on how fast Netflix can ship. I'm actually planning on developing a little plot as I get into season 4...it sounds crazy, but we'll see. Thanks to everybody that has reviewed, it makes me SO happy; I just hope that all the people reading that haven't left a review don't hate it.

**The Promise Ring**

"Jackie, you're with Kelso, remember? Promise ring…?" He glanced down at her hands and noticed the absence of said ring. Jackie pulled her mouth away from his, looking seriously annoyed. She glared at him from her place straddling his lap on the basement couch. "You wolfed down ice cream to get that ring!"

Jackie just shook her head sadly. "I realized that Donna was right, I guess. I mean, I was just thinking about wanting a pretty piece of jewelry that means someone loves me. But I told Donna that a promise ring is about a promise, and I don't really want to make that kind of promise to Michael."

He kissed her again, letting his tongue slip between her lips. She leaned into him with a small sigh.

"Why are you with him at all, Jackie?"

She frowned in response. "You know I got back together with him before this started," she made a circular gesture in the small space between their chests, "I just don't know what else I can do. You don't want anyone to know about us and as long as I'm with him no one will suspect. And, I just…" She trailed off, looking a little embarrassed at what she was about to say. "I want to have a boyfriend, Steven. I'm head cheerleader, and if I want to have any chance at prom queen next year, I _need_ to have a boyfriend. You should be happy I'm with him, because it means I'll never ask you to go to any dances or events."

Hyde nodded, wondering why that didn't actually make him happy. Shaking his head and ignoring that maybe he wasn't happy because _he_ wanted to be Jackie's boyfriend, Hyde decided that he must actually be growing a conscience because he was starting to feel a little guilty about Kelso. For the past several weeks, they had been sneaking around. A lot. She crept into the basement late at night; he picked her up from the mall and drove to some isolated spot. Each time, Hyde would stop her and remind her that she was cheating on Kelso. Each time, Jackie would roll her eyes and shove her tongue a little further down his throat. It was incredible. It was sexy. It was hot. _Why the hell do I feel so bad about it?_

Hyde pushed bad feelings to the back of his mind and returned his attention to the tiny cheerleader sitting on his lap. He smirked into her mouth, recalling a cheerleading demonstration from a few nights ago. Jackie pulled away from him and gave him a questioning look.

"The other night, when you were showing me your splits…" Jackie looked downright shocked at his conversation choice.

"Yeah…all cheerleaders have to do the splits, Steven. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Have you ever done them while…?" Hyde drifted off, wiggling his eyebrows slightly. Jackie burst into giggles.

"I wouldn't even know what to do!" Hyde laughed at the expression on her face._ She is so cute_. _NO! I did not think that. Hot. She's hot...and inexperienced...which makes her cute._ He sighed out loud as his finger traced a path down the side of her face. In the past few weeks, Hyde had shown Jackie a great deal about sex that she apparently hadn't known before. _Like how to enjoy it_. That was the main reason Hyde gave himself to not be wracked with guilt every time he saw Kelso. _Stupid bastard._

Leaving that train of thought behind, Hyde returned his lips to Jackie's and pulled her body closer to his. Jackie moaned softly against him as he ran his hands down her back and gently kneaded her butt in the palms of his hands. Slowly, he moved his fingers to un-tuck her shirt and ran his hands up her warm back. He marveled at the softness of her skin and her insistence that bras were not really necessary in day to day life. _Fucking hot_.

Jackie removed her arms from around Hyde's neck and pulled her shirt over her head, looking him in the eye as she exposed herself. Hyde fought to maintain eye contact while his hands cupped her small breasts. Jackie allowed her head to roll back at that moment, and Hyde was treated to a picture perfect vision of half naked Jackie. The vision only got better as she began to move on top of him, grinding her hips into his and causing her breasts to jiggle. _Too fucking hot._

Hyde was about to arrange her small body so that he could stand and carry her into his room, but Jackie wiggled free and stood up in front of him. She roughly pulled him up by the collar of his shirt before yanking it over his head and throwing it towards his room. Her nimble fingers moved to his belt buckle, quickly unfastened it along with his fly, and then pushed all of his remaining clothing down to his ankles. He stood, naked in the middle of the basement, watching a half naked girl who looked like she might pop with the tension inside of her. Stepping out of his clothes, Hyde grabbed Jackie and pulled her against him, feeling her warm skin and firm breasts against his chest.

His hands stroked her back and neck, and then moved to rub her stomach and breasts before stripping off her jeans. Jackie stood before him in nothing but lacy red panties. Jackie in nothing but tiny panties. That was his favorite part about messing around with her. _Well…almost_. Jackie hooked her thumbs into the sides of her underwear and slowly slid them down her body. They stared at each other momentarily before melting into a deep kiss and a tight embrace. Skin on skin was suddenly too much for Hyde, so he pulled away from Jackie and began to drag her towards his room.

"Steven." Hyde stopped and looked at her, waiting for whatever she had to say. She didn't speak though, and instead used all the strength in her body to force him up against a wall. Her hands wandered slowly over his chest as she dropped kisses on his neck, his collar bone, his nipples… As she moved lower, Hyde suddenly got a very good idea of where this was going and groaned loudly. Jackie dropped onto her knees and nuzzled his thighs with her cheeks before hesitantly moving her mouth towards the tip of his erect penis. At the first contact of her tongue, Hyde's head fell backwards into the wall with a dull thud that neither of them noticed.

She had never done this before. After their first time, when he had introduced her to the wonderful world of oral sex, she admitted that Kelso had brought it up before, but she'd never really thought about it. _It would be just like Kelso to only mention receiving head, never offering to give it._ Apparently it had never appealed to her before…and now it did. This knowledge combined with the heated enthusiasm she developed after the first few timid moments made him crazy. Glancing down, Hyde could see the shaft of his penis slowly disappearing into her warm, wet mouth. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed to smile at every noise that escaped him. Hyde's head hit the brick wall of the basement for the second time as he moved a hand down to still her. The sad look on her face as she gazed up at him was priceless.

"I'm sorry I'm not very good…" Her words were cut off as Hyde pulled her up from the floor and pushed her against the wall. They kissed wildly for what seemed like an eternity, naked and rubbing up against each other in the cool air of the basement, before he dragged her to his room to have his way with her.

A/N 2: Don't be mad at me for ending it there, I just needed a break from writing actual sex scenes... Please review!


	5. Eric's Depression

A/N: Sorry this took so long…I'm recovering from **two** badly sprained ankles, and while that might seem like a great time to do a bunch of writing, it's mostly been a codeine-induced haze. It makes me really happy to see how many people are reading this (or at least opening it) but it makes me even happier to see reviews. (Thank you reviewing people…you're awesome.) So…please review! It will totally make my poor, crippled day. (Seriously. It's pathetic.) This picks up immediately before the final scene of the group at Funland (they're coming out of the house of mirrors in that Woofy confrontation) and you'll probably recognize the dialogue that I totally ripped off from the show and then incorporated into my narrative. You know what they say...if it's not Baroque, don't fix it. Yay!

**Eric's Depression**

Fez, Hyde, and Jackie entered the house of mirrors together after several hours of searching for Michael…and having some fun themselves. Fez's face was painted and he carried a few foam toys. Hyde carried a giant stuffed animal that he had grudgingly won for Jackie. Actually, if he was honest with himself, he enjoyed showing off his strength; he enjoyed the look that Jackie gave him when he gave her the jumbo-sized stuffed bear; he enjoyed the fact that she had an excuse to hug him tightly in front of Fez; he even enjoyed the way she called him her 'hero.' But Hyde was rarely honest with himself. So he tried to make a show of holding the bear distastefully at his side but was rapidly becoming distracted by Jackie's choice of amusement park activity. She was currently enjoying an oversized, novelty lollipop, unaware that Hyde was completely enthralled with the sight of her tongue swirling enthusiastically over her multicolored candy. As they entered the dark hallway, Hyde let his free hand slip around Jackie's waist and rest on the small of her back to guide her. Discretely, they fell a few steps behind Fez in the crowd.

Leaning down so that his mouth was level with her ear, Hyde whispered to Jackie: "You having fun with that lollipop?"

She stared up at him innocently, her tongue barely dancing on the edge of her candy. "Are you jealous, Steven?" Smiling at him, she lowered the lollipop from her mouth and grabbed the hand that had been on her back. Blatantly ignoring the misshapen images reflected back at them from the mirrors, Jackie kept constant eye contact with Hyde as she sucked his index finger into her mouth slowly and circled her tongue around the tip. She couldn't help but smile as his eyes drifted closed; clearly, he was remembering what she had done for him a few nights ago, and Jackie blushed a little at the memory.

"I can think of something much more productive you could be doing with your mouth." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing her to blush even harder before she leaned in to kiss him. Breaking away from the kiss, Hyde glanced around for a private spot in the house of mirrors. When he saw a small cranny where they could fit behind one of the squiggly mirrors, Hyde guided her back into the private space and attacked her mouth with his own.

She giggled quietly before pushing him away just enough to look into his eyes in the darkness.

"Thank you for winning that bear for me." Jackie smiled and stroked the soft fur of the plush toy that Hyde held at his side. "I'll have to figure out what to name it later."

Hyde just rolled his eyes and kissed her again, letting his tongue dip into her mouth and taste the sugary lollipop. He dropped the bear as his hands slowly wandered up her shirt, rubbing over her warm skin and creeping towards her soft breasts. When his hands cupped her, she gasped quietly into his mouth and almost moaned loudly when his fingers pinched her nipples playfully. Unable to restrain himself, Hyde grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist, allowing him to push her into the wall and grind into the heat he could feel at the apex of her legs. He became momentarily irritated that Jackie had chosen to wear pants today, but found it difficult to be too upset when Jackie moaned quietly into his ear and arched her chest towards him, begging for more. Attaching her mouth to his ear lobe, Jackie panted loudly and began to curse the impulse that had told her to wear pants to Funland instead of a skirt, but lost track of her complaint when she felt Hyde unbuttoning her blouse.

"What are you doing! You can't do that here!" She almost freaked out from her position pinned to the wall and became very aware of the sounds of people streaming by their little corner. The lollipop fell to the floor and shattered into hundreds of sweet, multicolored pieces.

Hyde grinned at her knowingly. "Just watch me." He winked before focusing all of his attention on working each small button through its hole, not stopping until he hit the last one. Looking into her eyes, Hyde pulled the sides of her shirt apart revealing her bare breasts in the barely private space. Jackie's breaths came more quickly and a flush rose on her skin as Hyde stared at her, slightly smiling before lowering his mouth to her nipples one by one. She couldn't stop herself from bucking against the wall, rubbing herself against him, and kissing every place she could reach as a familiar heat began to pool in her lower stomach.

Acting purely on instinct, Jackie reached for the zipper on Hyde's jeans and lowered it slowly, letting her fingers trace over the bulge in his pants before pushing denim aside and slipping her hand inside his boxer shorts. He grunted into her mouth as he felt her hand wiggle in between their bodies and smooth over him. The feel of Jackie's bare breasts pressed into his chest, the smell of her sweet skin, the smooth sensation of her hand on his cock, and the sound of people walking nearby overwhelmed his senses and set his nerve endings on fire. He groaned loudly in her ear.

"Jackie…I need you now." His hands worked down from her breasts to quickly undo her jeans, and he stepped far enough away to fit his hand into her panties and slip two fingers underneath.

As he hazily considered the plausibility of pushing her against the wall and pounding into her, Hyde distantly heard Fez calling their names from the hall. He pulled away and stared at her, almost sadly, before zipping up her pants and buttoning up her shirt, placing gentle kisses on her bare skin before he covered it. They stayed in their position, unwilling to let their moment end, until Jackie zipped him up and whispered quietly in his ear.

"We should go out one by one, say we got separated." She kissed him once more. "You go first, let me fix my hair."

Resigned, he nodded his head and finally let her legs gently drop to the ground, still taking his time in ending their contact. Jackie picked up the bear from the ground and handed it to Hyde with a smile. Their lips met once more before they separated and found Fez, pretending that the one hundred feet of darkened hallway caused them to get lost. Luckily, it was Fez, and they continued through the tunnel together out into daylight.

"THAT was the house of mirrors? I have more mirrors than that in my purse!" Jackie shrugged her shoulders snottily and then looked at Hyde almost shyly. He just smiled back at her, knowing full well that Jackie hadn't had time to notice a single mirror in the attraction but still not doubting her claim. They were broken from their moment when Fez spoke.

"Why is everyone leaving?" He asked warily.

"Oh my God! What time is it!" As Jackie asked the question, Woofy the Funland Dog emerged from behind a fake lamp post to join the group. Hyde could have sworn that the stupid mutt had been following them all day staring lustfully at Jackie, but he didn't want to sound like more of a conspiracy theorist than necessary. Instead, he just tensed up

"Diiiiiiid someone ask what time it is?" Hyde brushed the giant dog's hand off of his shoulder before turning towards him.

"Yeah, we know. It's 'fun o'clock.' Get killed."

"NO! It's closing time, kids! Time for you to go!" Woofy began to herd Fez and Hyde toward to exit.

"But Woofy, we still haven't found our friend." Fez pouted at him.

"Yeah, well golly gee, that's just…too…" He dropped his stupid dog voice. "Come on, get out." Looking back towards Jackie, he amended himself in his stupid dog voice once again. "Oh, except for you!" Woofy reached his arms around Jackie, pinching her butt as she tried to escape his advances. Glowering at the orange dog, Hyde strode toward him threateningly, causing the idiot to run away with his tail between his legs. Jackie fixed Hyde with her hero gaze, the one he recognized from the day of the Veteran's Day BBQ, the day their…thing…had begun. Although he tried, Hyde found it exceedingly difficult to find that gaze as annoying as it had always seemed. Instead, he found himself squelching a nearly irresistible urge to pull her towards him.

The three friends decided to let Michael find his own way home and exited the park together. As they walked through the gates, Jackie looked up at Hyde admiringly and smiled as she grabbed his arm and whispered into his ear.

"Don't you think maybe you should drop off Fez at his house, first?" She trailed her fingers lightly up his arm, and Hyde leered at her hungrily as Fez wandered in front of them, innocently unaware of their flirtatious whispers.

"And, why would that be, Jackie?"

"Well, you see, I lost my lollipop in the Hall of Mirrors…" She giggled a little as he stared down at her lustfully before picking up the pace to get to the car.

A/N 2: Come on, review. All the cool kids are doing it. :p


	6. Hyde Gets The Girl

A/N: Yay! I'm updating now because I'm going to be out of town for a while…so hopefully I will be back in two weeks with 'The Relapse,' but we'll see. Now, for the "get Hyde a girl party," episode, I was going to just cut out the character of 'Melissa' in the episode (even though I like her), but then I had this other idea (Buddy Gets Busy, anyone?). I've gotten some comments about Jackie dumping Kelso, but that's not going to happen until it happens in the show. Sorry. ( But there_ is_ some plot developing in this story…so stuff _will_ happen. Read and Review!

**Hyde Gets The Girl**

Jackie stared across the room at Hyde as a string of weird girls were paraded in front of him. The look of horror on his face was priceless as loser after loser introduced themselves. She couldn't help the smile that found her face at the thought that she was so much hotter than these other girls. How could Steven ever pick someone else? He was talking to Big Rhonda now. Jackie was pretty surprised that no one had called her out on her decision to bring Big Rhonda as her candidate for Steven Hyde's new love. As if that would ever happen.

She had moved towards the back door, sipping on her cup of warm, flat beer, when she felt a familiar hand trail across her butt. Trying to hide her smile, Jackie turned around and caught Hyde's eye. He tilted his head towards the back door, eye brows raised in question as he reached out his hand to grasp hers. They hurried up the steps together, hoping that everyone was too drunk to notice their disappearance.

As they emerged into the clear night air, Hyde pulled Jackie into a searing kiss before dragging her towards the back of the house and pinning her up against a wall.

"Wait, wait, Steven. You don't honestly expect me to do it out here, do you?" He just stared at her before moving his mouth to her neck and trailing light kisses from her ear lobe to her shoulder. Her shudder was obvious, and he couldn't help but smile as he raised his hands to push the straps of her tank top down her shoulders, causing the loose garment to fall around her waist. His lips were still moving up and down her neck when she stopped him with a small sigh.

"This is the second time in as many weeks that you've had me topless in public." She frowned slightly and moved her arms to cover herself. "I'm becoming quite a slut, aren't I?"

Hyde pulled back and stared at her for moment before brushing her arms away from her chest. As a finger slowly traced down the side of her face, Hyde shook his head and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You're beautiful." He kept his head buried in her neck, eyes away from her face, to avoid seeing her reaction, but he smiled as he could feel some of the tension drain from her body. Slowly, his lips trailed down her neck to her breasts, where he licked and sucked on her nipples before sliding his kisses further down her stomach. While he untied the flimsy string keeping her skirt up, he began to trail his tongue around her bellybutton, slowly sliding it lower as her skirt fell to her ankles. Their eyes met as Hyde slipped her panties around her ankles with her skirt and guided her feet out of the clothing.

Jackie couldn't help but smile as she saw the look in Hyde's eyes. When she was alone, thinking about everything going on with Michael and Steven, she often felt bad for cheating on her boyfriend. She had even definitively decided that it was wrong and she had to end it, but when she was around Hyde she felt happy and giddy and sexy and all these things she never felt around Michael. And when he looked at her like that, she couldn't feel bad.

Then Hyde brushed his cheek against her thigh before spreading her legs more and sliding his tongue along her clit, and Jackie forgot about her internal debate.

Hyde's hands trailed up and down her legs as his tongue worked over Jackie's clit, but his eyes were focused upwards to where Jackie was slowly cupping her breasts and pinching her nipples lightly, her head thrown back against the wall in ecstasy. He could see her tongue trailing over her lips as she moaned above him and occasionally whispered his name. As her orgasm neared, Jackie's moans became louder and her hips began to grind against his face, forcing Hyde to grab her ass in order to hold her still as he increased the intensity of his tongue. She silently screamed into the night air as she shook against him.

She was still heaving when Hyde stood, unzipped his pants, and pushed her against the wall once again with her legs wrapped around his waist. He slid inside of her slowly, causing her eyes to roll into the back of her head, before he started to thrust into her with hard, fast strokes. Unable to keep her moans quiet any longer, Jackie opened her mouth to scream, but was silenced by his mouth over hers. Their tongues warred at first, but their kiss slowed into a more passionate, intimate one as Hyde's strokes slowed as well.

Jackie's head spun, trapped against the wall of the house. She could taste herself on his lips and tongue, and the flavor of herself combined with the memory of his mouth on her made her nearly crazy, stuck between a wall and a hard place, on the brink of orgasm but unable to finish thanks to his slowed pace. It was as though he could read her frustration, though, because as his thrusts sped up once more, he fit a hand between their bodies and barely flicked over her still-swollen clit, sending her tumbling into ecstasy while sucking furiously on his tongue. Jackie could feel his shudder as he came, and he pushed her harder into the wall as some of his strength gave out.

Through it all, their kiss never ended, and when they pulled apart minutes later, both leaning against the wall to catch their respective breaths, neither really knew what to say. They both knew, even if neither would admit it, that there was something developing in their relationship that was more than just sex, but they were both too scared to acknowledge it.

Hyde suddenly seemed to gather his wits and picked up Jackie's skirt and underwear from the ground, shook them out slightly, and helped her step into them while she pulled up her top and fixed her hair. Nervously, Hyde pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and slid one out of the cardboard.

"Maybe you should go back to the party? I'm gonna go in the drive way for a while." He motioned towards his cigarette and Jackie nodded as she followed him out of the back yard and into the driveway. She kissed him softly before heading down the stairs and back into the party.

* * *

Hyde stamped out his cigarette and prepared to go back to the party when he thought that maybe it would be a good idea to just leave. Even if he weren't with Jackie, he wouldn't want to hook up with any of the girls in there. He sighed and realized that he wasn't actually _with_ Jackie. He groaned and started to head walk away from the Eric's when Donna walked up with a fairly hot chick that was introduced as Melissa. 

He was nervous at seeing Donna, self conscious about his sweat and the smell of Jackie that seemed to linger around him. Trying hard not to look at Donna, he floundered for words, and eventually spilled out a lame line about his love of air. He cursed himself, thinking that Donna was going to be able to tell that something was up, but she obviously attributed his nervousness to Melissa, and he decided to roll with it. As he followed the girls into the house, he tried to make small talk, but came up short. When they reached the basement, Jackie looked up at him, obviously a little hurt that he walked in with another woman. After a few minutes of staring forlornly at him, she ran out of the basement. Melissa looked over at him as he sighed.

"Ex-girlfriend?"

"Friend's girlfriend." Her eyebrows rose at that news.

"That you just had sex with?" It was Hyde's turn to raise his eyebrows.

"No." It came out as a question rather than an answer.

"It would take an idiot not to be able to tell, Hyde. For one, I can smell it all over you." His eyes widened and he stepped back self consciously.

"So, you're not jealous or mad that I was talking to you even though…?" She laughed at his question.

"No offense, Hyde, but you're not really my type. There's already someone in this room that I have my eye on." She winked at him and looked over his shoulder to where Fez and Donna were talking.

"Fez? You're into Fez?" Melissa just shook her head and smirked at him as Hyde's eyes widened in understanding.

"You're a…a…a…uh…" She shot him a look that said 'shut up,' so he did.

Melissa walked over to Donna, who was sitting on the stair case staring angrily at Eric, and struck up a conversation about something at the radio station. Hyde quickly found Fez and dragged him away from his discussion with Big Rhonda.

"Fez, see that girl talking to Donna?" He nodded his head, staring at their conversation. "She's a lesbian, man!" Hyde loudly whispered.

"What is this word, lesbian?" Hyde rolled his eyes.

"It's a woman who likes other women!" Fez shrugged his shoulders.

"All women like other women, Hyde. That's why they are friends." Fez shook his head at his silly friend.

"No, man. I mean…they _really_ like other women." Hyde wiggled his eyebrows and Fez's eyes grew large.

"You mean…" He trailed off, smiling into space.

In the quiet lull between them, they heard Donna invite Melissa to sleep over that night. Melissa nodded enthusiastically and said that she would go get her things…after saying a quick goodbye to Hyde.

Melissa caught up with him a few minutes later while Hyde sat on the washing machine.

"Look, Hyde. I'm about ready to leave. Ask for my phone number, and make sure Donna hears."

"Why would I ask for your number, exactly?" Melissa gave him a hard sidelong look.

"You want that secret of yours to be kept a secret?" He nodded and followed her towards the door, becoming irritated when she gave him a hard time.

Donna watched the proceedings with glee, feeling like cupid on a roll. Seeing Hyde bend over backwards to get Melissa's phone number was too funny. Once her friend left the basement she turned to Hyde with kissy noises.

"Yees. 'I'll call you…I'll call you.' WHIPPED!"

"What! I don't care about her," he answered honestly. She kept teasing him, but Hyde found it easy to blow it off with his interesting knowledge about Melissa. He made a mental note to watch Donna very closely in the future.

* * *

It was several hours later, when Hyde was laying down on his cot, that he heard a barely audible knock on his door coming from the empty, dark basement. He opened the door to find Jackie standing there, looking small and sad. He was startled to notice that he was glad Jackie had come so that they could clear the air about Melissa. It wasn't as though he hadn't considered dating other girls. He just didn't want to, he reasoned with himself. Anyway, he had been dying to tell her about Melissa's desires… 

Jackie had run from the basement when she saw Steven with Melissa. While she knew it was stupid to expect Hyde to not see other girls, she was just so horrified at the idea that she couldn't bear to watch. She had run to Michael at the Hand2Van contest, and she could honestly say it hadn't been a total waste. He won the van thanks to her, and it made her feel a little better to be called beautiful repeatedly. But for some reason, Michael's compliments didn't seem to mean that much to her anymore. In fact, Michael didn't seem to mean that much any more, but he was a necessary factor in keeping her emotional distance from Steven. For the millionth time, Jackie wished that she could just be with Hyde openly, but he'd been really clear about his wishes to keep their…thing…a secret back when it started.

As she stared at him in the near darkness, Jackie still wasn't sure what she would do if he answered 'yes' to her question.

"Did you…hook up with that girl?" She asked quietly.

He smiled in response and pulled her into his room, whispering in her ear.

"She was interested in Donna." He smiled as he felt her giggle into his neck. Pulling her onto his bed, he told her about his talk with Melissa.

"It serves her right for dressing like a lumberjack." She reasoned.

The comfort of sitting with Steven, knowing that he hadn't done anything, and thinking about Donna lulled her into peacefully resting her head on his shoulder. She knew that they had avoided having a discussion that they desperately needed, but then she realized that she was cuddling with Steven and couldn't help relaxing into this uncharacteristically sweet gesture.

"I guess I should get going," she sighed as she pulled away from him. They kissed one last time and Jackie exited the basement, leaving Hyde alone with his thoughts.

* * *

(That same night, at Donna's house) 

Melissa sat on Donna's bed, alone in the room while Donna was scrounging up popcorn and sodas. Lying back on the cushions, she could smell the earthy scent of Donna's shampoo, so she quickly sat up again, not wanting to do something sudden and stupid because she was a little distracted. Looking around the room to find something to do, Melissa's eyes wandered over to an old picture of the gang. Donna and Eric sat close to each other, their arms wrapped around each other and their expressions happy but awkward.

When Donna walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed, Melissa looked up at her with a smile.

"So, you used to date that guy, Eric?" Donna sighed in response and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, we broke up a few weeks ago. It's been so confusing, you know? I mean, I loved him, but he was so concerned with making me into what he wanted me to be. I just didn't want that. I wanted something different, I guess."

"It's okay to be different, Donna." Donna smiled at her and nodded.

"I'm only in high school you know? I'm barely 16! I need time to experiment with what I want in life before I start making promises to skinny twerps!"

"Well, experimenting is a good thing." Donna nodded her head in agreement and Melissa smiled, reaching out her hand to stroke Donna's hair comfortingly.

"He could be such a jerk, too, you know? Always doing the wrong thing… He killed my kitty!" Melissa's eyes widened.

"You mean…your pussy?" Donna nodded her head sadly. "You know, Donna, there are lots of women who wouldn't even let a man touch their…uh…kitties. They don't know how to treat it right. I bet I can make it better, Donna…" Donna looked at Melissa strangely, but Melissa didn't notice as she leaned towards Donna and pressed her lips into the taller girl's, slowly sliding in her tongue when she didn't encounter immediate resistance.

Suddenly, though, Donna jumped away.

"You're…a lesbian."

"No I'm not."

"But you just kissed me."

"Ok, I'm a lesbian," Melissa said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Look, I just don't do that…okay?" As Melissa was about to respond, they both heard a loud shriek and then a moan of frustration from the closet. Kelso and Fez popped out looking pissed off.

"Jeez, Donna, you have the chance to enact our fantasy for us and you just pass it up. That is SO selfish." Kelso stormed out of the room.

"Ai, you have given me needs." Fez leered at the two women before Donna stepped towards him menacingly and he raced out of the room after Kelso.

Donna turned back to Melissa, exasperated.

Melissa cleared her throat. "Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"So, just to clarify, your…kitty…"

"His name was Mr. Bonkers and Eric ran him over!"


	7. The Relapse

A/N: So, here's 'The Relapse.' Jackie and Hyde talk to Donna and Eric at the same time in the episode and know what the other pair talked about…seems pre-planned, right? The more I re-watch this season, the more I think it isn't that farfetched to have something going on with Hyde and Jackie…'still, a man sees what he wants to see and disregards the rest.' Anyways, this is also the beginning of…the drama. AH! I hate drama…but I love smut…but I hate drama…but I love smut… I swear on whatever you want that there will be some interesting things coming up…because I hate drama…but I love smut! Next chapter will be Jackie writing a story from the episode 'Donna's story,' written with a touch (ok, a **LOT**) of my love for Jane Austen…with smut. ;o)

Thank you so SO **SO** MUCH to everyone who has reviewed and asked me to update. You guys rock my world.

**The Relapse **

Standing outside of the basement, Jackie prepared herself to go in. She could hear the vague sound of audience applause coming from the television, so she knew Steven was inside, since everyone else was busy today. It was getting harder and harder to see Hyde everyday; to kiss him, touch him, feel him inside of her, and pretend that it was nothing but sex. Empty fucking. She sighed and tapped her head on the glass of the back door. If Steven would only give her some sign of his interest, she knew she would dump Kelso in a moment. But she would never get that sign, and Jackie had grown resigned to that. If only she could squelch this voice in her head that told her to stop this self destructive habit and find a guy who really appreciated her. Shaking her head to clear it of negative, confusing thoughts, Jackie flounced into the basement and settled herself on the couch, surprised when Hyde's eyes didn't leave the television. She was about to comment when she heard the discussion coming from Donahue.

"…a large rise in masturbatory practice, especially among teenage girls, since Kinsey's studies just thirty years ago…" Jackie's eyes widened, and she let out a quiet gasp at the topic but listened attentively as a few women in the audience rose to speak about their views on what masturbation had to do with the moral fiber of society. When the station flashed to commercial, Hyde looked up and met Jackie's eyes for the first time since she had entered the room. He blushed slightly in embarrassment and quickly reached to turn off the television before joining Jackie on the couch. Neither one spoke for a moment, but Jackie could feel Hyde's gaze drifting over her body, and heat coiled inside of her in response. Hyde broke the silence between them by clearing his throat before he asked:

"Do you?" She stared at him for a moment, not even hearing his words, only focusing on the way his husky, gravelly voice seemed to surge along her spine, sending tingles all the way down to her toes. Her eyes drifted shut for a moment before his question sunk in, but then their eyes met and she blushed as she barely nodded her head. Jackie couldn't suppress a smile at the way Hyde's breath caught audibly in his throat before he leaned in and brushed his lips over the soft flesh under her ear.

"Show me." It was a quiet demand accompanied by his rough hand sliding up her skirt brushing over her silky panties. She gasped at the gentle contact as his fingers barely whispered over the smooth fabric and threw her head back in pleasure as his hand slipped under her bikinis and worked circles over her sensitive bare flesh. Hyde's lips kept nibbling her neck and ear as he pushed her skirt up and slid her panties slightly down her thighs. He repeated his demand, more forcefully this time.

"Show me, Jackie." She stared up and him, unable to fathom his request.

"But, Steven. What about...everyone…?" Her eyes left his as she thought of Michael, unable to even think his name while staring into Hyde's blue eyes. His gruff voice broke through her thoughts.

"He and Fez are at the Piggly Wiggly." Jackie rolled her eyes and was about to respond when Hyde stood and lifted her easily off the couch, effectively silencing her. His lips found hers possessively, and his teeth tugged at her lips almost roughly as he carried her quickly to his room. Before she knew what had happened, Jackie found herself standing in the middle of Hyde's room being slowly stripped naked. Skirt and panties were pooled at her feet as Hyde ran his hands up her shirt, slowly raising it above her nipples with his caresses before pulling the garment over her head. Once she was fully naked, Hyde pushed her back on the cot and then just stared at her expectantly as she lay flushed beneath him.

Hyde watched, entranced, as Jackie's hands moved down her chest, pinching her nipples and tugging the taut flesh between her index fingers and thumbs while her head roll back into the pillow placed across the width of the small cot. A low moan echoed through the quiet room as Jackie's hands slid down her stomach, and Hyde foggily wondered which one of them had made the husky noise but lost his train of thought as Jackie's fingers slipped into her soft folds. She let her knees spread open wide, allowing Hyde a perfect view from his seat at the foot of the cot. Almost unconsciously, he slid off his pants and touched himself in time with her movements.

Subconsciously, his tongue trailed over his lips as Jackie began to gently rub her finger in tender circles over her clit, and a blush spread over her cheeks as their eyes met before her lids grew heavy and her eyes drifted closed.

"Do you remember Funland?" Her voice cut through the silence and Hyde made a small moan in the affirmative. "I wish Fez hadn't come along. I wish you could have fucked me back there with all those people walking by." A flush crawled up her chest as she spoke, and her hand began to move noticeably faster as her hips rose to meet her fingertips. She continued to speak, telling him about her dirty fantasy in which he had taken her in the semi public area, even pushing her to her knees to suck him off. As he watched her, fascinated by her sexuality, Hyde could see her movements speed up and her hips begin to move spastically with her hands as she came explosively beneath his tender gaze.

Before she even had a chance to look up at him with a shy, embarrassed smile, Hyde pulled off his shirt and covered her naked body with his own. Their lips met furiously as Jackie's legs wrapped around his waist, and she guided him inside of her tight, wet core. The unison moan that escaped them at the feel of Hyde buried completely within her faded into soft, shallow screams from Jackie as he began to thrust deeply and slowly.

Once again, Jackie's head rolled back on Hyde's pillow in the throws of orgasm; all thoughts evaporated in the face of their combined pleasure. Except, there was something she had been meaning to try. Taking initiative of her own, Jackie pushed him to the side and (with his help, of course) climbed on top of him before taking his shaft back inside of her. He groaned as she sunk down on him and raised his hands to cup her breasts as her thrusts gained speed. The new position and her bouncing breasts above them sent Hyde over the edge, and Jackie soon collapsed, spent, on top of him.

As she lay on his sweaty chest, she prayed that the connection she felt between him wasn't just in her head. After all, Hyde could find something better to do with his time if she was just another girl to him…right? Thoughts of their troubled relationship were suddenly masked by the greater thought of their friends' loneliness.

As they lay spooned together, Jackie sighed sadly, spurring Hyde into asking her what was on her mind.

"It's just so sad about Eric and Donna, you know?" Hyde tilted his head to the side in question.

"How is it sad that they got back together? I mean, I know Eric screwed up with that whole promise ring thing, but they seem to make a good couple. Besides, he's really hard to handle when he's…" Jackie cut him off.

"They aren't back together! Is that what he told you? Because Donna told me that she would have done it with anybody and she definitely doesn't want to be back together." Hyde stared at her thoughtfully as she continued. "And anyways, Eric wasn't the only one that screwed up about that stupid ring. I mean, why would Donna not take his ring? If they're so good together, they should have just sealed the deal and gotten together."

"But, Jackie," Hyde rolled his eyes as he spoke, "Donna just wasn't ready for a commitment like that. I mean, you stopped wearing Kelso's ring, right?"

"Sure, but…he never even noticed. And…Michael and me are so different than Donna and Eric. What he and I have isn't worth all that. I just can't understand why she wouldn't want to hang on to someone who really loves her."

"Because she's still not sure of what she wants, Jackie! Because she doesn't want to narrow her options when she's just in high school! Why couldn't Eric just be happy with what she was willing to give him?" Hyde felt himself begin to yell, and he absentmindedly wondered why he felt such a vested interest in Donna and Eric's affairs.

"Because he needed more than that, Steven! Maybe he wasn't happy just taking whatever he could get! Maybe he decided that if she couldn't promise him something more…that it was better to cut his losses and find someone who would give him what he wants and love him like he deserves!"

They stared at each other for a long, sickening moment, each acknowledging that they had stopped talking about Donna and Eric a long time ago. Jackie could feel her stomach lurch inside of her, falling downwards as though she was in free fall. Her eyes closed as tears collected behind her lids, and she rose from the bed on shaky legs to gather her clothes while consciously avoiding Hyde's troubled gaze. When she was fully dressed, she looked back at him sadly, silently saying goodbye to his still-nude form.

"I'll talk to Eric, Steven. You take Donna." The words came out as a mere whisper, but she didn't care.

With that, Jackie left the basement to pull herself together. While she knew that she should feel some kind of pride at stepping away from a cheating relationship with a guy who didn't like her enough to actually want to be with her, she couldn't bring herself to feel anything but sadness at the lost potential in her and Steven's would-be relationship. Steeling herself against the strong emotions warring within her, she prepared to see the rest of the group while avoiding Steven to the best of her ability.

Meanwhile, Hyde lay in his room, somewhat confused at the turn in their conversation. It was no secret that chicks were over-emotional trouble…but even this seemed somewhat extreme. What did she want from him while she was dating another guy? And one of his best friends, no less! He hadn't even been with another chick in months! Suddenly, he wondered if maybe Jackie felt more for him than he thought. Then he wondered if maybe he felt more for Jackie than he thought. Shaking his head at the unpleasant turn of events, Hyde decided that the best prescription for the next few weeks was weed, beer, and as many chicks as possible. Hot chicks. Non-Jackie chicks. With that thought, Hyde dressed himself to go see Donna, who was bound to be another emotional basket case. Oh well. Maybe if she was really like Jackie said, he could get a little guilt-free sex from the girl next door. Preparing himself to leave the basement, Hyde was determined to just be himself and ignore Jackie to the best of his ability.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long. Hectic summer and what not…but I'll get the next chapter up ASAP, and rest assured that during all this time off I figured out exactly where everything is headed…so…review! Thanks! 


	8. Donna's Story

A/N: A bit of a weird one. This was seriously a literary connection that I could see Jackie making...it just works so freakin' well, and who could pass up the chance to write stupid cheesy Jackie-esque dialogue? Not me. If you haven't read Emma, you should because it's a great book that's way more than a romance novel…plus you just have to know the literary basis of _Clueless_. This telling of Emma is **_ridiculously_** chopped up and abbreviated, but I figure most everyone has some exposure to the plot…so we'll be cool. Read and REVIEW! Thanks, everyone.

**Donna's Story**

Jackie stood outside of The Hub watching her friends inside. Today had been a horrible horrible day. First, she had seen Steven in the halls at school talking to some braless blonde whore in a tube top. _Jill_. Ick. Then she had bombed an English test over Emma while thinking about said blonde whore. At lunch, she had spilled soda all over her shirt and had to change into a spare t-shirt in her locker. Just about the only bright side to her day had been reading Donna's little story in the paper…that and the new dress Michael had promised her the previous day. Those thoughts brought a smile to her face as she walked inside and up to the counter to order fries and a coke. While she was waiting to order, Hyde walked over to her and stood uncomfortably close.

"Jackie." He nodded at her, and she nodded back while trying to avoid eye contact. "How are things going with Mr. Dumb-as-dirt?" His smirk at the moniker made Jackie a little angry, and even though she agreed with it, she felt the need to defend her boyfriend.

"I'll have you know he's a great boyfriend, Steve…uh…Hyde. He's going to buy me a dress."

"Ok, first of all, you _gave_ him the $50. And second, he bought a share in the pinball machine with that money." Jackie felt immediately embarrassed and saddened by her crappy boyfriend and her crappy life, but tried her best to turn those feelings into anger at her crappy boyfriend. She marched over to Kelso, ended up using Hyde's "dumb as dirt" quote, and then sat through a long, boring speech about making money. Unable to truly listen, Jackie found her thoughts wandering to Hyde, who was currently sitting right behind her. He was just so confusing. Sometimes he seemed all about getting a burn…and then sometimes it seemed like he was looking out for her. Sometimes she thought that he had always been looking out for her.

As she walked home a little later, having left The Hub well before her friends, Jackie imagined herself as Emma and Hyde as her valiant Mr. George Knightley—arguing with her, burning her, sometimes even hurting her…but always caring. The thought made her smile, and when she got home, she decided to take a lesson from Donna and put her feelings on paper.

* * *

_Jackie's Story_

Jackie Woodhouse, handsome, clever, and rich, with a comfortable home and happy disposition, seemed to unite some of the best blessings of existence; and had lived nearly seventeen years in the world with very little to distress or vex her.

_Jackie smiled at her words. Well…Jane Austen's words. Whatever. She began to write fluidly about Mr. Steven Knightley, the brother of Jackie Woodhouse's brother-in-law, his ruggedly striking features, his quick wit, and his chivalrous nature. A grin that simply couldn't be helped found her lips as she wrote about Donna Smith, the hopeless nobody that Jackie Woodhouse had taken under her wing. She shook her head as she wrote about Mr. Michael Kelso-Churchill, the handsome but untrustworthy new man in town that had captured Miss Jackie Woodhouse's imagination._

Jackie sat with Mr. Knightley over tea as they discussed Mr. Kelso-Churchill.

"All I'm saying, Miss Jackie, is that I believe you should be careful with him. There is something about him I don't trust, and I believe that he has some sort of agreement with Miss Pamela Macy-Fairfax. I have seen them speaking in a way most unseemly for two unmarried people, and there are rumors that she gave him a lock of her hair behind the boarding school's cricket field."

"Why, Mr. Knightley, I never believe rumors such as that, and as for their speaking, could they not have been talking as friends, just as we are?" He blushed slightly at the mention of their close quarters and looked around to notice how empty the yard around the Woodhouse mansion was. Jackie Woodhouse failed to notice his awkwardness, however, and continued with her speech. "Besides which, Mr. Knightley, I believe that you are simply jealous of Mr. Kelso-Churchill for capturing the imaginations of the women in Highbury Place." Mr. Knightley once again suppressed a blush as Jackie mentioned his jealousy, and once again she failed to note its meaning. "Speaking of the women in Highbury Place, what do you think of my friend, Miss Donna Smith? Have I not turned her from an ill-bred lumberjack into a woman of class?"

"This is another topic I have been meaning to discuss with you, Miss Jackie. I feel that you do Miss Smith no favor by taking her away from her own kind. You have caused her to chase away Mr. Eric Martin, the nerdy farmer who loved her, by filling her head with talk of men far above her social class!"

"I won't hear it, Mr. Knightley. That nerdy farmer is not good enough for my Miss Smith, no matter how many flannel corsets she owns. Why, I have the perfect man in mind for her!"

"The perfect man for her was Mr. Eric Martin, Miss Jackie! You cannot hope to marry a woman of questionable birth and no fortune to any man of class!"

"Why, Mr. Knightley, I dare say that you are wrong. I am sure that Miss Smith will one day locate her family and be found to have perfectly good connections and wealth. And I know that she is above simple farm-nerds! As I said, I know the perfect man for her."

"I do hope you are not thinking of Casey Elton, Miss Woodhouse, because he will only marry a woman of great wealth, and has told me so himself." Mr. Knightley was getting angry, now. "Miss Jackie, you have very deeply hurt my good friend, Mr. Eric Martin, and I shall speak no more on the subject. I simply came to tell you of the whisperings of Mr. Kelso-Churchill's doings. I will say good day to you now." Mr. Knightley stood to go, bowed to her slightly, and then left the vast Woodhouse grounds, leaving Jackie Woodhouse to feel that she had done something terrible indeed if such a man as that was angry with her.

Later that day, Miss Woodhouse and Miss Smith were organizing daytime and nighttime cosmetics when Miss Smith asked about Mr. Knightley.

"He is certainly a handsome man, Miss Woodhouse. Think you that he shall ever be married?"

Miss Jackie's breath caught in her throat at the thought of her dear Steven Knightley married to another woman, but she quickly dismissed the thought as crazy. Instead she answered Miss Smith's question snippily. "Well, I should hope not, Donna, for if he does, my little nephew will lose his inheritance. My sister's second son is in line to inherit Mr. Knightley's estate, you know." Miss Donna nodded, but still asked:

"Think you not that he has spoken much of Miss Pamela Macy-Fairfax lately? Why, I saw them walking together in Highbury Place just yesterday, and you told me about his concern for her behavior with Mr. Kelso-Churchill…"

Jackie cut her off before she could hypothesize any more. "What does it really matter to me, Miss Donna? I, after all, am to see Mr. Kelso-Churchill tonight at the ball, and I must prepare my nighttime cosmetics!" With that, the two girls began to get ready for the ball.

Later that night, as Miss Woodhouse and Miss Smith exited their carriage at the ball, Jackie was surprised to see Mr. Knightley handing Pamela Macy-Fairfax and her aunt down from his own El Carriagino. She glared at Donna as the other girl elbowed her in the ribs, referencing their earlier conversation. Jackie simply ignored the sight, though, and headed into the ball where the pleasure of leading the first dance with Mr. Kelso-Churchill would be hers.

The dance was as lovely as she had hoped. Jackie Woodhouse was the belle of the ball, shown off by the most handsome man there, with the possible exception of Mr. Knightley, who was more rugged and manly than Mr. Kelso-Churchill as he watched the dancing and chatted with those near him. Jackie's only displeasure was that no one had asked Miss Donna Smith to dance, and the poor girl stood alone watching the festivities. Just as pity for her friend was threatening to ruin her night, though, Mr. Knightly stepped up to Miss Donna and asked her to dance to a new song by composer Abba Chopin. Jackie Woodhouse watched the couple as they danced, feeling nothing but gratitude for such a compassionate man as her brother-in-law. They performed country dances and waltzes for almost an hour before bowing out.

It was during her dancing break that Jackie left Mr. Kelso-Churchill's side and joined Mr. Knightley outside.

"It was very kind of you to dance with Miss Donna," she said. He merely smiled and nodded, never taking his eyes away from hers as they chatted amiably about the goings on in town. When she felt she had him at ease, Miss Jackie ventured to ask him about his relationship with Miss Macy-Fairfax.

"So, we have been seen talking and you think it may be serious? Where is the Miss Jackie Woodhouse that does not listen to silly rumors?" He shook his head at her, slightly joking. "No, Miss Jackie, I have no plans for marriage. And certainly not with Miss Macy-Fairfax. She is not an unpleasing woman, but she has not the wit and character that I would look for in a wife." His eyes met hers meaningfully, but Miss Jackie didn't notice the look as she relished in her feeling of relief at Mr. Knightley's answer.

Soon, the last dance was announced. "I believe I must dance this last dance!"

"And…whom will you dance with?" Mr. Knightley seemed oddly nervous asking the question, and when Miss Jackie answered, it was hesitant, as if she feared his answer.

"Why, with you, Mr. Knightley, if you will ask me." They smiled at each other as Steven Knightley offered her his arm.

"Will you, Miss Woodhouse?"

"Indeed I will. You have shown that you can dance, and we are not really so much brother and sister that it would be at all improper."

"Brother and sister! No, indeed."

As they looked inside, Jackie and Steven Knightley could clearly see Mr. Kelso-Churchill and Miss Macy-Fairfax touching each other inappropriately. Mr. Knightley looked at her with concern, thinking she might be hurt by the indiscretion of a man who had seemed to pledge himself to her, but Miss Jackie simply shrugged it off.

"Honestly, Mr. Knightley, I have no such feelings for him."

With that, Mr. Knightley led her inside and stood opposite her on the dance floor. Their eyes locked before he bowed and she curtsied, and though they were silent for the dance, they each felt a pleasing connection every time his hands brushed her waist or her shoulders. The dance flew by, much too quickly for the tastes of either, and before they knew it, they were parting ways. As Mr. Knightley was about to help Miss Jackie into her carriage, their eyes met and they stared intensely at each other. Slowly, Mr. Knightley reached for her hand and brought it towards his lips, his gaze burning into hers. But before his lips actually touched her bare flesh, Mr. Knightley seemed to grow embarrassed. Their eyes parted and he helped Miss Jackie into her carriage, saying a brief goodnight before turning away.

The next day, Miss Donna Smith and Miss Jackie Woodhouse were discussing the events of the previous night.

"Miss Jackie. I…I believe that I love Mr. Knightley." Jackie stared at her friend in surprise, suddenly eating all the words she had ever spoken about her friend's class. Surely a girl with questionable family, no connections, no money, and a wardrobe full of farmer dresses could not attract a man such as Mr. Knightley! Surely Steven Knightley needed a woman who could offer him good family, good connections, a large dowry, and real beauty. Surely Steven Knightley needed a woman such as herself. Surely Mr. Knightley needed…her. The thought made her blush, but there was no denying that she thought that she, too, must be in love with Mr. Knightley.

Miss Jackie simply nodded her head at Donna, though, and managed to question her about her reasons for loving Mr. Knightley (all of them obvious) and her reasons for thinking that he may return the favor. As Donna spoke of kind words he had said to her and the embarrassment he had spared her at the dance, Miss Jackie began to grow uncomfortable. Had not Mr. Knightley basically let her know last night that he liked Donna Smith? What if he had avoided kissing her hand because of his feelings for Donna? Jackie began to grow faint, and used it as an excuse to send Miss Smith home and have some private time with her thoughts.

Unable to sit inside the stuffy walls of her house with all of her thoughts, Jackie decided to walk along the quiet country lanes of Highbury Place as she thought of Steven Knightley and his importance in her life. Whatever would she do if Mr. Knightley married another woman? Tears gathered in her eyes, clouding her view of Steven Knightley sitting underneath a tree and staring at her sad figure in awe. He stood and walked to her, gently touching her shoulder to announce his presence before taking her hand and leading her to the bench he had been lounging on, secluded in a grove of heavy trees. With an extremely gentle touch, he reached the small distance between their bodies and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Miss Woodhouse…Jackie…please don't cry." His voice was merely a whisper and the tenderness of it piqued Jackie's attention. She smiled at him with real warmth, prompting him to lean down and brush her lips with the gentle kiss that he had denied her hand the previous night. A shudder ran through her body at the sensation, and she couldn't stop herself from leaning in for more. Their lips met again, this time with more pressure, and Jackie moaned into his mouth as her hands gripped his shirt to pull him gently towards her. Their kiss continued, gaining heat as Steven lowered himself on top of her and eased his tongue into her mouth, deepening their already intense kiss. Jackie moaned loudly and threw her head back as their bodies connected through the many layers of clothing they wore, and Steven's kisses worked down her neck and into the open neckline of her bodice. Her breathing turned to panting as Steven's mouth worked over her exposed skin with his soft lips, but Jackie soon felt the loss of his mouth on her own and went to pull him back into a kiss. To Steven, it simply felt that she was pushing him away.

Quickly, he stood up and began to pace the area in front of the bench, believing that his love felt that something improper had taken place. Jackie could sense his discomfort and decided to have a little fun with him. She cleared her throat before asking:

"Quite unseemly behavior for two unmarried people as ourselves, was that not, Mr. Knightley?" Too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice the teasing lilt to her words, Steven Knightley dropped to one knee in front of her.

"Oh, but Jackie, we do not have to be unmarried…" His words were cut off as Jackie fell to her knees to look into his eyes and pressed her lips to his again. This time, unburdened by the guilt underlying their previous kiss, Steven Knightley's hands roamed over her body, feeling the curves of her back before moving his nimble fingers to unlace her bodice and free her breasts. Steven buried his face in the crook of her neck and whispered sweet nothings in her ear as his hands caressed her naked chest.

"Oh, Miss Woodhouse…Jackie…I love you with a fiery passion that consumes my soul. I have always loved you, even as I watched you with that stupid Mr. Kelso-Churchill. Even when you made me angry by hurting my friend, Mr. Eric Martin, I loved you."

"Oh, Mr. Knightley, you really are my knight in shining armor. I also love you, like I never loved Mr. Kelso-Churchill, and I know you were right about Miss Donna Smith and the nerdy farmer. Even before I realized I loved you, I always wanted to be near you."

"Oh, Miss Jackie."

"Oh, Mr. Knightley."

"Oh, Miss Jackie."

"Yes, Mr. Knightley?"

"You will marry me, will you not, my love?"

"But of course, my love. For I am not so foolish as to let a love such as ours slip through my fingers." He smiled at her before his lips began to trail down her neck to her chest again. She shuddered underneath him as his soft beard barely brushed over the tender flesh on her breasts and moaned aloud when his lips wrapped around one of her nipples. As she felt his tongue flicking over her nipple, encased in the warm wetness of his mouth, Jackie began to move her hands over Steven's hard body. First, she scratched her fingernails down his back, and when she felt the vibration of his moan in her chest, she gained enough confidence to let her hands wander to his butt and squeeze the firm muscles there.

Suddenly, Jackie realized that she needed to feel Steven's bare flesh over her, and more than anything else, she wanted to know his naked chest flush with hers. Fingers shaking, Jackie worked through the series of tiny buttons on Steven's shirt, pulled it roughly out of his trousers, and forced the fabric off his broad shoulders. At the sight of his rippling muscles dusted with curly brown hair Jackie's eyes widened, and she forced his chest down on top of hers, causing them both to moan at the feeling of bare skin on bare skin. Their lips met again, and Jackie couldn't seem to stop her legs from shaking free of her skirt and wrapping tightly around his waist, pulling his body totally flush with her own.

Jackie felt completely delirious below Steven; the feeling of skin on skin and the heat of his body drove her to rotate her hips under his, letting him feel the heat of her core through her thick undergarments. Unable to help himself any longer, Steven pulled himself off of her and ran his hands up her skirt, intuitively unfastened the hooks and snaps, and pulled her undergarments down her legs, leaving her exposed as he pushed her skirt over her waist. He trailed his fingers lightly up her bare legs, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind, and smiled at the way her hips moved to meet his fingers as they approached her core. When his fingers finally brushed over the downy soft hair at the apex of her thighs, Jackie moaned so loudly the Steven began to question his actions.

"Jackie…do you want me to stop? Do you want to wait until we are really married?"

"No, love. As long as we are promised to each other, I cannot wait to feel you." Steven smiled down at her as he slid a finger into her moist folds; he was clearly pleased at the way her soft moans rose in pitch and her hips began to buck up and down. One finger slid slowly inside of her slick, tight opening, and Jackie moaned in pleasure before his attention moved to her clit, stroking the small nub with increasing intensity as Jackie began to go wild on the ground beneath him. As she came, Hyde slipped his finger back inside of her and felt her muscles tremor around him. Jackie lay underneath him afterwards, panting and trying to catch her breath, and Steven leaned in to whisper in her ear again.

"Jackie, my love, I long to be inside of you." Jackie merely smiled up at him and began to struggle with his trousers. When she finally removed them and held his erect manhood in her hands, she gasped in surprise at the power she could feel behind the organ. Slowly, she guided him towards her opening, and he began to enter her with gentle, soft strokes, whispering his love for her in her ear all the while. After a slight feeling of pain, Jackie gasped in pleasure at the feeling of Steven buried completely inside of her, and threw her head back in the grass behind her. His lips lovingly caressed her neck and earlobes as his thrusts sped up inside of her, each one brining her to a higher peak of pleasure. Just before she came, Jackie opened her eyes and stared up into Steven's, captivated by the love and tenderness she saw there. For a brief moment, it was as though time stood still, and then the ground seemed to shake under her as she came. Once Steven felt her spasm around him, he let his strokes become more erratic as he came and fell on top of her, spent.

They lay together, mostly naked in their secluded grove, enjoying the warm summer afternoon and stroking each other tenderly.

"Mr. Knightley…Steven…we will live happily ever after, won't we?"

"Of course, m'lady." He smiled down at her lovingly, and they each felt nothing but happiness.

* * *

Jackie sighed and laid down her pen before moving to sit down on the bed, her head still full of dreamy fantasy. As she came down from her imagined affair, Jackie felt depressed with the reality she was left with. Maybe Steven cared about her. Maybe he really had always protected her…practically ratted out her cheating boyfriend, taken her to prom, made incredible love to her… But he wasn't really Mr. Knightley…he was just Steven.

Wonderful, handsome, sexy, caring Steven.

It was difficult to describe her feelings for him. She was fairly positive that she loved him, imperfections and all. She was fairly positive that she would rather have Steven for a boyfriend than Michael…even if he gave her shit about her dances and makeup and cheerleading. But on the other hand, she was fairly positive that she couldn't be with a guy who didn't really want her. It was confusing as hell to feel like the unrequited lover…after all, her main attraction to Michael was that he seemed to love her and need her. How was she supposed to deal with being in love with someone who didn't love her? Maybe Steven just loved her in the best way he knew. Did it even matter, as long as he wanted her and he made her happy?

The sick feeling in the pit of her stomach that had developed when she decided to walk away from their affair had yet to cease, and a voice in the back of her mind told her that she was a fool for walking away from something that made her happy. If only Steven would take the initiative and seek her out, she knew that she wouldn't be able to resist him, and that she would take whatever he was willing to give. But he had to be the one that wanted her.

Jackie collapsed on the bed and closed her eyes, praying that the coming weeks wouldn't be too difficult. After all, Steven was apparently starting to date _Jill_… Ick.

**A/N**: Next chapter…will actually be "Jackie Says Cheese." Yeah. I'm skipping right over Hyde and Jill because it would just be too obvious and boring and lacking sex…you all know why I would say he dumped Jill, and it wasn't because she liked The Little River Band. So, just pretend that that's what happened, and we'll move on to some good old-fashioned Cheese Maiden lust. hehe Thanks to everyone who has read so far; it's really fun to see the number of times that my story has been opened (if not read), but thanks _especially_ to those that have reviewed.


	9. Jackie Says Cheese

**A/N**: Ok…super short chapter. Just to give you a little taste of what's going on in Hyde's head. (In my estimation, he's a little messed up, and has a lot to come to terms with.) Plus, I've always loved the way he teases Jackie in this episode. I'm super excited about the next chapter, where we'll have full blown trippy weirdo Hyde-centricity in 'Tornado Prom,' and I admit that I've been putting a lot more time into perfecting it than into doing this one. Oh well. :p It'll be up today, too, since this one seems to lead into it so nicely. Yay!

**Jackie Says Cheese**

Jackie stood with her tray of cheese in the food court at the mall. Sure, it had only been two hours, but this job was showing her the true nature of hell. And it smelled like cheese. And sweat. And sweaty cheese. She shuddered at the thought. And then, just when it seemed that the day couldn't get any worse, Kelso, Donna, and Hyde walked into the mall. Jackie decided to ignore them and keep selling her cheese.

"Try the Swiss you can't miss! Try the Cheddar it's even better!" She was incredibly frustrated with her stupid rhyming cheese slogans, too.

"The floor's real shiny and I see your heiny!" Steven smirked as she glared at him, embarrassed by both his comment and the probable truth behind it. He had been doing stuff like this constantly since he broke up with Jill for liking The Little River Band (yeah right, she thought triumphantly): standing too close, making stupid comments about her clothes, even touching her. It was like he wanted to see her squirm, but today it was just more than she could handle. Jackie set down her cheese, turned, and smacked him with all her might (which wasn't that much), but he just laughed as he continued teasing her.

"Hey, the cheese maiden hit me! Cheese Guards! Seize her!" He smirked as he walked away, hoping that his flirting hadn't been recognized for what it was. Sure, it was third grade school yard flirting…but it was flirting none-the-less. Hyde sat down on a nearby bench and watched Jackie talk with Kelso and Donna. It was unbelievable how fucking hot she looked in that outfit. How was he supposed to ignore her and pretend that there was nothing between them while she was prancing around in a short skirt with lace-up boots? And a shirt that looked like it might spill out her breasts at any moment?

As he stared at her, he barely noticed that Kelso and Donna had left. What great friends… Jackie was now standing by herself, looking like the saddest cheese maiden he had ever seen. Not that he had ever seen another cheese maiden. Why did her lonely pout make him feel so guilty? Why did he just want to hold her?

Jackie fluffed herself, picked her cheese back up, glued on a fake smile, and went back to shilling her cheese while Hyde sat semi-concealed behind her and stared at her legs as they disappeared into her skirt. After about an hour, Jackie had to go back to the refrigerated room to replenish her cheese plate, and Hyde followed her into the secluded, chilled space.

She didn't notice him at first as he stood just inside the door, watching intently while she gathered cheese cubes and piled them strategically on her plate. It was when she was turned completely away from him that Hyde decided to make his presence known by walking up behind her and wrapping his arms firmly around his waist. At first, Jackie jumped at the contact, but when she realized it was him, she let her body relax back into his as his hands began to wander up and down the front of her cheese maiden uniform. Her breasts were just as ready to spill out of her top as he had imagined, and all he had to do was tug at the neck line of her poofy white shirt so that they were exposed in the chilled air. She groaned loudly as he ran his hands over her bared chest, tugging on the nipples that were hard as rocks because of the cold temperature in the room.

Hyde moved his hands down her body, slowly sliding them along the length of her torso before he came to her short skirt. As his hands pulled it up and slipped underneath, Hyde groaned at the feel of the red silk under his palms. Jackie began to pant loudly as Hyde's fingers slowly worked their way under the fabric, rubbing her mound with one hand while the other returned to her breasts. Skillfully, Hyde transitioned between fingering her and manipulating her clit, and soon Jackie's head was thrown back against his shoulder in ecstasy as she softly screamed through her orgasm.

"I missed you so much, Jackie," he whispered into her ear. The fact that she didn't say it back bothered him, but when she turned around in his arms and began to pull his Grateful Dead shirt off of him, he decided to just roll with it. As her lips connected with his chest, he groaned, and his eyes drifted closed as she began to lightly scratch through his chest hair with her long fingernails. Everything went blurry as her hands unzipped his pants and he struggled to pull down her panties, but soon she was positioned so that she lay stomach down on a nearby table, presenting herself to him.

Hyde stared at the picture she presented, hips swaying alluringly behind her, but he didn't want her like this. He wanted to feel her body wrap around him, her lips on his, her hands grabbing the muscles and flesh on his back.

"Turn around, Jackie…" He thought he saw her shake her head 'no,' and her hips began to gyrate even more, offering him easy, impersonal release. Frustrated, Hyde tried with all his might to turn Jackie so that she faced him, but she seemed to resist him effortlessly.

"Jackie…" He whispered her name in the empty room as he gave up trying to turn her, and instead walked around the table. "Why won't you look at me? Why won't you talk to me?" He seemed to find the answer when he finally looked into her sad eyes. They were accusing and sadly accepting at the same time, seeming to say, "Why should I give myself to you like that when you can't give me any of what I need?"

Abruptly, Hyde jerked back to reality, still sitting on his bench in the food court. Jackie was still talking to Kelso and Donna, and he realized that he couldn't have been sitting for more than a few minutes. Perhaps he had been hitting the weed and beer just a little too hard… His eyes found Jackie again as she ranted to his friends about her hatred for the new job. He hoped that she quit soon. Hyde figured that if she wasn't wearing that stupid little outfit anymore, it would be easier to ignore her. Easier to not dream about her. Yet, a little voice in his head scoffed at him for thinking he could just disregard her. Sometime in the course of their affair, things had progressed beyond simple physical pleasure. At some point, Hyde had started to actually enjoy Jackie's company in his day to day life. Frustrated with his thoughts, Hyde buried his head in his hands, determined not to look at Jackie again while he was at the mall. He was Hyde. She was Jackie. He couldn't actually _like_ someone like her.

**A/N**: Please tell me what you thought…and then read the next chapter, which will hopefully be a lot of fun. )


	10. Tornado Prom

**A/N: **It's my other weird chapter, totally stolen from Jackie's Wizard of Oz dream in this very episode, but more fleshed out and trippy. Cuz, seriously...it's Hyde. Plus, everyone has already been through one of these dreams in this same night. I had even more fun with this one than with my Emma episode…so I hope everyone enjoys. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed…please keep it up.

**Tornado Prom**

_We see Hyde sitting on the basement couch, still in his clothes from Snow Prom, although it is clearly much later that night, and he is alone in the basement. He is holding half a joint, no longer lit, and his eyes start to drift closed as we shift to dream sequence…_

Hyde woke up with a start on the basement couch. Thinking that he had felt earthquake tremors, he called out for anyone in the Foreman household, but no one answered him. Looking around for the first time, he noticed that nothing seemed to have any color, but that seemed unimportant when he stood up and realized that he was barefoot and wearing a short plaid jumper.

"What the hell is going on, Foreman!" Seemingly out of nowhere, he could hear Eric's voice.

"How the hell should I know, _Heidi_! It's your freakin' dream! And you made me a DOG!" Hyde looked around more closely and noticed a small black dog staring up at him from the floor. He was unable to contain his laughter at the sight of Eric's voice coming from the mutt.

"You're Toto!" Eric snarled at his friend's laughter before inserting:

"Well, you're Dorothy, you dill-hole." Hyde glared at him angrily for a moment before Eric continued. "Can I suggest that we go outside and figure out what we have to do to leave this crappy dream of yours?"

Hyde walked ahead of Eric, who trotted along at his heals, out the back door and up the basement stairs. As Hyde emerged from the basement, everything was suddenly bright and colorful and definitely not Point Place, Wisconsin.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto."

Hyde and Eric were awed by the colorful world around them and almost didn't notice the hundreds of tiny men emerging from hiding places behind oddly colored trees, bushes, and rocks. They all looked…exactly like Pastor Dave. One of them, slightly larger than all the rest, approached them jovially.

"Why, hello young man…in a dress." He seemed a little confused for a moment before shrugging it off. "Is that what you kids are wearing these days? Because I'm down with the younger generation…that's cool." The Pastor Dave Munchkin gave a hopeful smile and a thumbs-up, waiting for some kind of reaction. An awkward moment passed while Hyde looked down at his blue dress in horror and Eric snickered at him from between his feet. "Anyways, I represent the people of Munchkin Land, and on behalf of my fellow citizens, I'd like to say thank you for killing the Wicked Witch of the East." Hyde's eyes widened as he turned to look beneath the Foreman's house, only to see a pair of female legs clad in brown shoes. From under the house, he could hear Donna's muffled voice.

"Thanks a FREAKIN' lot Hyde! This is worse than the Wicked Witch of the West!" Hyde walked towards her, eyeing her strange shoes.

"These aren't ruby, man…they're…hemp!"

"HYDE! Don't steal my shoes, you dill-hole!" Donna tried to kick her legs as Hyde reached out to take the shoes.

"Sorry Donna…I mean, I need the shoes, you know?" He laughed as he pulled the shoes off Donna's feet and strapped them on his own. "It's a good thing your feet are so monstrously huge, though." He laughed at her muffled screams as he walked around in the surprisingly comfortable shoes.

Hyde and Eric were standing in the middle of the Munchkin Land village trying to figure out what to do next when they spotted a giant pink bubble floating down from the sky. It popped when it got to the ground, and an extremely happy Kitty jumped out.

"You made me the beautiful good witch!" She frolicked for a few moments in her poofy pink dress before straightening herself out and looking at Hyde questioningly. "So, what exactly am I supposed to do, here?" Hyde looked troubled at her query.

"I was really hoping you would know that Mrs. Foreman…because I want to get out of this dream." Kitty seemed to be deep in thought for a few moments before she spoke again.

"I'm afraid that it won't be that easy, Steven. You see, when you have a dream like this, it's usually because you need to learn something. I have a feeling you'll be stuck here until you figure out whatever it is that you have trouble with." Hyde was about to speak but was interrupted by a giant burst of flames nearby. From the resulting orange smoke, Jackie emerged. She was dressed in a black version of her cheese maiden uniform along with green makeup, but otherwise she looked just like her usual self.

"So, I'm the Wicked Witch?" She looked kind of sad as she asked the question, and Hyde almost wanted to comfort her but was interrupted by Eric's laughter.

"Haha…Jackie's a witch. Let me guess, you want Donna's shoes now, right?" Jackie only looked puzzled at Eric's dog form, but shook her head in the negative.

"Those lumberjack shoes would never fit me anyways." Jackie still looked sad as she gazed around her. "I guess I should just go, then. Bye, Steven." Hyde watched her disappear in a poof of smoke, wishing that Jackie was more of a witch. Kitty chuckled knowingly next to him and he turned to look at her expectantly.

"You really like her."

"Mrs. Foreman, I DO NOT like her."

"Oh, shut it, Steven." She glared at him for a moment. "You like her. Really like her. It's obvious. And I bet that you'll be stuck in this dream until you come to terms with it…so come to terms with it!" She gave him her trademark laugh.

One of the small Pastor Dave's waddled over to Hyde and pulled on the hem of his short skirt.

"May I suggest that you go see the Wizard? That's usually the next step in these situations, you know. The Magical Hemp Slippers will protect you."

"Shoes. They're shoes, not slippers," Hyde added snippily as Dave continued.

"All you have to do is…" One of the Daves pulled out a guitar, and they all began to whisper and then sing, "Follow the yellow brick road…"

Hyde just scowled and began to walk in the appropriate direction, Eric following at his heels. "There's going to be singing, too? Ick."

"So, Hyde," Eric asked after they had been walking for a while, "what did my mom mean about you liking Jackie? You don't like Jackie, do you?" Hyde was about to respond when he was interrupted by an obvious character—Kelso in the same Scarecrow getup that he wore in Jackie's dream.

"UH! You like Jackie! And…why does everyone always make me the one with no brain?" Hyde rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, moron. I don't like Jackie. We're just going to see a wizard or some crap."

"Hey, yeah Kelso, you should come with us. Maybe he'll give you a brain."

"That is SO rude, Eric." After he spoke, Kelso was able to actually look at his two friends. "Haha…Eric, Hyde made you a dog. And Hyde is in a dress." Kelso gave a dumb grin, and they continued to walk along the road in relative silence until they heard a strange metallic sound in the nearby woods. As the group walked back into the trees to find the source of the sound, they heard Red's voice coming from a cottage.

"But Kitty, I don't want to be in the dumbass's stupid dream."

"Now, Red, I did my part and you have to do yours. Get out there! The kids will be by here any minute!" As Red came clanking out of the house in a Tin Man suit, he scowled at Hyde, Kelso, and Eric before laughing at Hyde's dress. "Son, I really thought you were better at this kind of stuff than Eric…but a dress?" He laughed as he joined the group. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

The party had only walked a little further down the yellow brick road when the final member joined them. Fez emerged from the woods clad in a lion costume, but holding a bear skin rug around his shoulders like a cape.

"Now I am really a bear!" Fez smiled at them triumphantly before noticing Hyde's get up. "Ai, Hyde. It is your own dream, yet you dress yourself like Heidi." He laughed to himself and joined the crew.

After about an hour of walking, the group was quickly approaching the Emerald City.

"It's about freakin' time," Hyde said to Eric, who he had been holding for the past half hour. "I was getting tired of carrying you and your tiny dog legs."

At the doors of the tremendous, green castle-fortress, Hyde knocked loudly, and a window on the door quickly opened up, revealing Leo's face.

"Leo, man! What are you doing here?" Leo seemed confused by the question, so Hyde continued. "We're here to see the Wizard, I guess."

"Nobody sees the Wizard, man. Not nobody, man. Not no how." He nodded meaningfully at the group and was about to close the window when Hyde spoke up.

"But Leo, man…it's me, Hyde." A glimmer of recognition spread through Leo's face when Eric spoke from his position cradled in Hyde's arms.

"Besides, Leo. He's wearing the Magical Hemp Slippers."

"SHOES!" Hyde interjected.

"What? Hyde, man? With the hemp shoes? Oh, the Wizard will want to see you for sure. Come on in!" With that, the door flung open and the group walked into the wonderful city of Oz. Inside, marijuana plants grew in abundance, and people of all sizes, shapes, and colors smoked joints and lounged together. The Oz stoners watched intently as the strangers followed Leo back to the Wizard's chamber. Hyde walked inside, still carrying Eric, followed by Kelso, Red, and Fez, and when the whole party was assembled, a friendly old man greeted them with a large black bag.

"Why, if it isn't Kelso the Scarecrow! All you need is a brain!"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Kelso looked so sad that the old man just patted him on the shoulder and looked towards Red.

"And Red the Tin Man! You need a heart!"

"No, what I need is to stick my foot in your ass!" He snarled. The old man looked startled, but just smiled and continued trying to pass out his gifts. He turned to Cowardly Lion Fez—still holding the bear skin rug around his shoulders—and just turned back to Hyde without saying a word.

"I'm sorry, Hyde, but I think your friends are beyond help." Hyde just nodded in response.

"Yeah, I've known that for a long time. Look, I really need to get out of this dream, so can you help me?" He stared at the old man for a moment before realization donned on him. "Hey! You're Timothy Leary…I've read your stuff on LSD and psychology man, from before the feds threw you in prison!" The older man just smiled and nodded before turning serious again.

"There's something you must do for me, Hyde, before this dream can end. You must find and nail the Wicked Witch of the West." Hyde just stared at him in confusion.

"Nail? Don't you mean…kill?"

"Oh no. She's really no danger to Oz at all…not much of a witch if you ask me. Mostly, she just hosts roller disco events. But nailing her will be very symbolic of your acceptance that you do, in fact, like her. Because you do." Hyde stared at the wise old man briefly before answering quietly.

"But I don't want to like her. She's so different from me…how am I supposed to be okay with that?"

"Hyde, if there's one thing I've learned in my life, it's that you have to hold on to happiness when you find it. Creating happiness—for yourself and for those around you—is all that really matters. What difference does it make if she's different than you are…as long as she makes you happy? Can you honestly tell me that it has made your life better to deny your feelings for her? Are you happier now that she wants to avoid you? Do you prefer slutty bowling-alley girls who won't even put out?" Hyde looked down as he spoke.

"But she'll just hurt me in the end. What good is it to be happy for a little while when I know she loves Kelso?"

"Now, you know as well as I do that Jackie hasn't loved Kelso in a long, long time. And as for what will happen in the future…you have to learn to let go of that fear, Hyde. If you let it control you, you're just ruining your chances at ever really knowing what it is to be happy. Whatever you do, don't make decisions out of fear of what may happen…especially if those decisions involve nurses or Las Vegas strippers." The old man nodded meaningfully, but Hyde just looked confused.

"So, can I go now?"

"As I said, Hyde, you must nail the Wicked Witch of the West. Why, I can even put you right on the doorstep of her castle-discotheque!" Hyde shuddered at the thought.

"Do I have to?" The old man laughed and then snapped his fingers.

The Emerald City seemed to fade away, and Hyde suddenly found himself at the door of a giant castle. ABBA could be heard blaring from within, so Hyde just opened the door without knocking. Inside, he found hundreds of Munchkin Pastor Daves packed in like sardines but dancing excitedly to the music. He was on the verge of walking back out the door when Jackie ran up to him, no longer wearing her green makeup and black cheese maiden uniform. Now, she was dressed in only a skimpy white negligee. Hyde found himself unable to look away.

"Where's your witch costume, Jackie?" She looked down at herself, obviously embarrassed by her state of undress, before rolling her eyes at him.

"It's your dream, Steven. Or should I say…Dorothy?" She smiled at the sight of his bare legs sticking out of the skirt, but tried to maintain a serious face as she met his eyes again. "What do you really want, Steven? Because I could be down there dancing, and instead I'm standing here, talking to you, waiting for you to make some kind of choice." She looked him over. "You're wearing the Magical Hemp Slippers," she held up a hand to silence him from correcting her with 'shoes.' "All you have to do is strike the John Travolta pose from Saturday Night Fever and you can leave this stupid dream behind. You don't even have to learn anything. Just, please…make a decision." Her eyes were pleading as they met his, asking him to love her or leave her be, and Hyde couldn't stand the thought of being without Jackie.

"Jackie, I…" Hyde couldn't seem to find words, so instead, he pulled Jackie towards him and covered her mouth with his own, savoring the feeling of her tongue twining with his. Their kiss deepened as he pushed her towards a wall and began to feel her body under the white lace of her small nightgown. As they kissed, the disco-music and Munchkins faded away, leaving only the two of them, wrapped around each other in darkness. Jackie's hands moved down Hyde's back, and he was somehow not surprised to notice that he and Jackie were both now naked and floating in empty blackness. Moving completely on instinct, Hyde wrapped Jackie's legs around his waist and sunk into her slowly, relishing the feel of her tightness around him. Every thrust into her was like finding salvation or heaven or some wonderful drug that put him on cloud nine. Buried inside of her like this, Hyde became certain that Jackie was his key to happiness, and he could never let her get away. His thrusts gained speed as he heard her moans float like music around him. But just as he was about to find release inside of her, he felt it all slipping away.

Hyde woke up on the couch in the basement, once again dressed in his Snow Prom clothes, still holding a joint in his left hand. Sighing deeply, he fished a lighter out of his pocket and decided to finish his joint while he pondered what his next move would be with Jackie. The girl he liked. Loved? Hyde shook his head to clear it of the thought. At least he was sure now that he needed to make some kind of move. It was just a matter of time.


	11. Kelso's Career

A/N: This story takes place in an imaginary moment of 'Kelso's Career' (the one with semen donation, not the modeling) when Jackie is happy with Kelso for making money, but doesn't yet know how he did it. Please excuse the beginning…it's just to help get an obvious point across. Hopefully the Jackie/Hyde part makes up for it.

My **birthday** is this weekend, and the **_best_** present I could get is a bunch of reviews! ;o)

**Kelso's Career**

Kelso's hands massaged Jackie's ass as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her back supported by the outside of the basement door. They kissed wetly while Kelso fumbled with the doorknob, only to be quickly separated as the door opened and they tumbled inside. Jackie yelped as her boyfriend's full weight crushed her into the ground.

"Michael, get _off_ of me!" Jackie screeched at him, pushed herself off the ground, and dusted off her cheese maiden uniform.

"Jeez, Jackie. It wouldn't have even been a problem if we could have just done it in the van."

"I told you, I'm not doing it in your filthy van!" She grimaced and scrunched her nose delicately. "It smells like old cheese."

"Well that's from _your_ cheese samples."

"You were _supposed_ to take them inside, moron!" Jackie rolled her eyes at him in exasperation.

"Look, I'm sorry Jackie…" Kelso trailed off from his half hearted apology as he moved toward her. She stepped backwards as he advanced, still irritated and slightly bruised, until the backs of her knees hit the arm of the couch. Slowly, so as to appear unthreatening, Kelso extended his hand and gently brushed her hair behind her ear. At her slight smile, he continued moving closer.

"See, we can still have a good time…" Their lips met once again, and Kelso thrust his tongue into his girlfriend's mouth, his hands immediately grabbing her breasts, and pulling the braless mounds out of the collar of her shirt.

Jackie tried to relax into his touch, letting her hands wander up his solid arms to his broad but skinny shoulders. When his hands moved underneath her skirt and began to remove her panties, she automatically unzipped his fly and pushed his jeans and briefs slightly down his thighs. Holding up her lacy red thong, his eyes lit up.

"I love it when you wear these things, Jackie!" Jackie rolled her eyes as Kelso slapped on a condom and then pushed her onto the couch, preparing to enter her.

Suddenly she pushed him away and covered her exposed breasts.

"Michael! What if someone sees us! It's the middle of the afternoon!"

"Well then they'll just be lucky, 'cuz we're so hot." He smiled goofily down at her. The appeal to her vanity worked, and Jackie's eyes lit up as she grinned back.

"You are so right. I've been meaning to start doing things for other people." With that confirmation, Kelso pushed himself inside of her.

"Owww. Michael, stop. Wait. No…no…" Jackie became quiet as the discomfort lessened, and Kelso began to moan. She sighed as she felt him come inside of her and then pull out. He quickly stood up and pulled on his underwear and jeans, throwing Jackie her provocative underwear that she never would have worn if not for Michael's whining.

"I told Fez I'd meet him at the Hub at three, so I'll, like, see you later, okay?" With that, he disappeared out of the basement, leaving Jackie on the couch, holding a thong.

Looking at the garment distastefully, she pulled it on and then flipped on the TV to mindless game shows.

* * *

Hyde sighed when he heard the two fuckbirds fall into the basement. The worst thing about his home at the Forman's had to be that people forgot he was there, and that forgetfulness had caused him to hear many of these encounters in the past, though it was usually between Eric and Donna before they broke up. He had heard enough of Jackie and Kelso back at the beginning of their relationship to know that this would be short, but that wouldn't make it any less painful to listen to. Hyde felt fairly confident that when he had been 'with' Jackie in whatever capacity he had, she hadn't been putting out much for Kelso. Lord knows he had heard the moron complain about it in the circle. But now he knew first hand that they were doing it again, and it pained him. Sometimes he thought that it would be worth it to be Jackie's boyfriend, even if he had to wear ties and go to dances, if she would just break up with that loser. And then sometimes he thought he would hang himself with a tie if he ever had to go to another dance.

Flopping himself down on the bed with a MAD magazine, Hyde prepared to wait out this atrocity and avoid making an unpleasant situation even worse. He heard some yelling back and forth, not all-together surprising for King Idiot and Queen Bitch, before the obvious sound of Jackie in pain and then Kelso coming. He shook his head when he heard the basement door slam shut a mere moment later. That had to have been the worst fuck ever.

Irritated, angry, and somehow sexually frustrated because of the unsatisfying sounds of Kelso and Jackie, Hyde walked out into the main room of the basement to get a Popsicle, muttering under his breath all the while.

"What a fucking moron…has no one heard of foreplay these days…I could have fucked her better than that in my fucking sleep…" As he unwrapped a purple popsicle and stuck it in his mouth, he turned around to see—for the first time—a very angry, shocked looking Jackie sitting on the couch while The Price Is Right blared on the TV behind her.

"What are you _doing_ here?" She stood up and marched toward him, a mix of angry, embarrassed, and horny as she fumed at him.

"I _live_ here, Jackie." He smirked around his Popsicle, biting off a large chunk.

"You could have _said_ something!"

"And risked seeing Kelso butt? I don't think so. Besides, it was over before I even realized it had started." He sneered at her in contempt.

"Shut up, Ste… HYDE! What do you know?"

"A lot more than Kelso, and you know it. Has he ever even made you come, Jackie? I mean…" Hyde trailed off as he realized this was a really weird conversation to be having with an ex-non-girlfriend. Who he wanted to pleasure.

"What _do_ you mean, Steven?" Some of her bitter tone was replaced with curiosity, but she was still primarily angry.

"I _mean_, Jackie, that sex is supposed to feel good to both people. Not just him. That was worse than Foreman and Donna, man, at least he always got her off." She gasped and grimaced at the comparison.

"It does feel good! Sometimes. Kind of?" She looked at him for a moment, taking in the irritated gleam in his eyes that was visible without his sunglasses. He turned around to throw away the rest of his grape Popsicle, and then regained eye contact. A hint of softness in his eyes momentarily floored Jackie.

"It _should_ feel good all the time…" He sighed, but still looked at her with caring eyes. "I get that you didn't know what you were missing when you started dating him…but how can you just put up with it now? Didn't you learn anything from…us?" Although his words initially made her happy as Hyde almost always avoided mentioning their fling, she couldn't help feeling somewhat angry towards him. The anger built as she thought about how incredible hypocritical he was—talking about learning from their relationship when he had hardly anything to offer.

Anger flared up in Jackie as she reached out and hit Hyde's shoulder with all the might she could muster. Hyde smirked at her and slapped her shoulder back, hard enough to be a hit, but not hard enough to hurt.

"HEY! You can't hit a woman!" With that, Jackie launched herself on him, knocking him to the ground and straddling his waist as her fists pummeled his chest. "You don't know anything about what I'm missing, you, you…"

Jackie trailed off as Hyde caught one fist in each hand, pinning them behind her back in his powerful right hand before responding. She could see a dangerous gleam in his eyes as they stared at each other for a long moment.

"You wanna bet?" The gravelly tone of Hyde's voice, combined with the sudden realization that she was straddling his hips in a short skirt and red thong, sent a jolt of electricity through Jackie's spine. Noticing the change in her attitude, Hyde released her hands, no longer balled into fists, and moved his hands to her hips. His hands lingered there, rubbing small circles before he began to lift her gently.

"Are you gonna get up now?" Jackie began to rise, but stopped quickly when she saw Hyde's eyes widen with something between surprise and arousal.

She just stared at him, mortified and feeling sluttier than Laurie because she could tell that he had gotten a very good view of what was under her skirt. As she sunk back down onto his lap in embarrassment, she could feel evidence of his growing arousal pressing into. For some inexplicable reason, she rolled her hips over his, letting out a slight moan as her clit rubbed against the large bulge in his jeans. She blushed crimson as she realized what she was doing, and might have pulled away if Hyde's hands hadn't picked that moment to slide up her legs, under her skirt, and coax her to her knees so that he could squeeze her ass. Their eyes never broke contact as she felt his fingers gently trace the line of the lacy material, sliding from the top of her ass, gently between her cheeks to stroke her pussy. She moaned and arched her back, jutting out her breasts and letting her head roll back.

"Ste…Steven…" Before she had a chance to continue, Hyde had flipped them over so that he now hovered over her with one knee pressed firmly in between her legs. As he leaned in to kiss her, he let his knee rock against her core, causing her to release another long moan into his eager mouth. Pulling away from her lips, he smirked at her as he began to remove her jumper and Cheese Maiden top, fully intending to strip her completely naked on the floor of the basement. Although this would have ordinarily horrified Jackie, she found herself unwilling to stop him and instead pulled off his shirt and raced to unbuckle his belt. Hyde laughed and stilled her hands before pulling them over her head and pinning them to the ground with his left arm.

"You've got to learn to chill out, Jackie." With his free hand, he finished pulling her out of her costume so that she lay before him in only a red thong and red lace up boots, her arms pinned above her head. Hyde paused to consider how much she looked like Miss February, splayed out before him, swiveling her hips in hope of finding release. Oh, he was going to give her some release alright.

Keeping her tightly restrained, Hyde moved his free hand to fondle her breasts, lightly tickling them in circles but ignoring her nipples. Jackie moaned deliriously below him, bucking her hips and urging him toward her nipples with short gasps. When he abruptly leaned down and captured one peak gently between his teeth, Jackie all but screamed and raised her hips off the ground, silently begging for more. As her body nearly shook with her desire, Hyde continued to softly bite her nipples, enjoying the delighted gasps and the way she lost all self restraint beneath him. Her body stilled when he pulled away, but her breathing remained ragged and she began to struggle to free her arms. He only smiled and shook his head, tightening his grasp on her delicate wrists.

"Steven…Steven…" She whispered his name repeatedly, still writhing with pleasure and wanting. He leaned down and kissed her demandingly, possessively, slowly sliding his tongue over hers as she responded. They continued to kiss as Hyde's hand worked down her body again, this time rubbing over the material of her thong. Closing out the thought that she had worn this for Kelso, he began to play with the material, rubbing her clit through the red lace.

"Please take it off, Steven." He smiled at her whispered plea, but instead of removing it, slipped two fingers underneath the fabric.

"All in good time." His grin widened as he slid his fingers inside of her, knowingly stroking her in all the right spots and then moving his fingers to rub her clit in circles as Jackie's moans grew louder. As she began to shake with release, he bent his head and roughly sucked a nipple into his mouth, bringing another scream of pleasure as she came beneath him.

Once her writhing had stilled, Hyde pulled her thong off of her limp body, carefully guiding the elastic around her sexy boots. He couldn't even count the number of fantasies these stupid boots had given him in the last few weeks, or the cheese maiden uniform in general for that matter. He was happy to finally be able to touch her again, even if it did begin with listening to Jackie and Kelso awkwardly fuck. Hyde couldn't repress a shudder at that thought, and pulled his thoughts back to the girl in front of him. Still wearing his pants and unbuckled belt, he moved to sit on the arm of the couch and admired the now naked Jackie sprawled out on the concrete ground about a foot away.

Slowly she moved her arms, shaking them to restore circulation, and sat up, looking at Hyde with aroused, confused eyes. He smirked at her and gestured down to his pants that barely concealed a large erection. Jackie seemed to understand and moved slowly towards him until she sat on her knees beneath his seat; slowly, she reached out her hands to undo the button and zipper on his jeans and pulled his pants down far enough to reveal black boxers.

"Take them all the way off, Jackie." She looked at him, a little surprised, but did as she was told. As she looked back up at his muscular body from her knees, she couldn't help but be a little awed. For what seemed like the millionth time, but for the first time in a while, she marveled at how he looked stronger than Kelso; he had a manly dusting of hair that was sexier than she ever would have imagined before being with him. Why had Michael's hairless, skinny body ever seemed like a turn on? Fingers shaking from nerves, she pulled the soft cotton material of his boxers down his legs and off, letting her fingernails scratch through the hair that dusted his legs from thigh to ankle. His eyes were closed when she looked up at him, and she could swear she saw him struggling for control, but when he opened his eyes he looked calm and reserved.

"Have you sucked Kelso's dick?" The words were spoken as almost a growl, and despite the powerful attitude he was trying to display, she could tell how important the answer to this question was. Her eyes opened wider, and she made sure to look him in the eyes as she shook her head 'no.' He smiled at her answer, relieved at the proof that he was still important to her. More important than Kelso. Jackie could see the emotions playing across his face and smiled to herself at his transparency. It was so obvious that he wanted her…it would only be a matter of time before she could finally break up with Michael and have everything she wanted from Steven.

Knowing how significant this was to Hyde made Jackie want to try extra hard to please him, so she held his gaze as she positioned herself on her knees between his legs and took the head of his cock in her mouth. Her tongue swirled over the tip before she guiding him further inside, and she moaned happily around him as his hands found her hair and began to weave through the silky strands. When Hyde threw his head back, unable to watch the proceedings any longer without exploding too soon, Jackie began to trail her fingernails through the finely curled hair on his thighs. He moaned softly at the combined work of her mouth and fingers, but had to stop her before he lost control.

"But Steven, I…" She trailed off, looking a little sad, before Hyde reached down and pulled her onto the couch for a kiss, pinning her underneath him and reveling in he feel of naked flesh on naked flesh. Their making out lasted only a few moments before Hyde once again plunged a finger into Jackie's slit, quickly followed by a second.

"God Damn you're wet. Did it turn you on to suck my dick?" Jackie stared up at him and offered an embarrassed nod before Hyde captured her mouth in another kiss. "God Jackie…" She could feel the control that he had so desperately clung to suddenly snap as his tongue found hers, his hands touching her everywhere as she writhed beneath him. As his kisses moved down her body, Jackie moaned loudly in anticipation, frustrated when Hyde looked up at her, his head resting just above her mound. He smiled slightly as she thrust her hips upwards, but stared into her eyes for a moment longer before continuing down.

She gasped as she felt the rough afternoon stubble on his face scratch the tender skin on her inner thighs. When his tongue darted out and licked her slit from top to bottom, she moaned loudly and brought her hips up to meet his eager mouth. Hyde moved his hands to pin down her active hips before he began to flick his tongue over her clit in a practiced rhythm. As her cries grew louder, Hyde moved one hand to burry two fingers inside of her again, determined to make her scream before he fucked her.

It didn't take long before Jackie did just that, biting down on her hand to silence the sound even in the empty house. Her voice, a mere whispery growl, urged him on, begging him, pleading with him to take her. With little fanfare, Hyde shifted so that his cock slowly plunged into her aching wet core.

"Steven, Steven…" Jackie began whispering his name as he slowly slid inside her, and she let out a loud, low moan when he was completely buried in her. Hyde began to make slow, rhythmic thrusts, and Jackie was perfectly responsive. Her lips were either on his or sucking at his neck; her hands never stopped tickling, rubbing, and scratching wherever she could reach on his body; her voice was either moaning in pleasure or calling out to him. As he felt the way he filled her perfectly and the way she knew just how to touch him, Hyde wondered that he had ever thought he could live without this. Without her. The sentimental thoughts slowed his strokes even further, and Jackie was about to encourage him to speed up when she met his eyes. In them, she could read his feelings for her…partially wrapped up in confusion, but mostly exposed to her loving gaze. Being able to see how much he cared for her brought tears to Jackie's eyes, and she smiled up at him before burying her mixed sobs of happiness and pleasure in his neck.

Strong emotions, no longer bottled up and secreted away, seemed to cocoon the couple, blocking out the world around them, and taking their intimacy to a new plane. Physical sensations, though still present and intense, seemed to fade into the background as each thrust towards each other brought them somehow closer to spiritual and emotional fulfillment. Thrusts increased in speed and intensity, and all too soon their connection reached its plateau and the outside world slowly reentered their senses.

When Jackie felt herself fully back in reality and aware of her surroundings, the first thing she noticed was Hyde's hand stroking her back tenderly.

"I'm sorry, Steven." She whispered to him. "You mean enough to me that I want whatever you are willing to give." Hyde clutched her to him and felt a now familiar ache in his chest. Wanting to say something, but unsure of how to say it—or even what words to use—he just kept her wrapped tightly in his arms, silently promising to give her more.

"We should really get dressed," Jackie whispered sadly. He nodded in agreement, but neither made any move to get up for several more minutes. When they finally stirred from the couch and pulled their clothes back on, they moved languidly, watching each other intently. Once they were both dressed, they sat on the couch, realizing for the first time that The Price Is Right still blared on the TV. Hyde smiled at the way Jackie looked at him, eyes full of…like…as she seemed to ponder her words.

Clearing her throat, Jackie just asked, "How should I break up with Michael, Steven?" The question made Hyde smile, filling him with confidence in Jackie's feelings for him rather than scaring him. But it also caused new worries: Jackie couldn't very well dump Kelso and start dating him openly. But at least she could dump Kelso.

"Details, baby. Details." He grinned at her, trying to show her that everything would work out. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him so that Jackie leaned her head on his shoulder as they watched old ladies bid on shampoo. They separated only when they heard the basement door open half an hour later.

* * *

A/N: Yay…back together. Next time is probably going to be one story that deals with both "Leo Loves Kitty" and "Jackie's Cheese Squeeze" (where Kelso starts his modeling in the first, and then Jackie cheats on him in the second). BUT I'll start a brand new crazy plan…tampering with the story line! Thanks for reading! 


	12. Leo Loves Kitty

A/N: OMG! I'm still here. Ok, I know I promised cheese squeezing, but there will just have to be a little patience. I had to deal with Kelso and his stupid modeling. So, I'm actually truly (slightly) changing the plot of the series starting NOW, but I'm still using episode lines. Donna's line in this episode (quoted within) is what inspired this particular means of crushing Kelso's hopes and dreams…cuz it's funnier this way (I hope). Hope everyone also likes my cameo. He's unnamed, of course, since he wasn't in the show yet, but this is what he would have been doing and the image would NOT get out of my head. So there.

**Leo Loves Kitty**

Kelso walked into Halverson's Department Store, wandering through the ladies clothing to get to the Menswear section, when he ran into a fat, graying man. He was about to apologize profusely, but it was clear that the man was too busy glowering angrily at someone else to notice. The particular someone else was a younger thirty-something man in the lingerie section, but that's not what Kelso noticed first. The man was nearly nude, modeling a skimpy pink teddy for a horrified woman. Prancing in front of her, he struck several 'runway' poses and didn't even notice when she turned and ran from the store. The older man, still glaring at the travesty, strode angrily towards the younger one.

"I thought I told you to stop with these shenanigans! This is the last time I let you scare away paying customers! I'm relocating you to the jewelry department!" Kelso realized with a start that the older man must be Mr. Halverson himself.

The younger man looked affronted, but continued holding a dramatic pose. "I was just modeling the garment for the lady because she didn't have the figure for it!"

Mr. Halverson yelled, "I told you that I don't want you "showing your figure" to customers anymore!"

"Then maybe I won't show my figure to _you_ anymore, either!"

"Maybe I don't want to see your figure anymore!"

"Now you know how I feel!" The younger man spoke this final comment with fire in his eyes. Both men looked shocked, but the younger one gathered his dignity about him in the pink silk and stared hard at the Mr. Halverson. Their staring contest lasted for almost a minute before Mr. Halverson turned away and fixed his eyes on Kelso. He smiled as he walked over.

"Hello, young man. Is there anything I can help you with today?" His eyes roamed over Kelso's body, but Kelso didn't seem to notice. He also didn't notice the younger man's death glare in his direction before he flounced out of the store, still in the silky lingerie.

"Hey! Aren't you Mr. Halverson?" Kelso smiled dumbly and the older man nodded his head.

"Yeah, I am. You're a very good looking young man, son. What's your name?"

"Michael Kelso." He responded, thrilled with the attention.

"Well, Michael. Would you be interested in…modeling…for me?" Of course, Kelso missed the leering 'nudge nudge, wink wink' tone in his voice, and happily nodded his head.

"When can I start!" Mr. Halverson smiled at his boyish charm.

"Come to this address on Thursday," Mr. Halverson handed him a slip of paper with the necessary information.

"Cool! Is this like your studio?"

"Oh, yes. I suppose it is. It's my _private_ studio. The one that Mrs. Halverson doesn't know about." He winked at Kelso, and Kelso smiled back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon, Kelso ran into the basement.

"Hey! You guys! Great news! I was in Halverson's Department Store, and the owner comes right up to me, and he offered me a modeling job. Yeah. WOOOO!" He smiled dumbly before Jackie spoke up skeptically from behind him.

"Ok, wait wait wait wait…He just offered you a modeling job? Yeah, sounds a little suspicious… I mean, how do you know it was the owner?" Her face scrunched up as she thought of Michael modeling. Once upon a time, Michael had been the most beautiful thing she could imagine, but now his hairless legs and chest caused her to disbelieve that anyone could find him attractive. She would make a much better model that that moron.

"Because it was Mr. Halverson?" He was responded.

"And how do you know it was Mr. Halverson?"

"Because I said 'Aren't you Mr. Halverson?' and he said 'Yeah.'"

Hyde was staring lustfully at Jackie during this exchange. How could anyone want Kelso to be a model? Now Jackie, she could be a model. Her hair was so silky and shiny, her lips were so pouty, she was just so freakin' gorgeous. For a moment, he was pissed at himself for the pansy-ass direction of his thoughts, but he had little time to follow that train of thought because he heard Eric speak to him from the couch.

"Hey, Hyde. Aren't you Mr. Halverson?"

"Yeah." He smirked a little, always pleased to help with a Kelso burn.

"See?" Jackie said. "Look, Michael, I've been in that store over a hundred times. And Mr. Halverson never asked me to be a model. And if Mr. Halverson never asked _me_ to be a model…then there's no Mr. Halverson. It's a scam!" She hoped it didn't come across as _too_ bitchy. Just bitchy enough to warrant being dumped, maybe? It was almost disturbing, though; part of her really wanted to see him get burned in all of this…was she that fed up with him? So soon after he bought her shiny jewelry? How strange… But her train of thought was cut off by Donna.

"I don't know, it doesn't sound like a scam to me."

"Thank you, Donna." Michael smiled, happy that someone was on his side.

Donna laughed as she finished her thought. "It sounds like Mr. Halverson wants you for his lover…" Her kissy faces were met with laughter from everyone but Kelso.

"Well, either way, I'm flattered." Everyone smiled and went about their business. Eric and Donna sat next to each other while trying to ignore every elbow brush, Kelso started fooling around with some toys, and Jackie and Hyde went back to staring at each other…until Fez came between their gaze, whining about driving the El Camino.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that week, Jackie, Hyde, Eric, and Donna were assembled in the basement when Michael walked through the door after his 'modeling session.' He was wearing a long coat, too heavy for the day's mild temperature. Once he took a seat on a chair, he stared at the ground and refused to look at anyone.

"So, Kelso…how'd the modeling go?" Eric asked hesitantly, fearing the answer.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I told you it was going to be a scam, Michael," Jackie said, somewhat meanly.

"It wasn't a scam! It _was_ Mr. Halverson. He just…"

Donna jumped in, disbelieving. "He really _did_ want you for his lover!" At Kelso's blush, the gang started laughing.

"It's not Mr. Halverson's fault that he was enchanted by my good looks. This face is dangerous," he gave everyone a profile as he spoke.

As everyone was laughing, Fez came running through the door.

"Everyone, guess what? I was just in Halverson's Department Store…" He was cut off by a unison groan from everyone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually, everyone went their separate ways, and no one noticed that only Jackie and Hyde remained in the basement. No one _ever_ noticed that Jackie and Hyde were alone together…a lot. Even Donna, who had walked into the basement when they were sitting close together watching television, didn't seem the least bit suspicious, even though she was the one they had both confided in about their Veteran's Day date. Jackie almost wondered if it was some kind of sign. If so, was it a good or a bad sign that everyone took it as a given that nothing could ever happen between them?

"So how does it feel to be dating a guy that's lusted after by old queer dudes?" Jackie rolled her eyes at the question.

"Maybe if he had more body hair it wouldn't happen." She shook her head.

"You're glad it fell through, aren't you?"

"Honestly, yes." She worried her lower lip as she looked at Hyde. "Does it make me a bitch? That I wish him so badly?" She shook her head at her thoughts. "I wish he would cheat on me with some slut…or just dump me. It would make things so much easier." Sighing, she brought her head to Hyde's shoulder, smiling as he kissed the top of her head. Ever since their…reunion…he had been especially sweet and affectionate, for Hyde anyways.

"It'll all work out," he said, smiling.

"Someone's in an awfully good mood tonight," she teased, pulling away from his embrace to look him in the eyes. A smiling Hyde was rare, and she wanted to enjoy the sight.

"Yeah, well…totally nude Fez earned me eighty bucks, Leo's been hitting on Kitty, and Kelso almost got boned by an old man, so, all in all, it's been a pretty awesome day." He smiled again, rubbing his hand up and down her back. He didn't know how to tell her that every day had seemed like a pretty awesome day since they had been 'together,' so instead, he pulled her towards him, inviting her to lay her head back on his shoulder. But Jackie had different plans. She leaned into his embrace, turning her head slightly to catch his lips in a scorching kiss. As their tongues met, Jackie slowly slid into Hyde's lap and began to grind against him as his lips moved under hers. He groaned at her actions and quickly stood up, carrying her easily to his small bedroom.

He placed her down gently in the middle of the room, and let his fingers run up and down her arms before he slowly popped the small buttons on her shirt out of their holes. As the shirt separated and her breasts were exposed to him, Hyde's breath hitched, awed—as he always was—by the sight of her body bared just for him. His fingertips barely brushed over her neck and shoulders, slowly pushing the shirt from her body and beginning a light, teasing quest over her chest. He brushed softly over one breast, stopping to tweak the nipple before continuing his trek slowly down her smooth flesh to the button on her jeans. Making light of the button and her fly, Hyde quickly sent her pants to the floor, guiding her to step out of them as his fingertips persisted with their journey, barely dipping under the waist of her panties. Still moving with gentle brushes, he kneeled in front of her and pulled the lacy material down her legs and off of her ankles before looking up at her naked body.

"You're so beautiful, Jackie." The words were barely a whisper, and Jackie couldn't contain the blush that spread her cheeks at the sentiment. It wasn't exactly a profession of undying love, but she knew that Hyde had never knelt in front of a girl before, eyes full of some unreadable emotion, whispering about her beauty. Their eyes met as Hyde slowly moved his fingertips back up her body, driving her closer to the brink with his teasing touches around her thighs, always avoiding her aching core. Her head spun as Hyde's mouth joined his fingertips, placing lingering kisses over her legs. When his tongue finally shot out and barely grazed her slit, her knees buckled and Hyde pushed her gently to sit on the bottom edge of his cot, laid his head in her lap, and remained still, simply breathing in her scent.

Hesitantly, Jackie moved her fingers to tangle in Hyde's hair, scratching light patterns on his scalp with her perfectly manicured nails. His quiet moan and shudder made her smile, but when his voice cracked with emotion on his heated mumble of, "Jesus, Jackie, that feels so good," she was surprised. Her heart wrenched in her chest as she realized that Steven wasn't accustomed to simple, loving, comforting touches like this, and she made a mental note to do it more often. When his mouth began to move heatedly along her naked thighs once more, she decided maybe she'd do it every day.

"Steven," she moaned his name as he pushed her knees apart, sliding his face in between her thighs to circle his tongue slowly around her clit. He continued moving lightly at his torturous, leisurely pace until Jackie began to beg for more. With sudden passion and insistence, his Hyde's tongue worked over her with more speed and pressure, quickly coaxing her over the edge. But when she tried to pull him up onto the bed, he pushed her knees further apart and buried his face more firmly into the juncture of her thighs, intent on turning her into a quivering mass of Jackie. It occurred to him briefly that he'd never really cared all that much to be on the giving end of oral sex—it was never more than insurance for getting some time on the receiving end—but when Jackie moaned his name, he forgot everything except making her feel good. Firmly and quickly, his tongue flicked over her clit before he caught it between his lips. He couldn't suppress a cocky grin when she moaned and gasped above him, crying out his name and incoherently begging him to both stop and never stop. As her moans and groans grew louder and more insistent, Hyde released his grip on her knees and slowly worked one hand up her thigh to slide a finger into her moist heat, his tongue never leaving her clit. When he added another finger and began to expertly stroke her, Jackie collapsed onto the bed behind her, absently rolling her hips into him as he pushed her ever higher in her search for greater release. It was barely a minute later when Jackie managed to bury a strangled scream into Hyde's pillow as an earth-shattering orgasm swept through her.

Several minutes later, Jackie regained consciousness on the cot, not surprised to feel Hyde's now naked body spooning her from behind. He was trailing slow, open mouthed kisses along her neck, and when he realized she was awake, he trailed his mouth up to her ear and whispered, "I want you so much, Jackie." She giggled giddily at his words and quickly maneuvered so that he was on top of her. With no further encouragement, he slowly slid into her, enjoying the way her heat seemed to consume him. "Fuck, baby, you feel so good…I love being inside of you, Jackie." His voice seemed to linger on 'love,' or maybe her hearing was just off, but she had to suppress another giggle at his words; ever since their…reunion…he had also taken to being a lot more vocal and a lot more appreciative and a lot more willing to use that word when it described anything to do with sex. She wasn't sure if it meant anything and it always made her blush, but it was easy to forget she was embarrassed when he began thrusting into her, quickly and firmly, bringing her to yet another orgasm in moments and quickly following.

They stayed together on the cot, blissfully unaware of the complicated world outside, for a long time before Jackie dressed herself and went home. As she drove her father's car, she tried to sort through her feelings for the two men in her life. She knew, logically, that she was cheating on Michael with Steven. No question. But somehow, she felt as though she was really cheating on Steven with Michael. It was a weird thought, but why not? For all she knew, Michael had had other girls on the side all this time…not like that would be anything new. But Steven had had only one girl, and that was when they were 'broken up' and he hadn't even done anything with her. Funny how she trusted his word on that. As she pulled into her driveway, she was determined to be done with Michael, but her own guilty conscience wanted it to be his problem so that everything with Steven could stay safe and quiet. It wouldn't do any good to let everyone know what had been going on all this time, even when (if?) they made their relationship public. Being a bigger bitch than normal obviously wasn't enough to force a breakup, but maybe she and Steven could think of something together. She smiled at the thought of 'together' and headed into her house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N 2: Thanks to everyone who has read and _especially_ everyone who has in any way indicated that reading my story makes them happy. Seriously, one of the best feelings ever… Sorry this took so long, it's difficult to figure out how I'm fitting everything together, and sometimes it's easier just to not think about it. A million 'thank you's to luvcali76…without some ridiculously long, rambling, detailed, question filled e-mails about how to change the plot and finish up the season, this might have taken **a lot** longer. Seriously. Hopefully, the next chapter (Cheese Squeeze action, I promise) will be both better and up in a day or two, although getting a bunch of reviews usually makes me want to post faster (not so subtle hint). )


	13. Jackie's Cheese Squeeze

A/N: So, I'm continuing with changing the storyline--but it's still a mirror of the show. I just figure I've set up a different enough universe that it would be pretty OOC for characters to do some of the things they did in the show. Thank you luvcali76; talking through storyline stuff has been SO helpful…and I'm not sure I can separate out which ideas came from whom from here on out, but a lot came from her cuz she's awesome! I'm not entirely happy with the way this ends, but I decided it would be best leave it be and move on to the next episode. Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed.

**Jackie's Cheese Squeeze**

Hyde was at the mall, aimlessly wandering around and trying to pretend that he had no intention of seeing Jackie. In the food court. On his way to the store where Jackie worked. He paused as he saw Jackie talking to Todd the "Cheese Guy." From what Jackie had told him, the little nerd had been all over her from day one, and it was clear that he was trying to make a move now. Todd pulled Jackie in for a hug, obviously because Kelso wasn't here to pick her up again. That was, in fact, the reason Hyde had come—not that he was going to admit it to anyone. When Kelso had walked into the basement _alone_ fifteen minutes after he should have picked up Jackie, Hyde jumped in his car and came to get her. Coming back to the present, Hyde watched as Todd tried to kiss her and then laughed as Jackie slapped him and sent him running away from the shop. He was still laughing when he walked up behind Jackie and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You really gave that little guy hell."

"Eh," she responded. "It's not like he didn't deserve it. Besides, he's a black belt in karate…I think he can handle a little slap."

"That little guy has a black belt?" Hyde cocked his head to the side in wonder.

"I know, right?" Jackie giggled. As she looked around the mall food court, she noticed that the place was fairly empty. Giving Hyde a mischievous grin, she grabbed his hand and led him towards the back of the shop, behind a door with a small window in it. Hyde smiled as they walked into privacy and pushed her up against the closed door, attacking her mouth with his own. She responded in kind, sliding her tongue along his and raking her fingers through his hair. Their eyes met hungrily, and Hyde wasted no time in stripping her panties from beneath her cheese maiden skirt, slowly stroking her moist folds as he did it.

"Fuck, Jackie. You're so wet." He slid a finger inside of her to prove his point. "Were you expecting me?" A second finger joined the first, and he grinned as her head lolled back against the door.

"Nah. Just thinking about you," she replied breathily. While his fingers were buried in her, Jackie freed his erection from his jeans, stroking it lovingly as she guided him to her entrance.

"Steven, I want to feel you in me…" Her words were whispered in his ear, and the hushed tones seemed to slide along his spine, urging him into her. With little fanfare, he lifted her small frame up and pinned her against the door before driving into her with one powerful stroke. She hissed at the feeling of him fully inside her, and they bucked against each other passionately, knowing that this would be hard and fast. His lips caressed her neck and chest, exposed by the silly outfit, before moving up to nibble and whisper in her ear.

"Mmm, Jackie. You feel so good." The words were perfectly pitched to cause the tiny hairs on her arms to stand on end, and as his tongue gently traced her ear, he could feel her begin to spasm around him.

As her mouth opened to scream, Hyde quickly covered it with his own, swallowing her cries and pulling her tongue into his mouth as he continued to thrust into her. With every harried thrust, she bucked back harder against him, writhing in his arms as he held her pinned to the door. Suddenly, he dropped her legs and eased her to the floor before turning her around so that her chest was now pushed up against the door and she could barely see out of the low window. He entered her again from behind, moving his mouth hungrily over the back of her neck, freely nipping at the exposed skin as his thrusts increased in pace, nearly slamming into her. She began to moan again, loudly this time, and brought her hand up to her mouth to silence her cries as one of Hyde's hands began to expertly rub her clit in time with his thrusts. They came together, crying each other's names in the empty storage room.

They came down, panting against each other, and Hyde turned Jackie around so that he could find her lips with his own. Suddenly, through the tiny window in the door, Hyde could see Eric. Laughing and pointing.

"Fuck! Eric is watching!" Jackie nearly jumped out of her skin at Hyde's exclamation and pushed him down—out of view of the window—as she straightened her self out. Walking out to Eric, and ignoring her lack of panties, Jackie just smiled at him.

"Eric! Did you get a haircut? 'Cuz, I love it! You look just like Parker Stevenson!"

"Really? Because I told the guy that he should…" He realized her tactic all the sudden. "No, no, no. That's not gonna work, tramp face."

"Ok, Eric. I know you and I don't have the best relationship…"

"You mean, I hate you and you hate me." She nodded at him.

"So, let's turn over a new leaf, by you never telling Michael what you THINK you just saw." She smiled at him.

His eyes widened almost comically as he seemed to have a thought. "KELSO!" Jackie rolled her eyes as he continued. "He's gonna, like, freak out, Jackie!"

"So, uh, what exactly did you see?" Her hands were covering her face, but she peaked out through her fingers and prayed that Hyde would stay in the back and not make this situation any more awkward.

"Hands, lips, tongues…yours…his…I'm practically blind! I'm pretty sure I have to tell him, Jackie."

"But, Eric, you don't understand!" She had to think fast. "Ever since Michael got hit on by that old man, things have just been so different between us!" Sobs shuddered through her small frame—her specialty—and she buried her face in his scrawny chest, using the exact tactics that had gotten Steven to go to Prom with her a few years ago.

"Oh, jeez Jackie." Haha. Worked like a charm. Between the crying and the reminder of Michael's encounter, she had him eating out of her hand. "Don't cry. I didn't realize…uhh uhhh… I won't tell Kelso right now, okay?" Jackie nodded up at him with her best pouty face.

"Thank you Eric. You're a good friend," she whispered. He made a face at that endearment, and Jackie followed Eric out of the mall, seriously worried about Eric spilling the beans about her and Steven's relationship. This could NOT be good, although she had to admit that Eric was taking it rather well…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric sat in the basement with a very guilty Hyde, telling him about his glorious trip to the mall.

"And then, I walked by the Cheese Palace, and there's Jackie making out with the cheese shop guy! He was, like, all over her! It was great." In his joy at the information he held, Eric didn't notice Hyde's guilt, confusion, or relief. "But don't tell anyone, okay? You're the only one I told." Hyde nodded in agreement, realizing that he needed to play this very Zen if he was going to get out of it unburned.

"Your secret's safe with me." He smiled. "Just think, we hold information that could crush our friend's soul! I LIVE for days like these!" There was a long pause, awkward to Hyde's ears. "So, what did you see exactly?" He tried to sound as evil as possible as he asked the question.

"Oh man, they were making out like crazy behind this door. I could just barely see his face through the window, but it was so obvious that they were going at it hot and heavy." Eric frowned a little. "Jackie said that Kelso's been weird ever since the thing with Mr. Halverson. I almost feel bad for her, and I haven't said anything to Kelso. Do you…do you think I'm doing the right thing? Do you think I should say something?"

Hyde just nodded sagely, using every ounce of willpower he had to smother the grin that wanted to rise to the surface. "Nah, Foreman. I think you should keep this under wraps. Better drama for us that way." He finally let the grin out as Eric started walking up the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackie walked into the basement later that night, really needing to talk to Hyde.

"Steven, he's going to tell Michael about us…" She looked up at him sadly. "I don't want everyone to be angry..." She sighed and sat down with him on the couch. Hyde just smiled at her.

"He thinks I was that little Cheese Guy!" Jackie stared at him in wonder before standing up and jumping up and down.

"Oh, Steven, this is great! He must have only barely caught a glimpse of you!" She paused thoughtfully. "You know, you and Todd do look surprisingly alike."

"Jackie! We do not! He's a tiny little nerd!"

"I'm just saying, Steven…he could be, like, your brother in a different universe or something." They stared at each other strangely before shaking off the thought.

"So, are you just going to tell Kelso that it was Todd?" Jackie nodded thoughtfully, wondering if it would mean the end of her and Michael's relationship. Who the hell would have thought that such a situation would arise?

"I think he'll break up with me, Steven." The words were spoken hopefully and a ghost of a smile passed over Hyde's face at the thought.

"I kind of hope so, Jackie." Hope and happiness seemed to fill her up as she realized that Steven really wanted her all to himself, but she refrained from bouncing again and instead sat back down on the couch next to him and laid her head gently on his shoulder. Butterflies rose in her stomach as she felt his arms close around her and pull her into a sweet, protective embrace. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, a gesture of affection that she had come to love in the weeks since their reunion. They had each had stressful days, wondering what Eric had seen, wondering who he would tell, wondering how everyone would react. The relief that Jackie felt seemed to overwhelm her, and tears that she couldn't hold in started to spill out of her eyes. Hyde noticed the gentle sobs on his shoulder as Jackie clung to him. He heard her whisper lightly into his shoulder:

"I missed you so much when we were apart, Steven. I was so afraid that I would lose you again today…" As the words came out, her sobs came harder and faster, and Hyde wrapped his arms more tightly around her, rubbing her back gently and whispering in her ear.

"I missed you, too, Jackie… I don't want to lose you…please don't cry, baby…" His sweet words brought a smile to her face, and she leaned in to kiss him firmly on the mouth. Reluctantly, he pushed her away after a moment.

"The Foreman's are still awake." He mumbled by way of apology. She just smiled and moved down the couch.

"Come here." Carefully, she maneuvered so that his head lay in her lap. When she dug her fingers into his thick hair, Hyde tried to pull away, but he was stopped by Jackie's broken call of, "Let me." They stayed together for what seemed like hours, eye contact always held as Jackie massaged his scalp.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…and then he kissed me. And I was just so distraught from everything that was going on that I didn't push away." She didn't have to work to make herself sad; it came easily enough when she thought of how bad this conversation might have been if she had been caught with Hyde. Some part of her was also deeply sad for hurting Michael; sometimes she wondered if she was just as bad as he had always been, but she knew in her heart that whatever Kelso and Laurie and shared, it was nothing like her relationship with Steven.

Kelso sat across from her at a small table in The Hub, tears stinging his eyes as he listened to her story. His first instinct was to lash out, but he knew how hypocritical that would be, especially since he had had his own slipups since their last reunion. Like Joyce Ferguson. And that brunette chick with the feathered hair at The Piggly Wiggly. And Pam Macy. And Laurie a few times. Well, all of them had been a few times, but she had been the most. Sometimes he really did think he was in love with Laurie Foreman: she was simple and easy, he always understood what was going on in her head. He'd never really had that with Jackie, especially lately.

But nothing could change the fact that she'd cheated on him, and whether he had the right to be upset or not, he was going to be. Without waiting for further explanation, he stormed out of the Hub.

The whole gang was assembled in the basement, watching wide eyed at the Jackie/Kelso drama. Sometimes it really did seem like having your own built-in soap opera, Donna mused.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want to forgive you, Jackie. I do. But I just have all this anger and I don't know what do to with it!" She stared at him, sitting on the deep freeze, waiting for the breakup, trying to look sad, but remaining quiet. When Eric spoke up from the couch, she didn't know whether to hug him for being such a sweetie or smack him for ruining everything. The smack sounded pretty appealing, though.

"I knew all along, Kelso. And I didn't tell you." Jackie sat numbly on the freezer as Kelso proceeded to chase Eric around the greater Kenosha area, wondering why God hated her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N 2: Next time, "Class Picture." PLEASE review! Thanks )


	14. Class Picture

**A/N:** Hope this isn't disappointing in any way…I kind of like it, but I'm a little insecure. Thank to Maeve (an anonymous reviewer) who made me actually consider doing a story for this episode (J/H really are sitting REALLY close together), and luvcali76 for being awesome and helpful with plot structure (that's just a given from now on)! Please let me know what you think! Thanks to everyone who's been leaving comments—they mean a lot to me!

**Class Picture**

Glancing up and down the hallway, Hyde made sure that no one was looking before he grabbed Jackie's wrist pulled her roughly into the janitor's closet. She had just come from having her picture taken, and Hyde knew that they had a good twenty minutes until anyone would be looking for them. Before she even had a chance to realize where she was, he pushed her up against a wall and plundered her mouth with his tongue. Getting over her initial bout of confusion, Jackie kissed back, glad to have the contact. For the past half hour, they had been sitting with the rest of the gang, discussing memories and yearbook quotes. It had been a little bit of a stretch to really pay attention, though, since she and Hyde had been sitting together, practically pressed up against one another during the proceedings. Sometimes Jackie had to wonder if everyone really was just plain stupid.

Hyde's hands began a wandering exploration down her body, teasing her nipples through the fabric of her dress before sliding his hands down to cup her butt.

"You're not wearing anything under this dress," he mumbled into her mouth. She just pushed him back and smiled, flipping her hair as she responded:

"It would show a panty line." He smirked before forcing her up against the wall and capturing her lips again. The intensity of their kiss slowed and Hyde pulled away slightly, smiling down at her. "Sorry. Been wanting to do that all day." Jackie caught a faint blush on his cheeks, and she cocked her head to the side. "Thinking about, you know…stuff." He blushed more and Jackie nearly lost it.

"I bet you were thinking about the first time you knew you loooooooved me." She teased at him, flashing him her best flirtatious smile. He gave her a little glare and the blush cleared from his cheeks, but he still seemed in remarkably good humor. "Do you remember the first time we kissed, Steven?" He gave her a strange look, one that she couldn't quite place.

"Yeah, Jackie, but…"

"In the mall parking lot when I bought you those boots!" She seemed to drift into space, a happy smile on her face.

"Oh, please, Jackie. That was _not_ our first kiss. I didn't even kiss back!"

"So, what, you count Veteran's Day when we pulled away from each other?" He shook his head adamantly, but immediately looked like he regretted it; the strange look returned to his face.

"Uh, okay. So would you fill me in on this first kiss that I apparently don't remember?" The strange look, the one that she couldn't define or read, got even stranger, and he looked like he was having a difficult time putting words together. When he spoke it was barely a whisper, and she had to ask him to repeat himself.

"You were drunk. And, uh, you know. Paranoid. You didn't…" She was staring at him in shock. "I'm really sorry, Jackie. I didn't mean to take advantage of you, you, you, were talking about stuff and then we were kissing and…"

"When?" He was surprised that she didn't seem angry, so he answered without thinking.

"After you beat up Laurie." His voice still held a hint of pride at that memory. "You were so badass." Leaning down towards her, he kissed her again, slowly this time, as though he was savoring her.

"After that second circle?" He nodded in response; there was a brief flash of remembrance in her eye. "Tell me?" He nodded again, and she proceeded to nibble on his neck while told her the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK

Jackie and Hyde sat on the basement couch alone, both clearly inebriated. Well, Jackie was basically trashed after three beers and a little circle time, and Hyde was feeling good enough to join in her laughter as they drunkenly rambled about everything and nothing. They had been sharing companionable conversation ever since Jackie had kicked Laurie's ass. In fact, Hyde found himself distinctly enjoying her company after that little display. Who would have thought that little Jackie Burkhardt was such a badass at heart? He'd never guess that teaching Jackie Zen would lead to him gaining respect for her...it had seemed more like a way to burn Kelso and Laurie and get his boots shined, but the world could be surprising sometimes. They had lapsed into a comfortable silence when Laurie came clomping down the stairs in full-on bitch mode, clearly seeking revenge for her earlier encounter with Jackie.

"Look, it's the stupid little _child_." Jackie looked back and just drunkenly laughed at her scratched up face, clearly pissing Laurie off. The blonde girl was searching her brain for more insults, but Hyde jumped in to cut off proceedings.

"It's been real fun Laurie, but we're gonna go run with scissors." Standing up, he offered a hand to Jackie, but she just looked at him and burst into another fit of giggles. Somewhat irritated, he wrapped his arms around her waist and roughly pulled her up from the couch, slung her giggling body easily over his shoulder, and headed towards his the door. They certainly didn't need to ruin a good day by being around Laurie when Jackie was too drunk to defend herself.

"Oh, taking your turn with her, huh, Hyde? I know Fez wants to be next. God knows why. From what Kelso says she won't even suck…"

Hyde cut her off, glaring at her with near hatred. "Shut the fuck up," he practically snarled. The words were spoken with such vehemence, such a lack of their usual easy going antagonistic banter, that Laurie actually closed her mouth and just stared as Hyde carried Jackie out of the room and slammed the back door behind him.

Neither of them spoke as Hyde placed her in the Vista Cruiser, grabbed his spare copy of the car key (Eric never needed to know about that one), and drove them to a secluded spot. When they were seated next to each other on the hood of the car, Jackie looked over at him with sad eyes. "I guess I'm not very Zen at all. Not nearly as cool as you thought." She seemed so deeply concerned with his opinion of her that he was reassuring her before he even stopped to ask himself why he should care.

"What you did earlier was really badass, Jackie. You made everyone proud." She smiled at him. "You're just a little drunk right now, and Laurie's…herself."

"She's right, you know. I won't…I don't…" She took in a shuddering breath, clearly holding back tears. "I mean, I didn't do that stuff for Michael. Stuff that Laurie probably does." Hyde just nodded his head, absent-mindedly tucking that piece of information away. "Do you think that's why he…he…with…her?" She was softly crying now.

He almost said yes, but bit his tongue when he considered that it might hurt her feelings. But come on…they were talking about Michael freakin' Kelso. Trying to phrase it delicately, he said, "Honestly, Jackie. It's Kelso. He'd probably run off with a goat if he thought it could…you know." That earned him a small giggle, but she was still crying.

"I'm pretty sure I loved him. But now I think that was probably stupid of me." She shook her head, tears still falling down her cheeks. Without thinking, he brushed the dampness off of her.

"He's not good enough for you, you know." He said it quietly but surely, and Jackie stared at him in shock.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Her head was tilted slightly to the side, eyes big and questioning.

"Oh, I'm drunk. Really really drunk." She laughed a little and he winked at her.

"Drunk enough to listen to me talk about Michael?" The look on his face said that he really didn't want to hear it, but he wasn't going to stop her, either. "I never wanted to do _that_," she stated firmly, referring back to Laurie's comment. "It was so weird, because I thought I should want to, you know? I thought…I thought that he should make me want to. But all sex was ever good for was getting him to shut up and buy me stuff. I guess I just thought things would be different than they were. It wasn't anything like you read about in those romance novels." Hyde didn't bother to tell her that he had never—nor would he ever—read one of those books. "No electricity in his kisses. No grand passions that make you feel like you're flying and falling at the same time. No orgasms that make you scream out for God. No hours of passion in bed. No irresistible desire to run my hands and my mouth all over him. He usually lasted about a minute and didn't even take off his clothes." Her tears had stopped and she spoke in a matter-of-fact voice. "I'm not naïve enough to think that everything you read about is the way things are going to be. But people write that stuff, don't they? People who've done that stuff and felt that stuff. There must be something to it." Her eyes met his in the dim light, and Hyde wondered for a moment what the hell he was doing, but he was distracted by the way the moonlight seemed to make her skin glow and her eyes light up. He stared at her, captivated, as a breeze ruffled through her hair. "Have you ever felt that stuff?"

The question startled him, to say the least. She seemed to let go of her sadness, and the stare she fixed him with was open and questioning and almost…aroused? "Sort of," he found himself replying. "You remember Chrissy?" She nodded slightly, still holding his gaze with her own. "Things were sort of like that with her, I guess. I didn't get totally swept up in everything, it wasn't really a grand passion, but it was…it was good."

"You've had enough girls to know what's good. I've never even made out with someone else except for truth or dare. How can I be sure that there was or wasn't something there with Michael when I have no other experience?" Her voice was a whisper, and Hyde found himself leaning in closer to hear. "I wish I could know for sure if there was something more." As she spoke, Hyde's gaze shifted to her lips and he unconsciously leaned even closer.

Whatever words she spoke next were lost to Hyde as he felt Jackie's warm breath sweeping over his lips. He raised one hand and gently stroked the side of her face before his lips softly brushed over hers, causing Hyde to shudder and Jackie to gasp. "That's it, that spark," she whispered as his mouth met hers again, this time with more pressure and urgency. Hyde found himself quickly getting lost in the sensation of her lips burning under his, the feeling of her smooth skin as he cupped her face in his hands, the resistance her soft body offered as he climbed over her on the hood of the car and rested his full weight above her. She gasped again when Hyde ran one of his hands down the side of her body, and he took the opportunity to dip his tongue into her open mouth. Moaning loudly, she responded in kind, tangling her tongue with his, drinking in his very essence. Only dimly aware of what she was doing, Jackie worked her hands under his shirt, stroking the naked flesh there and encouraging him to touch her in the same way. When his hand slid over her bare breast, she called out his name, and that sound pulled him back to reality.

They pulled apart from each other, disheveled and panting harshly, and shared a long moment of quiet thoughtfulness before pulling themselves together. Hyde stood up from the car first and offered Jackie a hand. Together, hand in hand, they walked to the passenger side of the car, neither needing to speak to know that Hyde was preparing to take her home. They were quiet on the way to her house, but it was a comfortable quiet—something that surprised Hyde given the circumstances. When he pulled the car into her driveway, he automatically got out and walked Jackie to the door. She turned to him with a brilliant smile before brushing a kiss over his lips and dashing inside her dark house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You didn't seem to remember it the next day, so I never brought it up. I wanted to, I guess, especially when you started hanging all over me all the time." He raised an eyebrow at her. "I think I was pissed off that you could forget it."

Jackie was staring at Hyde, eyes wide with combined wonder and arousal. "I did remember it. I was never sure…I woke up with a hangover the next morning and I thought it was a dream. And you were so dismissive of me that I was sure it wasn't real. I guess it did make me a little…needy." He snickered at the understatement and the memory of Jackie following him around. "On Veteran's Day, when I said I didn't feel anything, I was really just scared because the whole scene seemed so similar…" Her eyes grew even wider. "That spot! That's the same spot you took me to on Veteran's Day!" She shook her head in wonder, laughing a little at his sheepish look. "That night really meant something to you and you tried to recreate it! That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard," her giggling tone vanished when she spoke those words, and she brought a hand over her heart in earnest.

"Jackie…" She just shook her head at his hatred of being called "sweet," and continued.

"Who knew you were such a romantic?" There was no teasing in her voice, simply wonder as she stared up at him while he blushed again.

"Jackie…" She ignored the warning tone in his voice and started to tease him about his sweetness.

"You're just such a little cutie mummff…" Her words were cut off as Hyde kissed her once and then bent her body over a dirty worktable, flipped up the skirt of her dress, and landed a loud smack on her naked butt. His hand worked over her for a dozen more strokes, aimed to sting a little but not really hurt. If Hyde ever questioned whether he was doing something wrong, the way Jackie moaned and her hips gyrated on the table let him know that she was enjoying it at least as much as he was.

"You've got to learn to shut your pie hole, Jackie!" With those words, the spanking stopped, and the sound of Hyde's pants being unzipped filled the quiet room. Slowly but surely, he slid inside of her, his hands firmly holding her hips in place, savoring the feel of her wet heat surrounding him. "Fuck, Jackie you're so wet…you really liked that, didn't you?" Her quiet moan of assent filled him with a sudden need to possess her and sent his thrusts into overdrive. Almost too quickly, Jackie was whimpering loudly and bucking back against him uncontrollably, sure signs of her approaching finish. When she finally called out his name in the throws of her orgasm, Hyde quickly followed her, emptying himself inside of her before he practically collapsed on top of her. They remained like that for many long minutes, cooling off and regulating their breathing, before Hyde pulled them up and pinned Jackie to the wall again. Their lips met slowly, tongues sliding together sensually in the aftermath of their pleasure.

"I still think you're sweet," Jackie whispered against his mouth, earning her a raised eyebrow and another smack on the butt as they pulled themselves together, preparing to reenter the 'real world.' From seemingly out of nowhere, Jackie said, "I'm going to bring my friend Leslie over to the Foreman's some day soon." Hyde gave her a look that plainly asked why he should care, and Jackie smiled as she added, "She's always had a thing for Michael." He grinned at that and kissed her once more before she finished fixing her dress and they stealthily exited the closet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I don't condone drunk driving…but I've never met a guy who didn't swear he could drive after a few beers, so whatever. PLEASE take a second to review! I even enabled anonymous reviews and I'd LOVE to know what you think! Next time is…well…that's pretty obvious, right?


	15. Eric's Corvette Caper

**A/N: **Stands up Hi, my name is gah-linda and I'm addicted to possessive, sexually dominating Hyde. (First step towards recovery, right?)

Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. It's really really awesome. Please keep it up! Next time is Hyde's Birthday (who doesn't love the J/H kiss in the door?)!

**Eric's Corvette Caper**

Jackie and Donna hopped out of the Burkhardt Lincoln parked in front of Donna's house. Eyeing her new clock radio, Jackie smiled before dumping it in the back seat and following Donna up to her door.

"Are you headed home for the night?" Donna asked the shorter girl, hoping to just get inside and go to bed after an exhausting night of snooping in Kasey's room.

"Nah…I think I'll go down to the basement or maybe take a walk." Jackie hoped that she didn't sound too guilty. "I've still got too much of an adrenaline rush from stealing that radio." She grinned at Donna and the redhead looked at her funny.

"I swear, Jackie, you sound more and more like Hyde every day." Jackie caught herself before she blushed, and just tried to play it off.

"Hyde and I kind of became friends, you know? He's, uh, not so bad." She smiled to herself, counting on Donna's preoccupation with Kasey to save her from further questioning. It worked.

"I'm starting to wonder about Kasey, you know? I mean, he's hot and I like him, but if he's just leaving town without telling me, isn't that a bad sign?"

"It's like I said before, Donna. Kelsos are like dogs. Except…not faithful and loyal." She pursed her lips and nodded her head, looked frustrated. "They're horny, dirty, and stupid, but cute. You just have to train them." Donna gave her a look of disbelief.

"Train them, Jackie? You mean like you 'trained' Kelso when he slept with all those girls?" Jackie's face fell at the reminder, and Donna immediately felt bad. "Sorry," she mumbled, as Jackie tried to hide her hurt. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed, okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Whatever." Jackie said, trying to play it cool as she walked across the Foreman's driveway and down into the basement. Donna had become infuriating and thoughtless ever since Jackie had set her up with Kasey. Idly, she wondered if Kelsos just made girls selfish and stupid. Bringing up Michael's cheating was certainly a low blow. Even if she was done with him, it hurt Jackie's surprisingly fragile ego to remember that she hadn't been enough for him. Oh well. It was ancient history, and it wasn't as though she couldn't understand the sentiment somewhat…after all, Michael was no longer enough for her.

She pranced into the basement a few moments later, hoping to catch Hyde alone and happy. When he glanced up at her from where he was currently sulking on the sofa, Jackie could tell that he was alone, but certainly not happy. Taking a few tentative steps towards him, Jackie stood next to the couch and looked at him expectantly.

"What's wrong, Steven?" She asked quietly. He scowled at her in return before answering.

"Your stupid slutty friend cared more about a fucking car than Kelso," he whined.

"I know." Flinging herself onto the couch next to Hyde, Jackie turned to face him. "I was kind of hoping she would see Michael and just jump him in front of me. That was stupid, I guess. We'll think of something else."

"You could just dump him, you know."

"Steven, you know it doesn't work like that. If I dump Kelso, we'll have to keep this," she gestured back and forth the between them, "secret for God knows how long. It'll be even more wrong than it already is. If he dumps me, if he thinks he's breaking my heart…that lets us have more freedom to do what we want, you know?"

"Yeah. I get it. It doesn't make it any easier to deal with, though." Jackie almost smiled at the half-pout on Hyde's lips. Although she, too, was pissed off by the decisions of Leslie Cannon, it warmed her heart to see how much Hyde really wanted her to break it off with Kelso. A part of her still thought that Hyde should be happy she was with Michael, since it spared him from actually having to behave like a boyfriend. But his jealousy towards Michael made her think he almost wouldn't mind the boyfriend stuff, and that really did make her smile.

"Awww, Steven. You really love me!" Her words were practically lost to giggles, but she quickly chastised herself. Of course Steven didn't want her with Michael: Whether he loved her or not, he wouldn't want to think about her having sex with him. "You know, I haven't…you know…done it with him in a long time, right?" She thought she saw him smile briefly at that, but it was lost in another scowl.

"And he hasn't dumped you yet? What a moron." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them.

"Of course." She nodded her head bitterly. "Kelso's a moron for keeping me around if I'm not putting out, right? It's not like I'm good for anything else."

"Jackie, that's not what I meant."

"Well then what did you mean, Hyde?" She bit out his last name like a curse.

"Just that, you know…"

"Yeah, Steven. I do know," suddenly anger was gone from her voice, replaced with resigned sadness. She stood up and headed for the basement door, unwilling to continue this argument. "Thanks for letting me know what I'm good for. What I am to you. I guess, I guess I kind of deluded myself for a while." Tears pooled in her eyes, and she tried to blink them back as she opened the door, only to be stopped by Hyde's hand pulling on her arm.

"Come on, Jackie. You know you're more than just a good lay." Shaking her head, Jackie let a few of her tears fall.

"No, Steven, I don't know that. Sometimes…I hope it or I wish it. But…I don't know it."

"Well you are."

"Then what am I, Steven? What am I to you?" She could see him closing up at the question. Rolling her eyes at his inability to answer, she turned for the door. "Yeah, well, when you figure it all out…I won't be here." Once again, she was stopped by Hyde's hand gripping her arm, but this time he spun her around and pushed her body into the closed door. He held her eyes for an endless moment before his lips descended on hers in a passionate kiss.

Jackie tried half heartedly to push him away, but when his tongue swept over her lower lip, she groaned against him and leaned into the kiss. Their tongues tangled together in a heated frenzy as Hyde picked her up to carry her to his room, but the sensation of defying gravity brought Jackie back down to earth.

"No! No!" She shoved him away from her, tears spilling down her face again. "You're not going to do this again! You can't avoid telling me how you feel with sex! I'm not some fucking whore, Steven! I love you! I love you, and I can't be with you if you don't feel that way." Strangled sobs seemed to force themselves from her throat as she felt her stomach fall and her head get foggy at the prospect of being apart from Hyde again.

"Jackie, I…" Hyde trailed off, unsure of whether he was supposed to be apologetic or angry; annoyed with himself for feeling both, he went with angry. "I haven't slept with another girl in a fucking year, Jackie! A _year_. So don't feed me a bunch of crap about how I treat you like a whore when I'm more faithful to you than you are to me. You think if I was just out for a good fuck, I'd choose you? Don't you think I'd find someone less inexperienced and demanding and bitchy and attached to my friend? You're…you…" He took a deep breath, staring at the ground to make the words come out. His voice softened considerably. "You're special, ok? I like you. I _have_ liked you since you beat up Laurie." A smirk found his lips, as it always did, at the memory. "Since our first kiss." His smirk softened to a smile as he raised his eyes from the floor to look at her. "And I want to be with you, I guess…like…your boyfriend." He expected her to squeal and jump around the room. He expected her to demand flowers and jewelry and gay stuffed animals. He expected her to produce a wedding catalogue and start yapping about china patterns.

He was shocked when she collapsed against the door in a dead faint, her crazy emotions and the late hour having taken their toll.

Quickly, Hyde gathered her in his arms, carried her to his room, and laid her unconscious body on his cot. He ran upstairs to the bathroom to grab and wet a washcloth, thankful for the millionth time that the Foreman family was always in bed by ten.

When Jackie woke up ten minutes later, her head was cradled in Hyde's lap and he was gently swabbing her forehead with a cool, damp cloth. At the sight of her open eyes, Hyde smiled.

"You scared me," the words were barely croaked out, and his eyes held more than a trace of worry. "Here," he passed her a glass of orange juice, "it'll help even out your blood sugar." He silently said a 'thank you' that he lived with a talkative nurse. "Have you even eaten today?" Jackie almost giggled at his concern, but held it in for Hyde's sake.

"Sorry, Steven. I didn't mean to scare you. Everything was just so overwhelming, you know. And I guess I skipped dinner helping Donna snoop…uh...I mean…_wait_…in Kasey's room." He laughed at that.

"What did you find?" His eyes were dancing with easy playfulness; he was clearly happy to see that Jackie was okay.

"Well, Donna found nothing of interest. But I got a new radio." She smiled mischievously up at him from his lap.

"That's my girl," he whispered, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. Jackie sat up slowly and began to sip the juice he had handed her.

"I also got a great way to get Michael to break up with me." He nodded his head for her to continue. "I just have to make him see what a terrible girlfriend I am. He's been being an ass about kissing 'Todd,' which is the perfect excuse to give him a copy of Cosmo and tell him to read all the relationship advice, take all the relationship quizzes…and he'll see it. How could he not?"

"Jackie, you're not a terrible girlfriend," He said softly, still regretting his words from earlier.

"No, Steven. I really am. It's not just the sex…that's as much his fault as mine. It's everything. I treat him like an idiot because, well, I think he's an idiot. He should find a girl that respects him, you know? I mean, she'll probably be a blonde bimbo like Laurie, but that would be better for him than me. I don't trust him…I mean…how can I trust someone that slept with so many other people while we were dating? He could be doing it right now! I don't even feel bad about…this." Hyde nodded his head at that. Sure, Kelso hadn't been bragging about it, but maybe the guy wasn't a total moron…maybe he had figured out that he had to actually keep it secret. A thought struck him then.

"What about pushing him to get married or telling him you're pregnant? Remember how badly he reacted last time when he thought you were? You'd be well within your rights to dump him if he tried that shit again." Jackie smiled at him but shook her head.

"No, I don't think that would work. We've hardly had sex in all the time you and I have been together. Besides, he knows I haven't missed a pill since the first scare, and I always make him use a condom anyways." Hyde cocked his head to the side in question. "Oh, come on Steven, he's had that thing in Laurie and God only knows how many other whores. And I know Laurie didn't make him use one. That's just…ick."

"So, uh," he cleared his throat, "why don't you make me? I've had, you know, other girls…"

"Have you ever had sex with Laurie?" He shook his head adamantly, a look of disgust on his face. "When you had other girls, did you use one?" He nodded surely. "I guess I trusted that. I trusted you. And I, you know, like you." She smiled.

"You _like_ me?" He mocked, grabbing the now empty glass from her hand and setting it on the floor. Slowly, with the predatory stance of a tiger, he pushed her down onto the cot—her head resting at the foot of his makeshift bed—and crawled over her, licking his lips in anticipation. Jackie prepared herself for the feel of his mouth against hers, but was surprised when his lips skipped over her mouth and moved instead to feather kisses down her neck. She moaned at the light sensation and then gasped loudly when he bit down on the tender skin at the base of her neck.

"Steven," she moaned softly as his tongue slid across her skin to soothe the sting of his teeth. Supporting himself on his knees, Hyde let his hands cup Jackie's breasts before pulling her shirt over her head in one quick stroke. The sight of her bare chest before him brought a groan of approval to his lips before he moved to suck her left nipple deeply in his mouth. In another quick motion, he raised himself to slide her pants and lacy panties down and off her legs. Once they were on the floor, he sat back to gaze appreciatively at her body.

"Fuck, Jackie," he sighed. "You're so fucking beautiful." Moving quickly, Hyde stripped off his own clothes before crouching over her naked body, laying kisses over her torso as he worked his lips up to her neck. Using his left arm to suspend himself above her, his right hand worked down her body, tickling a burning trail between her breasts and down to the slick folds at the apex of her thighs.

"You're never going to let him touch you like this again." One finger slid inside her tight channel to accent his point.

"I haven't in…"

"I don't care," he cut her off. "Whatever happened before now…fine. But, Jackie, it never happens again." He slid another finger inside her, and she nodded her acceptance. "You barely have a real relationship now," he whispered, "it won't be long before it's over." He crooked his fingers inside of her, roughly massaging her as she thrashed beneath him. "It's best for us if you let it end naturally, I get that," he murmured, "but you're _mine_ now." The phrase was said with such force that Jackie's eyes snapped open, prepared to argue with words about independence that must have been Donna's, when Hyde maneuvered his hand to massage her clit and send her rapidly into orgasm.

As Jackie recovered herself, Hyde forcefully flipped her body on the cot so that she knelt on all fours in front of him. Moving more slowly than she had expected, Hyde thrust himself into her and began a steady rhythm that was fast enough to drive Jackie to the brink of another orgasm, but not enough to force her over the edge. It was like slow torture: tingling heat spread through her body, goose bumps rose on her naked flesh from the pleasure, but she couldn't find her release.

"Please, Steven," she managed to grind out in between her whimpers of pleasure.

"Please, what?" His breath came in harsh pants against the back of her neck, keeping his thrusts slow and steady. It occurred to her that he knew exactly what he was doing to her, and he was going to make her beg for more. Again, some part of her that she identified with Donna rebelled against the idea, but the rest of her was ready to scream in frustration.

"Please let me cum, Steven, please," she moaned. At that, Hyde sped up his thrusts, bringing her quickly over the edge and following behind rapidly.

They collapsed together on the bed, a pile of sweaty tangled limbs as they caught their breaths. After several minutes of panting and light kisses, Hyde spared a glance at the watch he kept near his bed. Noting the late hour, they rose from the cot and threw their clothes on before Hyde took Jackie's hand and led her to her car parked in front of Donna's house.

"One day I'm going to make you beg for it, Steven," Jackie warned, only partially teasing as she leaned against the car next to Hyde. She expected him to get flustered or upset, but instead he smirked and raised an eyebrow. Leaning in close to her ear, he whispered:

"Is that a promise?" Unable to stop a giggle, she smacked him on the chest before pulling him into a warm hug.

"So, uh, your birthday is next week, right?" Hyde's eyes widened in surprise and then annoyance.

"Yeah. Eighteen. Fuck." Jackie could understand the sentiment—she had faced enough crappy loveless birthdays with her parents out of town—but presents were always the saving grace.

"Well, maybe I can come up with a birthday present that will make it better for you," she whispered into his ear promisingly. When she pulled back, Hyde could see that she was blushing furiously at the thought of giving him a very personal present, and he couldn't help leaning in to kiss her. Too soon, she pulled away from him, though, remembering that they were outside and not in the private confines of his room. Hyde watched as she climbed into the car and drove away before he returned to the basement.

Neither noticed a shocked Donna watching them from the front window of her house. Unable to fathom what she had just seen, she turned to go back to bed. The thought that they actually had something going on between them flickered through her mind; she almost rejected it outright, but then she remembered Hyde standing in the driveway after the Veteran's Day date staring longingly at Jackie's retreating form. Jackie and Hyde _had_ been awfully friendly since that little date fiasco. In fact…they had been awfully close before that, which was why the date fiasco happened. Donna remembered another moment from a few weeks ago, when she walked into the basement where the two were parked on the couch next to each other, looking decidedly guilty. At the time, Donna had assumed that she had wandered into a discussion about her dates with Kasey Kelso, but now she wondered if that wasn't a rather self-centered thing to assume. Well, the two _had _become friends, as Jackie had proclaimed on multiple occasions, and she didn't want to wreck up the group because she misinterpreted some friendly gesture. Friendly hand holding followed by friendly cuddling followed by friendly kissing. On the lips. At three in the morning. Donna resolved to watch them very closely and confront Jackie the next time they were alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N 2: **PLEASE review! And after you do, check out my new story in collaboration with luvcali76! It's called **"Do You Think It's Alright?"** and you can find it under the penname "gah-luvcali" in the M section. A Wedding Dress! Smut! Drama! Betrayal! True Love! Male Strippers! Fluffycakes? You know you want to read it! It will be the most original, one of a kind, gripping, can't stop reading, awesome J/H story you've ever read, or your money back.


	16. Hyde's Birthday

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! Ya'll are awesome! The inspiration for this chapter came about in large part because of the not-so-remarkable realization that Mila Kunis is freakin' hot as hell. Like, fifty times hotter than Jackie in the show. ;o) Now on with Hyde's Birthday.

**Hyde's Birthday**

Hyde followed Red to the Pinciotti's house for his eighteenth birthday party. Eighteen. The year he could drink. Well, legally anyways. The year he could vote. If there was anyone running for office who wasn't a complete tool. The year he could be drafted. That one scared the shit out of him, especially considering the fucking wacko tools in power that he didn't want to vote for. With his luck, one of them would raise the drinking age or start another pointless war or just steal a fucking election. Of course, all his friends just thought he was paranoid, but what the fuck ever.

Trying to avoid negative thoughts about a world that suddenly seemed much closer now that he was eighteen, Hyde stepped into Donna's living room and tried to smile when everyone yelled, "Surprise!" So, maybe birthdays weren't all bad when you had cool friends who just want you to be happy. As he stood in the doorway, contemplating the fact that maybe he didn't really hate birthday parties, Jackie flounced over to him and kissed him softly on the corner of his mouth, and he decided that maybe he loved birthday parties. He vaguely heard Kelso yell something about kissing other guys, but the rush of blood past his ears seemed to deafen him to everything but Jackie as he wrapped his arms around her. Gradually, everyone turned their attention to other things; cupcakes and bra straps and piñatas became more interesting than the way Hyde and Jackie stood together, which was good because Hyde found himself unable to remove his arm from around her waist.

They had been open about being at least a little friendly towards each other. But never before had Hyde found it so impossible to take his hands off of her while her boyfriend was in the same room; never before had Jackie wiggled her hand into his back pocket in full view of the rest of the gang; never before had they come so near to touching lips in public. The mere thought of being able to kiss her in public made him hard, or maybe it was her fingernails scratching down his back or the familiar arousing sent of her shampoo. He groaned lightly in his throat before moving away from her, but he felt her eyes on him throughout the party and heard her laughing especially loudly when he chased Kelso with the piñata bat.

What neither Jackie nor Hyde noticed was Donna's pensive gaze, watching every move they made, every glance they shared, every smile that grazed their lips. She saw a look of peace cross Hyde's face when Jackie stood near him and the light in Jackie's eyes when Hyde wrapped his arms around her. She watched as they left the door and went into the party, but noticed the smoldering stares that they shared across the room when they thought no one was looking. It didn't take much imagination on Donna's part to understand what the situation was, and the longer she watched the more obvious it became that something big was going on between them. Torn between being pissed off at them for cheating and pissed off at herself for never noticing their behavior, Donna simply set her mouth in a grim line and resolved to invite Jackie over the next time she needed "help" getting ready for a date with Kasey. That would be the perfect environment to grill her about her affair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Jackie sashayed into the basement in very little other than a coat, smiling in relief when she found Hyde alone. God, just imagining being able to be with him out in the open was enough to make her hot, and the way he had been so reluctant to take his arms away from her made her want to jump for joy. His eyes turned towards her, and Jackie paused and watched him curiously take in the sight of her wrapped up in an oversized trench coat. Beckoning him with one index finger, Jackie walked into Hyde's room and motioned for him to sit on the bed facing her where she stood in the center of the small room. When she was sure that she had his undivided attention, she moved to stand in front of him and slowly untied the belt, letting the coat fall open to reveal feet enclosed in tall black heals, legs encased in thigh high black silk, a garter belt snapped over a black thong…and nothing else.

Jackie stood, nearly nude in the cool air of the basement, and watched Hyde stare at her. She was close enough to hear his breath hitch and see his pupils dilate with arousal as her coat hit the floor and she took another step forward. His eyes raked over her, trying to take in everything at once. Her hair was messily curled, hanging down around her face. Her makeup was heavier than usual: dark, smoky eye shadow stood out on her flawless skin and her plump lips shimmered with gloss in the dim light. Her shoes, although taller and more pointed than the beloved Cheese Maiden shoes, laced up her calf in the same alluring way. Her stockings, made of sheer black silk, were topped with wide bands of lace that left several inches of bare skin covered only by the strap of her garter belt before the swell of her hips. Her sheer black thong covered almost nothing as it lay over her freshly shaved pubic mound. Her breasts, tipped by rock hard rosy nipples, were completely bare to his gaze.

"Happy Birthday, Steven," she whispered, more affected than she had planned to be by the hungry gaze that hardly left her body. All Hyde could manage to respond with was adamant head nodding; she supposed that she had succeeded in giving him a gift that made him feel happy about his birthday, and that made her smile. Moving slowly, aware that her shoes made her hips swivel dangerously, which in turn caused her breasts to jiggle alluringly, Jackie walked the remaining steps towards him and sat straddling his thighs. Immediately, his hands gripped her hips as though he was restraining her, and he leaned forward until his lips found a nipple.

Jackie gasped in pleasure at the feeling of his mouth on her, but when his questing fingers slipped underneath the front of her underwear, she pulled away. Her index finger pressed into his lips, cutting off the argument she knew was coming.

"This is _your_ present, baby." She smirked at him knowingly before sliding to the floor between his legs. Taking her sweet time, she trailed her long fingernails up and down the insides of his denim covered thighs before pulling down the zipper of his fly and sliding the jeans down and off his legs. Smiling at his lack of boxers tonight, her gaze turned hungrily to the bare erection that seemed to strain towards her. She gave him a flirtatious wink before turning her attention to his body. Jackie trailed her tongue through the hair at the top of Hyde's thighs before resting her head in his lap, allowing him to feel her warm breath on the base of his erection.

Hyde shuddered against her, clenching and unclenching the material of his sheets in his fists as he restrained himself from jumping her. Slowly—torturously slowly—Jackie began to raise her head, moving the warmth of her breath up the length of his shaft until her tongue darted out and licked the tip, earning her a soft moan. Continuing with her slow pace, Jackie teasingly moved her lips and tongue over every inch of his manhood, never taking him in her mouth, until his breath came in harsh pants of desire.

"Jackie." His voice broke on the whispered word, and she found that it was a plea she couldn't deny. Speeding up her pace, Jackie took the head in her mouth, sucking hard and swirling her tongue around it before letting him deeper inside. He fought the urge to grab her head and guide her, choosing instead to sit back and watch the beautiful girl on her knees in front of him—and fuck if Jackie wasn't the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen, dressed for his eyes only and submitting herself before him. That thought sent a pulse of heat down his body, and he tried to push her away, knowing that his orgasm was imminent.

But her response to his push was to take him deeper and move faster, and Hyde came the instant he realized that she was going to let him do it in her mouth. Hyde groaned loudly and cradled her head, thrusting towards her as he erupted into her warm mouth. Panting with exhaustion, Hyde watched as Jackie nervously swallowed and stared up at him, waiting for a reaction. He smiled at her before forcing her underneath him on the bed. The thin fabric of her panties ripped easily as he tugged, and he found himself inflamed with arousal at the sight of her, almost as though he hadn't just had a more than satisfactory orgasm.

"Fuck, Jackie," he whispered as he pushed her legs apart, giving him an uninterrupted view of her most intimate parts, "you're definitely the best birthday present I've ever gotten." He gave her a wicked grin as his eyes roamed her nearly naked body, enjoying the way her liquid arousal glistened against her smooth skin. Pushing his head between her thighs, he stilled for a moment, breathing in her scent and building the tension between them before lapping at her sex, driving her crazy with unfulfilled desire. The razor she had used earlier that day had left every inch of her mound highly sensitive to his movements, so each movement of his smooth cheek against her sent shivers through her body. Hyde smiled to himself as her breathless moans became pleas for more and brought her quickly over the edge with a few hard thrashes of his tongue.

Hyde smiled widely as their eyes locked and slowly shifted his weight over her naked body to kiss her. Their lips met slowly and languidly, and as Hyde slid his tongue into her mouth, he found that he enjoyed the taste of himself on her. Breaking apart from their kiss, he lay back on the bed, spooning Jackie's body against his while his hands grasped firmly around her waist. His intent, although he never would have admitted it, was just to cuddle with her and enjoy the satisfaction she had already given him. But when Jackie felt his erection pressing into her, back in full force, she worked a hand behind her and stroked him while lifting her top leg, slowly guiding him into her from their position.

They groaned loudly together as his length sunk into her core, and as Hyde began to slowly move inside of her, he buried his moans in her sensitive neck, sending shivers down her spine. His arms wrapped around her body tightly, pulling her against him as he thrust and filling his hands with as much of her body as possible. The sensations of their union and promised pleasure burned through him as they ground slowly against each other, lost in a world of moans and whispers. It felt like hours later that Hyde's hips began a faster pace and one hand drifted down to stroke Jackie's clit, almost instantly bringing her to orgasm. Following quickly, he exploded inside of her, sinking his teeth into her neck to silence his cry.

Holding her limp body against his, Hyde once more wrapped his arms tightly around her, hardly even noticing the sweat that plastered her hair to her shoulders as he kissed her neck. Jackie giggled next to him.

"You left a mark, didn't you?" He could tell that she was trying to sound angry, but he could hear the smile in her voice.

"You can wear a scarf or something," he replied smugly.

"It's practically summer, Steven!" She shook her head, pausing in thought. "I can probably just use some cover up." Jackie started to rise from the bed, needing only to pull on her coat to be ready to head home, but was stopped by Hyde's insistent grasp.

"No. Stay." His arms snaked around her more tightly, molding her nearly nude back to his chest.

"It's getting late, though," she worried her lower lip even though Hyde couldn't see her expression. They both knew that she had no one waiting for her at home, so the excuse didn't carry much weight.

"Stay here tonight," he whispered in her ear. She wanted to stay. Badly. Steven had never made any suggestion close to this, and it seemed so intimate and loving and full of fun possibilities that she wanted to just say yes. But there were plenty of reasons not to.

"Steven, my car is in front of the Pinciotti's!"

"Tell them you were drunk and you walked home. I'll drive you home in the morning so you can get changed and go back to pick up your car," he replied logically.

"And tomorrow morning? When someone comes in here looking for you?" She could feel Hyde's smirk even if she couldn't see it, and she struggled to turn around and break his grasp.

"It's a weekend and the day after my eighteenth birthday. Not even Kelso is going to be stupid enough to bother me. No one is going to see you. Everything is going to be fine." With that pronouncement, Hyde pulled her tightly against him again, letting her feel how her struggling had affected him. His erection rubbed against her as he asked, "So you're going to stay here, right?" He smiled when she nodded and turned her around to kiss her fully on the lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N 2: Review! Anonymous reviews accepted! It takes ten seconds! PLEEEEEASE? muah

Whatever you do, don't head over to "Do You Think It's Alright," my collaborative story with luvcali76 (author of the awesome story Highway Through Hell) under the penname gah-luvcali, unless you love smut and have a good sense of humor. But if you do…then please check it out. )


	17. Eric's False Alarm

**A/N:** I'll be honest, ya'll…this is my one of my favorite chapters so far, and I'd really _really_ **_really_** love to know if you agree—reviews on this one are extra important. _**muah**_

If you recall, Jackie made Hyde a "promise" at the tail end of **Eric's Corvette Caper **(chapter 15) that she was one day going to make Hyde BEG for it… After they each do their part to save the day for Donna and Eric (I messed with the plot, but don't expect a bunch of sunshine and happiness), she fulfills that promise. They're growing up so quickly… sniffle I hope you're enjoying my development of the characters…just remember that it's taken a long time to get them here. But 'here' is such a lovely place.

PS: Don't hate me for Donna and Kasey...it's just what I think is logical given who he is, you know?

**Eric's False Alarm**

"So, what are you and Kasey doing tonight?" Jackie asked Donna as she watched the red haired girl touch up her blush.

"He won't tell me; it's a surprise," she replied, twisting her blush brush nervously in her hands before touching up her blush. Again.

"Oh, honey. It's blush, not spray paint." Jackie rolled her eyes and took Donna's makeup into her own hands. Makeup was, after all, the reason that Donna had called her over. "A surprise, huh?" Jackie asked, trying to sound like she didn't know what awaited Donna that night. "What if the surprise is something big, do you really think you're ready for it? I mean…" she looked over Donna, trying to decide how much to tell. "How do you really _feel_ about Kasey?" Donna blushed and looked down at her hands.

"I don't know," she responded quietly, twisting her mascara wand in her hands. Maybe she didn't know exactly what her boyfriend had planned that night, but Donna wasn't stupid and she knew exactly where it was leading.

"Do you love him?" Jackie asked quietly. Donna was clearly surprised by the question, and stuttered through her answer.

"I don't know? Maybe?"

"Do you love him like you love Eric?" The question caused Donna to glare up at her tiny friend.

"I don't love Eric anymore, Jackie. He's just; he's the scrawny neighbor-boy. He's like the brother I never had." Suddenly Donna looked sad. "The brother I never had that I had sex with." Jackie made a face at that, but Donna just looked at her strangely. "And why do you care, anyways? I thought you wanted me to be with Kasey so we could 'go baby shopping' together?" Jackie stuck her tongue out at Donna.

"Do you love Kasey, Donna?" she asked again. "Can you trust him with anything? Would you go to him if you had a problem? Does he make you want to be a better person?" Donna stared at her like she had grown a second head while Jackie thought about all the times she had run to Steven when she had a problem.

"What happened to the 'holy trinity of love,' Jackie? Hair, body, car?" Jackie shook her head at her friend, exasperated.

"Only whores choose to sleep with people for those reasons! I'm just saying, _Donna_, that for whatever reason," she made a disgusted face, "you still love Eric. And it's not right to have sex with someone when you're in love with someone else." She nodded sagely at her own advice, not noticing the disbelieving look Donna gave her.

"What the hell, Jackie? I _know_ you're doin' it with Hyde while you're still with Kelso; where the hell did your moral high ground come from?" Jackie's hand flew over her mouth in shock at Donna's knowledge of her relationship with Hyde.

"You don't know what you're talking about, you big red whore!" Jackie accused loudly, backing up from Donna in the small room. The look on her friend's face told her that there was no backing out of the accusation, though, so Jackie just sighed with resignation. "How did you find out?" she asked quietly.

"I saw you and Hyde at your car a few days before his birthday," Donna answered honestly. "I don't know why I didn't notice before," she sounded almost disappointed with herself as she shook her head. "And don't worry," she interjected before Jackie could speak, "I didn't tell anyone." They stared at each other silently for a moment before Donna remembered their previous conversation. "Anyways, how can you lecture me on not having sex with someone I don't love when you're doing it?" When Jackie answered, she spoke quietly towards the floor.

"I don't love Michael. I love Steven. So, technically, I'm not having sex with someone I don't love." Donna tried valiantly to look shocked, but she couldn't hold back her laughter.

"Oh come on, Jackie. You expect me to believe that you and Hyde are in love and you and Kelso haven't had sex in…how long?" Jackie shrugged her shoulders, staring at the ground. "How long have you been screwing around with Hyde?" Donna asked suddenly, expecting an answer like 'a few weeks.'

"Okay, first of all, Donna, I won't have you degrading the love that Steven and I share by calling it 'screwing around!' Second of all, umm, on and off since Veteran's Day?"

When she heard the truth, Donna nearly choked. "How can you do that to Kelso?" She yelled at her friend. Jackie rolled her eyes before responding.

"Come on, Donna. I don't have any proof, but I know Michael's cheating on me, too. He barely bugs me at all for sex, and that means he's getting it somewhere else. It's been convenient, for both of us, I imagine."

"You have to tell him, Jackie!" Donna was trying to keep her level of 'outrage' up, but remembering all of Kelso's slimeball cheating from before made it really hard to hold this against Jackie.

"Donna, don't be stupid. I'm sleeping with one of his best friends! Eventually, he'll slip. He'll dump me, he'll knock some other girl up, he'll get caught cheating. He's really not that smart. I can feel that it's gonna happen soon, and it's really better for Steven and me if we wait for that." Jackie looked up at the confusion painted across Donna's face. "I want to be with him, Donna. And he wants to be with me," she whispered quietly.

Donna sat with her mouth gaping, trying to come to terms with what Jackie had said. She had blurted out her knowledge of Jackie and Hyde's relationship less suavely than she had planned, and she was even more shocked by Jackie's reaction. But most astounding was the fact that she was sympathizing with Jackie. Thinking back to their behavior at Hyde's birthday party, it was easy to tell that they cared about each other.

"You'll keep it quiet, won't you?" Jackie asked. When Donna nodded, Jackie threw herself at the taller girl, enveloping her in a hug before returning to makeup.

"I'd just like to be on the record as saying that you and Hyde are going to have to tell Kelso eventually, and I think it's wrong to lie." The words were spoken unconvincingly and Jackie smiled.

"Duly noted." Eying Donna again, Jackie wagged the mascara tube in her face. "And I'd just like to be on the record as saying that you love Eric and you have no business sleeping with Kasey." Donna just rolled her eyes and went back to worrying about her makeup, trying to ignore anything that might ruin her night with Kasey.

* * *

"Well, I called the _Le Motel_." Eric passed the burning joint to Fez. "Fez, you were right. Kasey has a reservation for tonight." Eric shook his head sadly and looked at his dark skinned friend. 

"And Hyde, you were right. I cannot keep a secret." Fez frowned at his admission.

"Speaking of secrets, look what I found in Jackie's cheese." Kelso held up a slip of paper. "Some guy Phil's phone number!" Kelso turned towards Hyde as he babbled. "I can't take it any more, I just know it Hyde, she's cheatin' on me again!"

"Kelso, don't jump to conclusions. Maybe I don't care!" Hyde tried to school his features into practiced stoicism, hiding the mild guilt that seemed to spring up as he thought about what he was doing with Jackie. It was quickly smothered by his annoyance with Kelso, though. He was about to offer Eric some sage advice on not being a pansy when Kelso interrupted him.

"You know what! I don't even _care_ if she's cheating on me! We haven't had sex in forever, and she'll never do that thing that Laurie does…did." Kelso smiled as he covered his slip, not noticing Hyde's disgusted look.

"Anyways, Foreman, man," Hyde continued, "you gotta be cool about this Donna thing. We all know Kasey's bad news, but if you go in all 'Simon and Garfunkel-y' she's just gonna think you're a jealous ass. You've gotta get 'Bruce Springsteen-y'…Springsteenian…Springsteenicious…" Hyde trailed off in thought. "Wait, what are we talking about?"

"Hey, you guys. You know, I'm _not_ jealous. Donna's practically a sister to me. A tall, shapely sister. Who I've done it with. About a million times." Eric's face fell as he recalled times past with Donna.

"You guys!" Fez exclaimed, "Have you ever noticed that it is the "Lay Motel" where you go to get laid?" His laughter was cut off by a horrified look from Eric. "Sorry, Eric," he whispered, picking up a piece of cheese.

"You've got to do _something_, man," Kelso interjected. "Hyde's right. Kasey is bad news for Donna, just like that cheese guy was bad news for Jackie!" Hyde shot Kelso a dirty look before turning back to Eric.

"Look, man. You just have to remember that whatever you do or say, it has to be about _her_ and not about you. If it's about her, you can try to be rational, and not so…twitchy." Hyde grimaced at the thought of a twitchy Eric before nodding wisely to his skinny friend.

"You know, I really love things with holes," Fez interjected. "Swiss cheese, donuts, inner tubes. I don't know what it is about a hole…it just feels good." Fez smiled as he took a bite of the cheese.

"You haven't been paying attention to a single thing we've been talking about, have you?" Eric asked, giggling at his foreign friend who just looked sheepish under the scrutiny.

"Man, even **I** know what we were talking about!" Kelso laughed before turning serious. "It was something about chicks, right?"

* * *

Kasey and Donna lay together on the heart-shaped bed, quietly making out in their hotel room. Donna had to admit to herself that she was a little surprised that Kasey had the gall to just bring her to a hotel room, but she mostly tried to relax and enjoy the sensations of his talented fingers moving up and down her body while her own hands explored the contours of his bared muscular chest and arms. 

"How about we take off this shirt?" he asked suavely, breaking their kiss while pulling the cotton material over her head. "Oh, and this bra, too." Kasey smiled as he reached behind her and released the hooks with little more than a snap of his fingers, leaving Donna topless in front of him—not new territory by any means, but somewhat nerve-wracking nonetheless. Her nervousness was quickly quelled, though, when his fingers brushed over her bare skin to tweak her nipples sharply. He smiled widely at her loud gasp.

"God, you're sexy, baby," he whispered in her ear before trailing warm kisses down her neck to pull one nipple into his mouth.

"Kasey," Donna breathily whimpered, throwing her head back against the pillows. Her acceptance of his touch encouraged Kasey to move his hands lower, making quick work of her fly and dipping his hands inside her jeans. She couldn't hold in a moan as his fingertips tickled past the smooth flesh above her panties, and she didn't protest when he pulled her jeans and panties down her long legs in one solid movement. Kasey's fingers wasted no time slipping past the wet folds of Donna's slit and into her tight core.

"Damn, Pinciotti," he whispered against her mouth as he found how wet she was. "You're all wet and ready for me, aren't you?" Kasey smiled as he crooked his fingers, massaging her inner walls and causing Donna to cry out his name loudly enough that she would have been horrified to learn how thin the walls were. A few firm brushes of his thumb against her clit sent Donna crashing over the edge, screaming in her pleasure. As Donna came down, he pulled his fingers away from her and stood up from the bed.

"You wanna get my pants, baby?" Kasey asked as stood next to the bed over her supine form. Donna weakly nodded, trying to calm the shaking in her hands that came from the combined effects of orgasmic aftershocks and nervousness. Unzipping his fly, Donna pushed Kasey's jeans down his thighs, unfazed by his lack of underwear. "Mmm, now take me in your mouth, baby." Kasey moaned at threw his head back as Donna adjusted herself on the bed, taking his length deep into her throat with practiced ease. "God, you're always so good at that," he whispered, pulling away from her before he lost control.

With a smirk at her, Kasey kicked his jeans off, stopping only to retrieve a condom from his wallet before joining her again on the bed. As he ripped open the foil packet, he kissed her thoroughly, thrusting his tongue into her mouth before pulling back and giving her a playful grin.

"I love you, baby." Donna just blanched at the phrase, but Kasey didn't seem to notice. "Do you trust me?" His words, almost meaningless in his own mind, had an unintended effect on Donna. Jackie's words came back to her full force, and she wondered when her shallow friend had gotten so…less shallow.

"_Can you trust him with anything? Would you go to him if you had a problem? Does he make you want to be a better person?" _No, Donna answered, finally thinking clearly for the first time since she had laid eyes on Kasey's muscular arms and shiny Trans Am. God, was he always so sleazy?

"_I'd just like to be on the record as saying that you love Eric and you have no business sleeping with Kasey." FUCK!_ Donna thought to herself. The little midget was right. Donna wasn't quite sure about where her feelings for Eric really were—some days she was sure she still loved him…some days she was sure she was over him. But when she compared even her "over Eric" feelings to what she felt for Kasey…there was no comparison. Sure, the older man had performed well in all the bases they had covered so far, but there was something missing. That spark that Eric seemed to set off in her chest. That feeling that she was loved and cherished and not just a conquest. With a heavy sigh, Donna pushed Kasey off of her.

"Kasey, wait," Donna stood up from the bed and began to pull her clothes back on when he tried to stop her.

"Come on, Pinciotti. I got us this room, with this great bed and these great tiny soaps. The least you could do is make it worth my trouble." His tone of voice made Donna want to slap him and give into him at the same time, and she wasn't quite sure what would have happened if there hadn't been a loud, forceful knock on the door right at that moment. Donna threw her remaining clothes on in a hurry and ran to the door.

Outside Honeymoon Suite 110, Eric was just finishing up an unenlightening conversation with Leo when he heard it.

"Kasey, wait." And then the distinct sounds of Kasey protesting.

Eric tried to block the mental image of a naked Leo playing Twister as he turned around and headed towards Donna and Kasey's door, knocking loudly. He was actually surprised when a fully dressed Donna pulled the door open, took one look at him, and threw her arms around him, thanking him for coming to get her. With one hard look at the older Kelso, who stood unabashedly naked by the rumpled bed, Eric took Donna's hand and led her to the Vista Cruiser. Once they were buckled in and pulling out of the parking lot, Eric asked the first question on his mind.

"Are you okay?" Donna nodded shakily and Eric let out a sigh of relief. They were almost home before he worked up the guts to ask the second question on his mind.

"Did you…" Eric began, but found himself to finish.

"No." Her voice broke on the answer, tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't love him and I can't…" She shook her head, refusing to look in Eric's direction. "I really don't want to talk about it right now, okay?" Eric just nodded, content to give her what she needed, and flipped the dial on the radio, stopping when he heard to opening guitar riff of 'Layla.' He couldn't help letting his eyes drift over to her sad, huddled form as he drove, but she wiped her eyes and kept her gaze on the floor until they pulled into the Foreman driveway a few moments later. Donna finally looked at him as she opened her door.

Layla, you've got me on my knees  
Layla, I'm begging, darling please  
Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind

"Good night, Eric. And…thank you." She offered him a soft smile before leaning in and kissing his cheek, lingering slightly against his soft skin. Eric only nodded, too afraid of what his voice might sound like behind all his tangled emotions to speak. He sat in the car until the song was over and Donna had long since disappeared from view. Jumping out of his car, he idly wondered where Hyde had gone—his car was no where in sight—but dropped those thoughts quickly in favor of his Donna-thoughts.

As Eric walked up to his room, he reflected on Donna and was struck with the uncontestable conclusion that he still loved her. Whether she loved him or not…well, that was certainly a question for the ages, but the fact that she hadn't wanted to sleep with Kasey was a good sign, he assured himself. Deciding that the answers he desired would come in the future, Eric let his head drop to his pillow as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

After waiting patiently for Red and Kitty to fall asleep, Hyde slipped out of the house and jumped in the El Camino, mercifully not blocked in by the Vista Cruiser. Hyde spent a moment thinking of Eric, wondering how the skinny boy's night had gone—he would probably be back any minute—but any thoughts of waiting for him were buried by his Jackie-thoughts. Her parents were out of town, and she had enticed him into coming over with tales of all the four poster beds in the six bedroom house. If he had his way, Jackie would be tied to one of those beds within the hour. Smiling to himself, Hyde flipped on the radio, nodding his head in approval as the second verse of 'Layla' filled his ears. 

I tried to give you consolation  
When your old man had let you down  
Like a fool, I fell in love with you  
Turned my whole world upside down

Funny, he thought, that he could be in the same situation as Clapton and Majnun and yet in such a different situation altogether. Too bad for Clapton that George Harrison wasn't a cheating, slut banging asshole.

The doorbell rang in the Burkhardt mansion a few minutes after midnight, and Jackie rushed to the door dressed in her cheerleader uniform. Sure, Steven had told her on numerous occasions that he hated cheerleaders, but she had seen his eyes whenever she walked by in her uniform, and she knew precisely the effect it would have. She wasn't disappointed.

"Damn, Jackie," Hyde finally whispered after spending several long moments soaking up her uniform. Before she even had time to invite him inside, Hyde had stepped through the doorway, slammed the door, and backed her up against it. Their lips met passionately, tongues clashing against each other, each trying to control the kiss as Hyde's hands slid up her top, cupping her breasts and causing her to moan loudly into his mouth. Pulling away and trying to catch her breath, Jackie grabbed Hyde's hand and started to pull him towards the upstairs guest room.

"This way, Steven," she purred, starting up the steps of the brightly lit house.

"Shouldn't we turn off some lights or something?" Hyde was suddenly nervous in this strange environment. "Where are your parents anyways?" Jackie shrugged her shoulders in response, trying to cover her emotions with Hyde's Zen as she spoke.

"My mom's in Cancun, I think. She'll probably be gone until September at least. Daddy's visiting his lawyer in Chicago. Something about Switzerland." Hyde's eyes narrowed at that, and he couldn't help pushing the subject.

"When you told me, last week, that there was no one home at your house..." Hyde paused, trying to figure out what he was asking. "When's the last time your parents were home?" Jackie seemed to misunderstand the question, though.

"Don't worry, Steven. Daddy called last night; he'll be gone for another week at least, and my mom's always gone this time of year." She shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal, barely noticing Hyde's outraged look.

"What the hell, Jackie? They just leave you here alone? For weeks at a time?" She shrugged her shoulders again, fiddling with the hem of her skirt and refusing to meet his eyes. "Jackie?" He was saddened but not surprised when she looked up at him with eyes full of tears.

"It's a busy time for Daddy…he's usually here more." Wiping her eyes and sniffling quietly, she tried to change the subject. "Can we not talk about this right now? It's not really…you know, what I had in mind for tonight." She tried to smile up at him, but couldn't stop a few tears from falling, leaving wet streaks down her pale skin.

"I'm sorry, baby," he whispered, using his thumbs to dry her face before pulling her into a fiercely protective embrace. Together they stood at the base of the stairs, holding each other in quiet comfort for what seemed like hours before Hyde's hands began to stroke her back, soothingly at first, but quickly becoming explorative. Jackie arched her back against his touch, leaving behind her sadness as her body responded. "And what did you have in mind for tonight?" Hyde mumbled in her ear, finding himself unbearably aroused just by the feel of her body under his hands.

"I want to make you beg for it, Steven," she moaned, trying to project sexual confidence even as her words caused her to blush. If his body jerking against hers and the groan he released were any indication, she had more than succeeded. "Come on." Once again, she tried to pull him up the stairs, but once again, Hyde had another idea.

"Wait Jackie," he pulled her back to him, staring into the darkened room behind the staircase. "Is that your parents' room?" Her mortified expression gave him all the answer he needed, and he began to pull her towards the open door.

"Steven! No!"

"Come on, Jackie. Nothing will make you feel better about your parents quite like doing it on their bed." His evil smirk suggested that he knew this from experience, and despite Jackie's protests, he walked them both inside the room, flipping a switch that bathed the large room in a soft glow. The four poster queen sized bed stood against the back wall like a beacon. Before Jackie had a chance to protest further, Hyde captured her lips in another deep kiss and backed her towards the bed, collapsing on top of her and letting his hands roam her body once again. After several minutes of heated groping, Jackie pushed him off of her and jumped off the bed, ignoring his exasperated pleas to 'come back.' Instead she smiled at him, shaking her head knowingly.

"Take of your clothes, Steven," she ordered. When Hyde seemed unwilling to comply, Jackie's eyes became hard and she gave him the glare that always got her what she wanted. "Strip, Steven!" Turning away from him, she dashed out of the room, but poked her head back inside with a small smile a moment later. "I'll be right back, and you'd better be naked." And she was gone.

Feeling sheepish about stripping in the elaborate room, Hyde pulled off his shirt, wondering what Jackie had in store for him. Something told him he wasn't going to be tying her to the bed tonight. He was just kicking his pants of his ankles when Jackie returned to the bedroom with four pink and purple scarves, giving Hyde a brief flicker of hope that faded when Jackie ordered him to lie down on the bed.

"Jackie, I…" He was trying to figure out how to voice his protest when he was cut off by her derisive laughter.

"Aww, is poor little Steven afraid of being tied up?" Her teasing baby voice had the exact intended effect; Hyde gave up his argument and fell back on the bed, allowing Jackie to secure his limbs to the bedposts without complaint. In fact, he rather enjoyed the view as her lithe body stretched over his, wrapping his wrists tightly in silk before securing them to the posts. His breathing grew ragged as she pulled his legs apart; the feeling of being vulnerable and exposed turned him on and scared the shit out of him at the same time.

Once he was fully stretched out on the bed, naked and helpless, Jackie kissed him once, firmly on the lips, before moving to stand at the foot of the bed and admire his exposed body. And good Lord what a fantastic body it was. His strong arms were pulled tightly apart, showing every bit of definition. His muscular chest was dusted with hair that thinned as her eyes wandered lower and then thickened again, forming a line that lead directly to his erect penis. Jackie couldn't help letting her eyes linger there, amazed at the carnal reaction she had to that organ—full and thick and smooth—she bit back a moan before letting her eyes trail down his legs, pulled apart and restrained just like his arms.

Hyde actually blushed under her hungry gaze, and almost closed his eyes before he realized that Jackie was slowly lifting her top over her head. She was wearing a lacy black bra that stood out against her porcelain skin, and as her skirt fell to the floor, he saw that her bikini panties matched.

"Jackie," he moaned, struggling against the scarves in his desperation to touch her. She only smiled at him and unhooked the bra, letting it fall to the floor as he stared. Her thumbs hooked into the sides of her panties, and soon they too joined the pile of clothes on the floor. Hyde threw his head back and groaned at the sight of her naked body; nipples erect, mound still shaved and smooth from his birthday present. He pulled hard against his restraints again, cursing the stint in the girl scouts that he knew was responsible for the strong knots holding him in place.

"Do you want to touch me, Steven?" she asked quietly. He nodded adamantly, praying to be released, but instead she just asked: "How do you want to touch me?"

"I want to touch your breasts," he ground out, moaning when she moved her hands to cup the sensitive flesh.

"Like this, baby?" Jackie whispered, moaning slightly at her own actions.

"God, yes," he groaned. "Pinch your nipples," he whispered, struggling again as she complied. "Harder." They gasped in unison as Jackie's fingers clamped down, twisting the buds slightly under Hyde's attentive gaze. "Jackie," he whimpered her name as he thrashed on the bed, desperate for contact with her.

"What should I do now?" she asked softly, fingers still clasped around her nipples.

"Touch yourself," he murmured, pulling against his restraints when her fingers slid down her torso to rub against her smooth nether-lips.

"Like this, Steven?" she asked as her fingers pinched her clit and her eyes fell closed in pleasure. He moaned loudly as she pulled her fingers back and licked them, and he couldn't stop his hips from bucking against the bed as she sucked the two fingers into her mouth.

Jackie just smiled, pleased beyond words with his reaction. Deciding that he deserved a reward for playing along, she crawled onto the bed between his legs, pausing briefly to place wet, sucking kisses against his thighs before nuzzling against his manhood.

"Tell me what you want, Steven," she whispered softly. Hyde groaned loudly at her request; insane lust seemed to fog his brain as he searched for words.

"Your mouth. God, Jackie," he whimpered, moaning uncontrollably as she complied. "Uhhaahh," his moan turned into a throaty yell as his hips thrust involuntarily against her lips. Jackie just took him deeper in her mouth, seeming to understand exactly what he needed. When Hyde's moans and groans morphed from incoherent noises to curses interspersed with her name, she pulled away, bringing forth a whole new string of curses, this time interspersed with pleas for more. She trailed kisses up his chest, not stopping her wet trail until she was nipping his earlobe.

"Do you want to be inside me, Steven?" she whispered quietly into his ear. Shudders wracked his body as her tongue trailed around his ear and he couldn't seem to vocalize a response, so he just nodded. "No, baby, you have to tell me." The words were breathy and quiet, and when combined with the feeling of her naked body pressed against his, he had to struggle to speak.

"Fuck yes, Jackie," he whimpered, remembering what she had said earlier. She wanted him to beg. A smile graced his lips before her lips met them, and he mumbled softly against her mouth, "Please, Jackie, I wanna be inside you." This time it was Jackie who moaned, but instead of removing his restraints as he imagined she would, she crawled further over his body and straddled his hips, taking only the head of his engorged shaft into her tight core. Hyde groaned and tried the thrust up into her, but she pulled off of him before he could sheath himself, rubbing her wet slit against him but not letting him inside.

"What is it, baby?" she asked innocently, still letting her tight channel hover just out of reach as he thrust towards her, nearly crying in his frustration.

"Jackie, please!" he roared, and when she caught the desperate look in his eye, she couldn't hold back any longer and slowly sank down on top of him. Hyde groaned and raised his hips against hers as she took him all the way inside of her. "_FUCK_! JACKIE!" he shouted into the empty house.

"Mmmm, Steven," Jackie moaned as she rocked over him, letting her hands trail over his firm chest while he writhed beneath her, unable to stop fighting against the scarves holding him in place as he thrust towards her. Picking up her pace, Jackie began to bounce over him, giving Hyde a show as she cupped her breasts under his lusty gaze. She changed her pace as she moved over him, always keeping them both on the cusp of orgasm. Feeling herself drawing close to the edge, Jackie slowed her movements only to be surprised by Hyde's rapid thrusts into her, causing her to cry out as she came, collapsing on top of him.

When Jackie's breathing had returned to normal, she could still feel Hyde's rigid cock inside of her, and she leaned into his mouth, kissing him sweetly as she rubbed her naked body against his.

"Do you want me to untie you, baby?" she asked as her lips met his, causing him to nod and pull against his restraints with renewed vigor.

"Please, Jackie. I want to fuck you. Please." His words were soft but desperate, and Jackie wasted no time sliding down his body to free his legs before leaning over his head to untie the knots that held his wrists in place. Before she had even finished untying the last knot, Hyde flipped her on her back, pressed her into the bed with his body, and thrust his tongue into her mouth. He kissed her deeply as his touch-deprived hands ran ceaselessly over her, feeling every inch of her as their sweat-slicked bodies rubbed together. Dragging his lips back, Hyde watched her face twitch with pleasure as his hands traced over her curves. When their eyes met in the midst of the growing passion, his breath caught in his throat.

"God, I love you," he whispered in awe before capturing her lips again and pulling her legs around his waist. They moaned together as he sunk inside of her, their heads spinning with sensation and emotion as they joined; arms and legs wrapped around each other to form the most intimate connection possible. He thrust deeply into her, keeping their lips tightly locked as they moved together, completely unaware of their surroundings. It was Jackie who broke their kiss, throwing her head back as her orgasm swept through her, wringing a silent scream from deep in her throat. Hyde followed her in a matter of seconds, shuddering within her before collapsing, barely managing to roll to the side and avoid crushing her.

It was only a moment later when he came back to himself that Hyde noticed and the quiet sobs wracking her small frame.

"Jackie, look at me," he murmured, worried that it had been a mistake to do this in her parent's bed, worried that he had done something wrong, worried that she was unhappy with him. When he finally turned her enough to see her face, he was overcome with relief to find that she was smiling. Wiping her eyes and struggling for control, Jackie's smile turned sheepish.

"Sorry, Steven," she mumbled as he pulled her into a tight hug. Clearing her throat, she tried to explain. "I know it was in the heat of the moment, and I know you didn't mean it," Hyde cut her off before she could continue.

"I meant it." He said it firmly, in a tone not to be argued with, and Jackie's eyes filled with tears again.

"I love you, too," she whispered, letting her tears track down her cheeks as Hyde pulled her into his chest again, wrapping his arms around her and holding her as if his life depended on it.

It was almost four in the morning when they pulled apart, but they both knew that Hyde needed to be home for breakfast. They were standing at the door saying their goodnights when Jackie said it again.

"I really do love you, Steven." Her words brought a smile to his face, but he avoided her eyes and instead stared into the empty house behind her.

"Come home with me." It was almost an order, but he could tell that Jackie was going to try to argue it. "Come on, baby. I don't want you to be here alone, and you can hide out if Mrs. Foreman comes around." She seemed to be considering it, and he took a step closer to her, pressing himself against her as he whispered in her ear, "Please, Jackie. I want you to sleep with me. It'll be okay. Go pack a bag." He received a small smile before Jackie turned away from the door, heading towards the stairs and promising to be down in five minutes.

Twenty minutes later, they were curled up, facing each other on his small cot, when Jackie suddenly spoke.

"Donna knows," she said, surprising him. Shrugging at his questioning look, she continued, "She's not going to say anything." Hyde nodded, accepting that. It wasn't exactly surprising that someone had figured them out, they were just lucky it was Donna: the only one of the gang who could keep a secret.

"I wonder what happened with her and Eric. You know he went to the Le Motel?" Jackie shook her head, but responded:

"I don't think it matters. I'm pretty sure I made her realize that she shouldn't do it with Kasey." She sounded proud of herself, and Hyde had to smile.

"And how did you do that?" he asked. She sleepily cuddled into his chest, letting her eyes drift closed.

"Just told her the truth." She paused with a large yawn, muffled in his wife-beater. "You can't have make love to someone when you're in love with someone else." Hyde smiled and pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head sweetly before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

A/N2: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I appreciate every review I get (I can NEVER get enough), so even if you don't have an account, just click the little "Go" button right beneath this sentence and tell me what you think, pretty please! And don't forget to check out "Do You Think It's Alright?" under the penname "gah-luvcali" in the M section. 


	18. Everybody Loves Kasey

**A/N:** Thank you SO MUCH for reading and especially reviewing. I know it's been a while since I updated, but the next one should be coming up pretty quickly.

That's right…after this there is only one more episode from season 4! Oh no! Just to clarify, I fully plan on writing a handful of summer episodes and maybe even some particular events that would have gone differently for H/J in seasons 5-7. So, if people are going to keep reading, I'm going to keep writing.

* * *

**Everybody Loves Kasey**

"Donna, that's so romantic!" Jackie squealed as Donna told her about Eric's Le Motel rescue the previous night. "So, are you back together now?"

"No." Donna answered dully, staring down at the concrete ground beneath her chair. Looking behind her, she saw Kitty bringing a tray of hotdogs and potato salad out from the kitchen. "We didn't really talk, Jackie. I feel like such an idiot. He…he loves me, doesn't he?" Jackie just nodded her head as though Donna had never had a reason to question it. "I just, I don't know how to feel. I've spent months telling myself I'm over Eric, and then last night I realized that being over Eric and being in love with Eric feel pretty much the same. What does that even mean?"

"Duh, Donna. It means you still love him. You have to talk to him! You have to tell him, or you'll regret it forever!" Jackie nodded her head sagely, but Donna didn't look so sure.

"It doesn't work that way, Jackie. He'll think I'm grateful. He'll think I'm rebounding. He'll think I just don't want to be alone."

"And if he thinks any of that stuff, he's a dumbass and I'll smack him for you." Jackie smiled reassuringly and Donna laughed.

"Thanks, Jackie." She smiled warmly at the smaller girl and Jackie couldn't resist jumping up and giving Donna a friendly squeeze.

"Oh, so guess what? I figured out the _perfect_ way to get Michael to break up with me!" Jackie pulled out an issue of Cosmo and opened it to a dog-eared page, showing Donna the relationship articles and quizzes. "He's been such an ass about me kissing 'Todd,' it's the perfect reason to discuss our relationship…and there's no way in hell he can read through this stuff and not see that we're a horrible match." She smiled brightly, prompting Donna to laugh and shake her head. Part of her felt bad for Kelso—he was, after all, one of her oldest friends—but after talking to Jackie about everything, she had to admit to herself that she was going to take Jackie's side in whatever was going to happen.

"Alright, Jackie," Donna rolled her eyes and laughed as she glanced over articles about emotionally unsupportive girlfriends and the causes of cheating. She was about to crack a joke at the expense of Cosmo when a truly disturbing sight caught her eyes. "Jackie," she hissed to the smaller girl, "what the hell is Kasey doing here!" Startled, Jackie looked up to see none other than Kasey Kelso standing ten feet away in the driveway sucking face with Laurie Foreman. Glancing back at her friend, she grabbed Donna's hand and pulled her into the house where they continued to watch Kasey and Laurie through the kitchen door.

"I'm so sorry, Donna. That stupid slut can't keep it in her pants around Kelsos." Taking in Donna's wide eyes, Jackie tried to be supportive. "Hey…you don't really care about him anyways, right?"

"Right. Right. I just… I mean… I thought I at least meant _something_ to him, you know?" Blinking back tears, Donna tried to be strong, but the feeling that she had been living a lie for the past few months made it difficult to do anything but wallow in self pity.

"Okay, Donna," Jackie put on her best cheerleader voice trying to pep her friend up. "You clearly need a makeover!" Donna's wary look cut through Jackie's jumping.

"What the hell, Jackie? I thought you were trying to be less shallow and all you can say when my boyfriend is making out with Laurie is that I need some fucking makeup?" Showing admirable restraint, Jackie just smiled at her friend and began to lead her to the front door and the Lincoln.

"Come _on_, Donna. You barely slept last night, and today you have to face not one, but two ex-boyfriends. And don't forget, I know exactly what it feels like to watch your boyfriend making out with Laurie," Jackie gave her a playful glare, causing Donna to feel sheepish for overreacting. "Trust me, okay? Just dress up a little, let me do your makeup. You'll have Kasey and Eric melting into puddles at your feet." Smiling under the compliment, Donna obediently followed Jackie home.

* * *

­

Eric stared out the door in awe as Kasey and Laurie mauled each other in the driveway.

"God, it didn't take him long to move on, did it?" Eric shook his head in disgust as he looked over at Hyde who stood next to him in the kitchen. "I hope Donna doesn't see," he said quietly to himself.

"Too late for that," Hyde gestured towards the front of the house where a peppy Jackie and a morose Donna were climbing into Jackie's car.

"First she has to watch Kasey and Laurie going at it and then she has to spend time with the devil…poor Donna." He shook his head in mock sadness, not noticing Hyde's irritated look.

"I know it might be hard to wrap your thick skull around, but that 'devil' is largely responsible for you not being laughed out of Le Motel last night." Eric had already been treated to an abridged version of Jackie's conversation with Donna courtesy of Hyde, but he didn't quite believe it.

"Eh," he shrugged his shoulders, "so the devil does one good thing in her life. It hardly balances out all the evil."

"Jesus Christ, Foreman, don't you think all this 'devil' stuff is getting old already? Besides, she's really…" Hyde trailed off, nearly blushing at the memory of the previous night. "She's really, uh, not that bad," he finished lamely.

"Ohhh," Eric's eyes widened comically, "sorry, Heidi. Didn't mean to insult your new best friend." Rolling his eyes, Eric briefly wondered why Hyde's approval of Jackie bothered him so much, but was cut off by Hyde's annoyed voice.

"Whatever, Foreman." He growled, "I think we were talking about you and your stupid female troubles." Hyde kept his tone disinterested, unwilling to let Eric know that he was impressed by the skinny boy's balls. It must have taken some serious courage to storm the motel, and Hyde could respect that even if he was pissed off at his attitude towards Jackie.

"You really think Donna wants to get back together?" Eric asked for the billionth time that day. Hyde just rolled his eyes as Eric continued. "I mean, what if she's just rebounding? I can't be her second choice." Hyde stared at his friend in disbelief.

"Are you some kind of moron? Kasey was her rebound guy, Foreman. _Kasey_ was her second choice. Sure, he's bigger and stronger than you are, but Donna loves your scrawny ass for some reason. I would tell you not to screw things up, but…" Smiling at his friend, Hyde slapped him on the back. "If you never screwed stuff like this up, my life would be pretty damn boring.

* * *

An hour later, Donna walked up the Foreman driveway trying to hide her nervousness.

"Hi, Eric," she greeted him, speaking to his back since his head was resting against the side wall of the garage. He turned rapidly to face her, nearly tripping over his feet in his rush.

"Donna," he choked out while simultaneously drawing in a sharp breath at her outfit. "You look, uh…" Donna just smiled while he looked her up and down, taking in her tight jeans and flowing peasant top that clung in all the right places. When it was clear that Eric wasn't going to say anything else, she decided that she needed to tell him how she felt.

"Look, Eric, I just wanted to thank you again for last night. I know I've been kind of…" She shook her head and laughed unconvincingly, embarrassed by her behavior with Kasey over the past few months. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry about all of that, but..." Eric cut her off before she could continue.

"No…no need to apologize Donna. I mean…we're still friends, right?" He nearly choked on the word "friends," but was too wrapped up in his own sorry feelings to notice the way Donna's breath hitched as he said it.

"Yeah, Eric." She nodded her head miserably. "Friends…of course." Neither looked the other in the eye as they leaned in for an unchaste hug, bringing their full bodies into contact for a brief moment. Donna relaxed into his embrace, tensing against him briefly as she felt his body's reaction to their closeness. When Kasey and Laurie came into view, she turned her head into Eric's neck, choosing to lose herself in the first real embrace they had shared since the breakup.

Eric assumed that he felt her body stiffen against him in response to Kasey. "It's not easy, huh?" He asked her, believing to his core that Donna had loved Kasey…why else would she have spent so much time with him? When she just nodded her head and wrapped her arms around him more tightly, his heart sunk in his chest. Friend. She only wanted him as a friend. Forgetting whatever advice Hyde had given him on the subject, Eric decided then and there that he had to stop thinking about Donna romantically.

* * *

Two hours later, Jackie was waiting for Michael in her room, prepared for whatever discussion her magazines had started.

"Guess what?" Kelso asked as he stormed into her bedroom. "I read your little everything's my fault article, and I realized why I cheated." He paused in thought, clearly full of righteous anger. "Remember the first time I kissed Pam Macy?"

"Behind the gym?" Jackie asked, unhappily remembering the day she took the gang to her cabin.

"And _in_ the gym, and in her _car_… Anyway…" Kelso strode across the room to sit on the edge of her bed. "Earlier that day, I didn't have any money to buy you tater tots, and you said that I'd never be able to support you cuz I wasn't smart enough, and you're always putting me down like that! And it makes me feel bad about myself. And THAT is why I cheated."

Jackie just nodded, letting Kelso have the time to say whatever he needed to say. It wasn't like what he was saying was untrue.

"And then I thought about it and I realized that I'm not sorry either."

"Michael, what are you saying?" The words were hopeful, waiting for the inevitable breakup, but she tried to color her voice with worry.

"I'm saying that we're not right for each other because you make me feel bad…" He paused, looking down at the bed. "And I don't think I can be with you anymore. I wanna break up."

Kelso got up and walked to the door, clearly waiting for Jackie to yell or cry or beg for his forgiveness. He was confused when none of those happened, but stormed out of the room none-the-less, intent on finding a certain blonde that he thought might be interested in the news.

Having long ago come to terms with the end of her relationship with Kelso and feeling no regret, Jackie slid into her favorite strapless spring sundress—with nothing underneath—and touched up her hair and makeup, ready to see Steven as a free woman for the first time in nearly six months.

* * *

Jackie skipped down the basement stairs, feeling light as a feather. Her breakup with Michael couldn't have been scripted any better…all she had to do now was avoid the usual 'get back together' attempts and she'd be in the clear. Throwing open the basement door, Jackie was greeted with the sight of half-naked Hyde walking out of his bedroom in nothing but low-slung jeans. He smiled widely and walked to her, stopping a mere inch away.

"How'd it go?" he asked, referring to her conversation with Kelso. The bright smile that greeted him was all the answer he needed, and before she had a chance to react, his lips closed over hers. Pulling away, Hyde let his eyes roam over her purple dress, sucking in his breath at the sight. "God, you look hot today," he leaned in to whisper in her ear before taking the flesh of her earlobe gently between his teeth.

"Steven," she moaned against him, shuddering as goosebumps rose over her whole body. In another moment, their lips met again, tongues clashing passionately as their hands roamed each other's bodies, desperate for complete contact.

"Jackie," Hyde groaned into her mouth, "I want you so fucking much." He hissed as Jackie's hand smoothed down his chest, settling over the throbbing hardness hidden beneath his large belt buckle. Glancing around the room, Hyde's lust addled brain could make out that the shower—normally filled with beer—was empty today, and without another thought for the people picnicking upstairs or his bedroom a few feet away, he pushed her behind the opaque curtain and up against the back wall of the shower, pinning her wrists above her head with one hand and attacking her mouth again. With his free hand, Hyde found the zipper running down the side of her dress and tugged it down, causing the purple silk linen to crumple around her ankles. Heat spiraled down her body leaving her wet and aching for release as Hyde stepped back—keeping her hands firmly over her head—to look at her. She couldn't even find it in herself to be worried about the integrity of her dress.

"Jesus, Jackie," he breathed out as he took in her naked body, writhing against his retraining grip and begging to be touched. He had just leaned forward to pull one of her nipples into his mouth while kicking off his jeans when they heard strange noises coming from the stairs.

"God, yes, Kasey," a familiar voice carried into their hidden spot, and Hyde cringed at Laurie's whoriness. He saw a similar look of disgust on Jackie's face, and sighed silently as he released her wrists buried his head in the crook of her shoulder, kissing her neck and breathing in the scent of her hair as they waited for Kasey and Laurie to leave.

"Fuck, Laurie just like that, yeah…deeper baby." If they had been able to see through the shower curtain, Hyde and Jackie would have been horrified to see Laurie on her knees in front of Kasey, mere inches from their hiding place.

"Ewww," Jackie whispered quietly in response to Laurie's muffled moans, but the feeling of Hyde's lips on her neck sent simultaneous shudders down her back. "Steven," she breathed into his ear, "you have to stop that." He just pulled away to shoot her an evil grin before returning to her neck, adding gentle bites in with his kisses as his hands began to slide down her naked body. The need to be quiet and the fear of being caught ratcheted up their arousal, and Hyde captured Jackie's lips again. They both froze, though, when they heard Michael Kelso's angry roar.

"What the hell is going on here?" Hyde was more than slightly pissed that Jackie tried to jump away from him at the sound of her now-ex-boyfriend's voice, and he pushed her none too gently up against the shower wall again, pinning her with his own body weight before listening to what was happening outside.

"What does it look like, little brother?" Kasey asked before the sound of a fist meeting a nose at high velocity filled the room.

"Oh my God, Kasey, are you okay?" Laurie nearly screamed, and Hyde raised his eyebrows with some new found respect for Kelso. The asshole actually cared about Donna enough to punch out the asshole for hurting her, so…

"Laurie! You said you loved me," came Kelso's pathetically angry cry, and Hyde felt his new found respect crumble as quickly as it came. Looking down at Jackie, Hyde fully expected to see her crushed and on the verge of tears with this new found knowledge, and he wasn't disappointed. Her face was sad, and he was angry that she cared at all, but he still kept her body pinned tightly against his, almost as though he was afraid she would run away.

"Kelso, you should know by now that I say lots of things I don't really mean." Laurie had already climbed up off the floor and was staring down Kelso.

"But, I broke up with Jackie for you." He whispered quietly, earning a callous laugh from Laurie and a pissed squeal from the shower. Luckily, Hyde was the only one that noticed the squeal, as Laurie and the Kelso brothers were too busy taking their argument upstairs.

Hyde stared at Jackie in the dim shower as the sudden interruption cleared.

"Poor Michael," Jackie sighed in the quiet basement, wrapping her arms around Hyde and holding their bare chests pressed together.

"He's going to try to get you back," Hyde muttered, seemingly accepting defeat to whatever lame song or gift Kelso was going to throw her way.

"So?" Jackie asked, wondering what, exactly he was getting at until she met his defeated eyes. "What the hell, Steven? You think, after all of this," she squeezed him tightly before she continued, "that I'm going to take him back?" She pouted up at him while trying to wiggle herself away from him to pull on her dress. Some conversations would be better in clothes, and she imagined that this was one of them.

"Well, you just jumped pretty hard when you thought he was about to find us." He grumbled and pulled away from her then, letting his dark gaze trail up and down her body.

"Steven," she sighed wearily, "you can hardly blame me for being freaked out about being naked like this around all those people and him yelling like that." She frowned at him. "You jumped, too!" He chose to ignore that fact, and instead continued with his previous train of thought.

"Aren't you hurt that he's been with Laurie all this time?" Jackie just rolled her eyes at him. She knew Hyde well enough to know that this was a situation best handled without getting too emotional.

"Yeah, Steven," she answered sarcastically, "I'm heartbroken that he's been screwing around. Can't you tell?" The look in his eyes told her explicitly that he couldn't tell, and she actually thanked God that they were naked in the shower because it meant he couldn't run off and ignore her. "Steven…we can't do this if you're going to be freaked out about Michael all the time." She closed her eyes, blinking back tears as she continued. "He's been in my life a long time, okay? And I don't want to see him hurt…but I also don't love him. If you can't trust me on that, we're going to have a serious problem."

"Yeah…in case you haven't figured it out, trusting people isn't one of my strong points." He rolled his eyes to cover the truth of the statement, but Jackie kept pushing.

"You trusted me last night…" She reminded him, trailing off as heat suffused her body at the memory of Hyde tied to the bed.

"Yeah, well…" Unable to think rationally with the memories of last night in his head, Hyde just shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I do to make you trust me, Steven?" Their eyes met then, and Jackie had to hold back her smirk at the passionate fire in Hyde's eyes as he stared at her.

"Jackie," his voice broke as he whispered her name. In a movement so fast it seemed instantaneous, Hyde had her pushed up against the wall, their lips devouring each others as his hands explored the delicate curves of Jackie's body, finally sliding between her legs. He moaned loudly into her mouth at the evidence of her arousal, sinking two fingers into her core as his mouth descended to work over her breasts.

"Steven," she gasped his name loudly before burying her face in his neck, grinding against his hand as he moved against her. It was only moments later that Jackie bit his shoulder, silencing her scream of satisfaction as she came apart in Hyde's arms. "I love you," she whispered into his flesh, barely audible to Hyde.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes for a long moment before pulling her into a deep kiss and lifting her legs to wrap around his waist. Their mouths were still fused together when Hyde slid his manhood into her, and they pulled apart to moan in unison. Unmoving, Hyde looked deeply into Jackie's eyes, awed by the love and trust she seemed to radiate towards him. At that moment, all he wanted was to deserve those things, and he couldn't restrain from capturing her lips, kissing her sweetly before dropping his face to her neck and beginning slow thrusts into her.

Jackie wasn't still for a moment, squeezing her thighs and writhing between him and the wall, and she called his name loudly she came, her whole body shaking with the force of her orgasm. As she stilled, Hyde gently set down her shaking form, turning her away from him to lean against the wall. She positioned herself obediently and moaned loudly as he plunged back into her, wrapping one hand around her waist to circle her clit. Jackie came again, screaming louder this time, and Hyde let himself go as she pulsated around him, almost milking him.

"God, Steven," she moaned into the wall, sighing in satisfaction as his hands moved over her sweat-slicked skin. Giggling with the happiness she felt, she turned to look at him with a beaming smile that fell only when she saw the state of her beautiful dress.

Sheepishly, he picked it up and handed her the wrinkled linen as she pouted. "I have to go over to Donna's now, and I'm going to look like a cheap slut."

"No," he grinned evilly at her. "You're going to look like I just fucked you into the wall." He smiled at the thought as he pulled on his pants, watching her slide the crumpled material over her body.

"You're such a pig, Steven," she giggled, making it an endearment rather than an insult. Smirking at her, he threw an arm around her shoulders pulling her into a hug before they left the shower.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Well, Donna definitely wants to be just friends. We talked this afternoon, and she made it totally obvious." Eric shook his head as he passed a burning joint to Hyde.

"I wasn't there, Foreman, but I know that's not what happened…this is just like the cake you loved so much." Rolling his eyes, Hyde puffed the joint. "She started saying something and you cut her off about how you're friends, didn't you?" Eric just looked at him guiltily.

"What am I supposed to do?" Eric asked laying his head in his hands.

"You should just stay friends, Eric. Girlfriends are just mean and bossy." Kelso interjected. "Me and Jackie are as done as this hotdog," he smiled waggling the limp meat in his hands before taking a bite. "Eww, this hotdog isn't done!" Shrugging his shoulders, he took another bite.

"I also lost my girlfriend because of Kasey's advice. Ai, there will be no more baseball for Fez. Back to handball." Fez looked down at the table sadly.

"Yeah…girls man, they'll make you miserable." Hyde stood up from his chair, grinning at his friends. "Well, I've got a date. So long, suckers." After his Daffy Duck impression, Hyde got ready to meet Jackie.

* * *

**A/N2: Please take a moment and leave me a review! Reviews make my day and help cure me when I have writer's block. As always, anonymous reviews are accepted.  
**


	19. Love Wisconsin Style

**A/N: **I hope everyone isn't still upset about Kasey…I know y'all hate him, but when I'm writing chapters that come from episodes including Kasey…well, there's not much that can be done. Sorry.

As you'll notice, this episode marks a dramatic departure from the show's storyline…more or less. You'll probably be able to figure out why I feel the need to do more chapters.

So, season eight Donna was a bitch, what with treating the stripper like a good friend after lecturing Jackie about feminism all the time and acting like our dear midget had never said or done a nice thing in her life. But did you ever notice that season 4-5 Donna was a bitch, too? I mean…what kind of 'best friend' runs off with your 'fiancé,' watches him try to screw around all summer, and then tries to make you feel bad because you found someone else that is your former 'fiancé's' friend? Ummm…a bitchy best friend, in my opinion. Just a thought.

**Love Wisconsin Style**

"Steven, I just don't think it's a good idea," Jackie whispered, even though everyone was away, spending a sunny afternoon outside.

"Come on, Jackie. He's probably done it with tons of sluts in here…you deserve to be with someone else in his van, too." He grinned at her, hoping to convince her to climb inside the unlocked van with him and desecrate it. Fez had found some dead fish, and while that might have been funny, this was going to be a lot more enjoyable.

"Oh no you don't. This has nothing to do with me and my problems with his whores. You're just insecure about me and Michael and you think it will be a good secret burn." She rolled her eyes and was about to turn away from the van when Hyde did the one thing he knew would get her inside. He pulled off his shirt.

"Well, if you're not going to get in with me," he paused as the shirt came over his head, "then I guess I'll just have to defile the van by myself." Not looking away from her, he unbuckled his belt and slid down the zipper to his jeans, revealing the wiry hairs underneath.

"Steven," Jackie whispered quietly as she stared at him with lust-glazed eyes. He smirked at her, knowing that she was affected by his body and feeling pretty damn sure that he was about to nail her in her ex-boyfriend's van. As his pants fell down and his erection sprung free, the hitch in Jackie's breath was audible. Being able to read in her eyes how much she wanted him made his heart speed up and the blood rush through his veins, and he wasted no time in leaning down to pick her up and pull her onto the back seat of the van.

Their lips met passionately as Hyde rolled her clothed body over his naked one, being sure to rub his bare ass on as much of the leather as possible. Jackie gasped loudly when his hands wandered under her skirt and couldn't restrain her giggle when Hyde just snapped the thin ribbon waistband of her panties, too eager to be inside of her to waste time pulling them off.

"Jesus Christ, Jackie," he breathed into her mouth as two fingers sunk easily into her core, soaking wet above him. Feeling how ready she was for him, Hyde quickly grabbed a hold of her hips and raised her so that he could thrust up into her. They moaned together at the feeling of Hyde's manhood buried to the hilt inside of her before Jackie began to grind above him in long, slow movements. Gripping her hips tightly, Hyde hoped to spur her into moving faster, but when she kept the same slow pace, he threw his head back and tried to just enjoy the building sensations in his body.

Keeping a tight reign on his body's overpowering need for more—faster, harder, deeper—Hyde raised his hands to Jackie's breasts, still covered by her dress, and shamelessly tugged on the thin straps and the neckline to expose her. It was his rough tweaks on her aching nipples that finally sent Jackie over the edge, shaking and screaming above him before she collapsed, exhausted, on top of him.

Easily lifting her small body off of his, he climbed over to the next bench seat, pulling her along with him.

"Come on baby, we've gotta go for the whole nine yards, here." Her limp body wiggled with laughter next to him, causing her breasts to jiggle and forcing Hyde to lean over her tired form to take one nipple gently between his teeth. Jackie's breathy gasp at his action made his still-erect cock even harder, and, unable to control himself, he pounced on her small form, driving back into her in one thrust as he laid her body out on the seat.

"Oh, God, Steven!" Jackie cried out as his lips closed over hers, caught almost immediately in orgasm. Hyde watched in awe as Jackie writhed beneath him, hit by wave after wave of orgasmic bliss as she moaned incoherently, occasionally managing to gather her wits enough to scream his name.

He almost hated to pull out of her, the feeling and sound of her pleasure was the most erotic thing he had ever witnessed, but he was close, and they had to make it to the front bench still. But this time, when he climbed over the seat and pulled her with him, Jackie shook her head.

"No, Steven, I can't," she was panting hard as she looked at him, her dress rumpled around her waist and pulled down to expose her chest. With those mumbled words, she sank onto the floor, positioned herself between Hyde's legs, and wrapped her lips around his shaft.

"Fuck, baby," he groaned, leaning back in the seat and savoring the way her mouth worked over him. Moaning loudly and threading his fingers through her hair, Hyde thrust up towards her as he exploded in her mouth, throwing his head back and roaring in release.

Jackie rested her head on his bare thigh, catching her breath as Hyde did the same. When he finally looked down at her, he smiled widely and pulled her into his lap, kissing her thoroughly.

"Just to make something clear, Steven," Hyde nodded at her to continue, "I didn't do that to get back at Michael for anything. I did it because I love you." Leaning forward for one more kiss, she smiled widely before hopping out the driver side door and rounding the back of the van to grab Hyde's clothes for him.

Hyde grinned at her once he was dressed, feeling more satisfied than he ever remembered being. They parted ways then, Hyde heading down to the basement to watch television, and Jackie driving home to change out of her rumpled dress.

* * *

Donna and Eric sat together on the basement couch that evening, neither one sure of what to say as they stared at the blank television screen. 

"So, how are you feeling?" Eric asked, referring to seeing Kasey and Laurie together repeatedly over the past few days.

"I've been better," Donna answered honestly, looking over at the boy she wanted to be with. He had made a million little comments about their friendship over the past few days that had all but sapped her of her confidence in his love for her.

"I know. I mean, I don't know, but I can empathize." He nodded. "Kasey was really a jerk, Donna, and you deserve much better." Donna fully smiled at him for the first time in a week.

"I know he was a jerk, Eric. I think I was only with him because he was so unlike you. I thought…after everything that happened between us…I thought I needed to be with someone totally different. But…that was just stupid. I was so stupid." As she shook her head, Donna's eyes welled up with tears.

"What are you saying?" he asked, partly hopeful and partly scared.

"Eric…we should be together." Donna whispered quietly.

"Donna…." He paused, trying to pull himself together. "If you come running back to me now…it'd be like…" Eric looked down at his feet, his heart breaking as he prepared to turn away the girl he loved. "Donna, I can't be your second choice."

"But you're _not_," she whimpered pathetically, tears sliding down her face. "Eric…" Unable to take the feeling of rejection, she ran from the basement as fast as her legs would carry her.

It took Eric half an hour to work up the courage to walk over to Donna's, but when he got there, her room was suspiciously empty.

* * *

Jackie was approaching the Foreman household, tucking the keys to the Lincoln into her purse, when Kelso ran out from the garage to grab hold of her arm. He pulled her towards his van, parked at the top of the driveway, and opened the back doors. 

"I'm not getting in your 'love bus,' Michael," she stated firmly, remembering in detail what she had done there with Hyde just a few hours before.

"I just want to talk to you," he pouted, giving her the puppy dog face that never failed to melt her just a little. Hesitantly, she followed him, climbing into the back of the van and letting her legs dangle out the open back doors. "I miss you Jackie."

"Michael," her tone was final, "we're not doing this. There's no way we can get back together."

"No, I've got a great idea to make us even!"

"Make us even?" she repeated, questioning his sanity.

"Yeah! I just get to kiss another girl, since you kissed another guy." He nodded his head with certainty.

"And what about _all_ the girls you _slept with_ while we were together?" She was quickly losing her patience with him…it was easy to remember why their relationship was a bad idea. Sometimes she felt like he brought out the bitch in her.

"I already told you, those don't count! You don't like sex, and I do, so I can't be held responsible for needing to cheat."

Shaking her head to herself, Jackie began to climb out of the van. "No. Not happening. Goodbye, Michael."

"Come on, Jackie." He caught hold of her wrist and pulled her back into the van. "We'll go down to the Hub, you'll pick a girl, and I'll kiss her. It'll make everything even."

"Michael," Jackie rolled her eyes at him, but was interrupted before she could finish.

"No, seriously. You can even pick a short, pale, poor girl if you want." He nodded enthusiastically, but was met by a skeptical expression.

"Oh, Michael…" She paused, trying to think of something nice to say, but found herself out of options. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Pulling out her Cosmo, she held it up to him. "Remember all that stuff you realized about how I didn't believe in you and made you feel bad? That was true, Michael. And a part of me loves you too much to do that to you anymore. We're just…not good together."

"So, you still love me," he teased, missing the point of her speech.

"I said a _part_ of me, Michael."

"So, a part of you still loves me," he repeated, adding a sing-song quality to his voice.

"A very _very_ small part," she snapped before standing from the back of his van, beginning to walk towards the basement.

"Wait, Jackie! What about getting back together?" he griped, stomping his foot like a petulant two-year old.

"I never said we were going to get back together, Michael," she reminded him, trying to keep her patience.

"Jackieeeee," he whined, "we _always_ get back together!"

"But not this time." She smiled at him, moving in to hug him lightly. "We'll always be friends, Michael. I'll always care about you." With that, she headed towards the basement door, never noticing that Hyde had been standing out of sight in the garage, listening to the whole exchange with a genuine smile.

* * *

Hyde lay on top of Jackie on the basement couch, their lips locked while their hands explored each other's bodies. 

"We should go in my room," Hyde mumbled into her mouth when a loud curse from upstairs reminded them that there were other people awake in the house. Jackie just shrugged her shoulders and pulled him back down on her, not wanting to miss any time with him…after all, who knew what would happen over the summer.

They jumped apart at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs from outside, and Hyde didn't even have time to turn on the TV for an alibi before a dejected looking Eric burst through the door. Everything was quiet until he sat down in the chair across from Hyde's.

"I think Donna left," he mumbled, not noticing the guilty looks on Hyde and Jackie's faces, or their proximity on the couch, or their rumpled clothes.

"What did you do?" Jackie growled at him, feeling protective of her giant red headed friend. Eric looked up guiltily.

"I didn't do anything!"

"You're lying," she continued, narrowing her eyes at the skinny, twitching boy.

"Well, she said she wanted to get back together, and I said that I couldn't be her second choice, and then she left and I waited for two hours and I think she's gone. Her duffel bag…" Eric trailed off and put his head in his hands.

"**_Dumbass_**!" Hyde and Jackie yelled at him in unison, but it was Jackie who stood up and kicked him in the shin.

Looking back and forth between his two friends on the couch, Eric suddenly noticed that the TV was off and grew suspicious.

"Hey…what were you two doing down here anyways?" His eyes darted back and forth between them.

"Talking about what a dumbass you are!" Jackie yelled, settling back into the cushions with a huff. Eric was sulking again, and failed to notice the scorching look Hyde gave Jackie and the blush that stained her cheeks under his approval.

"I know…I know." He stood up, flinging back the chair he was sitting in. "Why do I always have to screw these things up, you know? Why does everything always have to be _my_ way?" He paused, as though making a great realization. "That's why we broke up in the first place."

"Well, we've all known that for a year," Hyde rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"Yeah, thanks for that Hyde." Sulking, Eric headed upstairs, instantly forgetting that he had any reason to worry about Jackie and Hyde as he pondered his situation with Donna. Hyde waited until he was out of earshot to speak.

"God, you're so badass, Jackie," he grumbled in her hear, pushing her slowly backwards on the couch. She just smirked under him, blushing slightly at his praise. Pulling off the sunglasses that he had hastily donned at Eric's entrance, Hyde met her gaze for a long moment before capturing her lips again, reveling in her quiet moans as she shifted beneath him.

* * *

Kelso drove aimlessly through Point Place, glad to have the angry rock blaring from the radio. He and Jackie were done…he and Laurie were done… What was the point of it all? He was pulled from his self pity by the sight of Donna with bag over her shoulder walking in the direction of the bus station. Pulling over next to her, he honked to get her attention. 

"Hey, Big D, where're you heading?" She looked up at him sadly.

"To the bus station. I'm going to my mom's in California." She adjusted her hastily packed bag on her shoulder.

"Oh my God," Kelso responded, almost amazed at his friend. "You're runnin' away."

"I don't know what else to do."

"No, I know how you feel," Kelso nodded. "Jackie won't take me back…I really screwed everything up." His eyes seemed to light up with revelation. "Hey, I've got it! I'll drive you. We'll both go to California!" He nodded dumbly and leaned over to open the passenger door.

"Kelso!" Donna paused for a moment. She felt bad for abandoning her friends, but at the same time she knew that getting Kelso out of Wisconsin would be a great help for Jackie. "Are you up for this?"

"Hey, if the Beverly Hillbillies can do it, so can I," he grinned at her and raised one shoulder as she laughed.

"Great, let's go." Donna flung her bag into the back and settled in her seat.

They had only been driving for an hour when 'Layla' came on the radio. Smiling at the memory it conjured up—Eric showing up at Le Motel—she turned up the volume and listened. The truth hit her like a ton of bricks.

"He thinks I really loved Kasey," she whispered to herself. "Of course he wouldn't want to take me back…" God, how could she be so stupid…running away wouldn't solve anything. She needed to be in Point Place with Eric. She needed to spend the summer trying to prove that he could never be her second choice. "Kelso!" Donna yelled, "I have to go back."

"No can do, Big D, we're like, half way there."

"What the hell are you talking about? We're, like, none of the way there. We just left Point Place!" Kelso kept driving, so Donna reached over and smacked him on the shoulder. "Take me back, you dill hole!"

With a deep sigh, Kelso turned the van around, pushing down on the gas and getting Donna back to her house in record time.

"Are you still leaving?" Donna asked, looking up at Kelso as she climbed down from her seat.

"Well, do you think Jackie will take me back?" he asked, already knowing the answer. He read the truth of it on Donna's face.

"Kelso…we've all figured out that you were messing around with Laurie by now." He nodded his head in understanding.

"Then I'm still going. Nothing will cheer me up faster than looking at some hot blondes in bikinis." Kelso smiled goofily as Donna shut the door, wishing him luck. In fact, everyone in the gang needed a little luck, Donna thought as she headed inside, trying to figure out how to talk to Eric.

* * *

**A/N2: **Doing this story has made me more of a D/E fan than I ever used to be. :) Please review and tell me what you think! Anonymous reviews accepted! 


	20. Hot Fun in the Summertime

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing...y'all make all this hard unpaid work _totally _worth it. PLEASE let me know what you think... This is the beginning of the summer chapters, which will be especially full of smutty smutty goodness, even of the E/D variety (no kidding). The E/D stuff is new to me, so let me know if I'm doing OK...it's a little scary to be doing something new.**

** All summer chapter titles will be random summer themed songs. :)**

**Hot Fun in the Summertime  
**

Jackie parked her car in front of Donna's house and jumped out of the door, excited for the day to come. She was wearing her favorite plum colored bikini with cutoff shorts and a cover up, ready for a day of helping Hyde wash his car…among other things. God, summer was the best. Hot, sweaty days with no parents. And this summer, Fez was going to be taking swimming lessons, Kelso was in California, and Donna and Eric would have their own troubles to worry about. That left a lot of time alone with Hyde. Grinning wickedly to herself, she skipped towards the Forman's driveway and the El Camino, sparing only a brief glance at Donna's house. She remembered the phone conversation she had had with her friend late last night.

"_So Michael really went to California for the summer?" Jackie had asked, unable to mask the happiness in her voice._

"_Yeah, Jackie…but can you try to focus here?" _

"_Sorry, Donna." The smaller girl said before continuing. "Eric thinks you left for the summer and he feels really bad about it. So my advice is to let him keep thinking you're gone for another day or two…by the time you talk to him, he'll have thought about what Steven and I said enough that he'll quit being such a dumbass." Donna had smiled at the thought of Jackie kicking Eric for her, and resolved to take her friend's advice. _

Leaving behind those thoughts and silently wishing her friend luck, Jackie continued towards the Forman's where she saw Hyde sitting in a chair at the top of the driveway next to the El Camino's front bumper, armed with a bucket, sponge, and hose.

"Hey, Steven," she called excitedly, running the last few feet up to him. "Are you ready to wash that car!!?" Her peppiness made him smile, and he shook his head briefly.

"No, Jackie, I think you misunderstood. See, _you_ are going to wash the car and _I_ am going to watch." He smirked at her, settling back in his seat while Jackie tried to look pissed. In the end, she just started laughing.

"Well, okay, Steven," she said quietly, swaying her hips as she walked around the car, inspecting it. She stopped in front of him, giving him a look that radiated both innocence and sexuality as she pulled her cover up over her head, showing off her bikini top. "If you don't want to help me…" Sliding off her shorts, Jackie stood before him, barely covered by triangles of purple fabric.

Hyde sat glued to his seat as Jackie stripped down to her bikini, moving seductively in front of him.

"God, you're so beautiful Jackie," he whispered, his eyes avidly scanning up and down her body, taking in the way her suit fit her body wonderfully, the purple color a perfect shade on her skin.

Jackie just smiled sweetly at him before straddling his legs and kissing him, grinning against his lips when he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him as he plundered her mouth with his tongue. Pulling away from him, Jackie stood up, making a show of stretching out her limbs before bending over and retrieving a soapy sponge from the bucket between Hyde's legs. His breath caught in his throat as she climbed onto the hood of the El Camino, arching her back and wiggling alluringly as she began to scrub. If it had been anyone else on top of his baby, he would have been concerned about the possibility of dents or scratches. But Jackie in a bikini on his car? That was an image a hundred times better than he had ever seen in a crappy magazine. Soon, she was crouched low on all fours facing away from him, occasionally looking back to see the way he stared at her.

"Jesus, baby," Hyde muttered under his breath as he watched the slight swaying motions of Jackie's bikini clad butt. He had planned on keeping very tight control of himself and enjoying the show Jackie was sure to put on as she scrubbed his car in a swim suit, but being faced with her arching back and the way her bikini clung to her body was rapidly wearing away his control. The urge to touch her was too strong to ignore, so he stood from his chair and walked up behind her, finding that his hips fit against her perfectly.

"Mmm, Steven," Jackie purred at the feeling of his heat behind her, "you should be careful baby, I'm all wet." Her words made him shiver as he pressed his jean clad erection harder into her, wondering if he could just take her right here in the driveway. No one would be able to see from the street, but damn, they weren't going to be keeping this secret for very long if he couldn't keep his hands off of her when they were outside. _Screw it_, he thought to himself as he ground himself into her, sliding his hands up her front to cup her breasts through the material of her bikini top. Throwing caution into the wind, he pulled the scrap of material off of her chest, allowing his hands to cup the bared flesh. She moaned loudly and arched against him; the thrill of being nearly naked outside trumped any worries about getting caught, and Jackie wiggled her hips to help Hyde pull the rest of her swim suit off of her legs.

Once she was fully exposed, Hyde ran his hands over her body, savoring the feeling of her soft skin under his hands. He tweaked her nipples sharply, relishing the sound of her breathy gasp before sliding his hands down her back and over her butt to work two fingers into her tight core. He groaned when he found her wet and ready.

The sight of Jackie completely nude on all fours in front of him made it utterly impossible to do anything other than shove his jeans down his legs and drive into her in a solid thrust that sent her sprawling across the hood of his car. Gripping her hips tightly, he pulled her towards him, setting a hard, fast rhythm as Jackie bucked back against him.

"Fuck, Jackie," Hyde grunted loudly at the feeling of being buried deeply inside her.

"STE-ven," she cried out, coming almost instantly at the feeling of his manhood embedded inside her and screaming loud enough to wake the dead…or a certain skinny boy who slept in the room above the driveway.

Eric woke up before noon—certainly not an activity on the schedule for the summer—and glanced out his window towards Donna's room. She wasn't there, he knew, and the thought thoroughly depressed him. Glancing down at the driveway where the El Camino was parked, Eric could have sworn he saw he saw Hyde thrusting into Jackie as she knelt on the hood of the car. When he listened carefully, he could almost hear her screams as she came beneath him. He stared as Hyde stepped away from her heaving body only to pull off his wet t-shirt and flip Jackie over so her back pressed into the car before driving into her again. The mirage of his friend plowing Jackie held his attention for just a moment longer as he admired the way her breasts bounced with every thrust, but soon he succumbed to the call of the bed, climbing back in and pulling the covers over his head. This was the start of a long, depressing summer, and he was already having hallucinations. That had to be a bad sign…

Donna heard a loud scream and a low groan from outside, and paused while touching up her makeup to glance outside. Jackie and Hyde screwing like bunnies on the El Camino for all to see. Naked in the middle of the freakin' driveway. Geez. God, so what, now that Kelso was no longer in town they were going to flaunt their sex in front of her all summer while she agonized over whether Eric would take her back? Although, she had to admit, Hyde had a much nicer chest than she remembered, and the noises he and Jackie made were seriously hot. Maybe while she was shopping for sexy summer clothes with Jackie later, they could have a nice little talk about sex…

Back in the driveway, Hyde grabbed hold of Jackie's knees, pushing them apart to allow him to thrust even deeper into her. Leaning over her naked body, Hyde captured her lips in a fierce kiss as Jackie wrapped her legs around him, squeezing her inner muscles and driving him over the edge. They cried out together one last time before Hyde nearly collapsed on top of her, panting harshly from exertion. She let her head roll back against the car, losing touch with reality until she felt Hyde begin to drop small pecks over her face and neck, causing her to giggle slightly.

"I love you, Steven," she sighed happily, stroking her hands through his curly hair. His pained look at her words brought a frown to her face, but before she could express her unhappiness, Hyde began to speak.

"You know…you know I do, Jackie. It's just…I can't…I'm not…comfortable with saying it all the time, okay? That's something Forman or Kelso would do, and I'm not either one of them." The defiant look in his eyes dared her to disagree, but instead Jackie just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Steven. That's a bunch of crap, but fine. How about this… When you want to tell me you love me, just kiss me like this…" Slowly, Jackie raised her hands to the sides of Hyde's face, cupping his cheeks in her hands before placing a series of tiny pecks on his lips. He smiled slightly at her, but hid it by rolling his eyes.

"Jackie…I…"

"I love you," she told him again, rubbing her fingers down his scratchy cheek. "Even if you haven't shaved in three days." He smirked at her briefly before his face turned serious and he leaned forward to cradle her face lovingly in his hands, placing a series of tiny kisses over her mouth before claiming it thoroughly with his own, plunging his tongue inside to taste her. When he pulled away, Jackie was dazed but smiling widely at him, and she pulled him into a tight hug before jumping off the car and pulling on her swim suit while Hyde put his jeans back on. She winked at him playfully before throwing him a sponge, giggling when it hit him squarely in the chest. Together, they finished washing the car, laughing playfully and taking turns spraying each other with the hose.

* * *

"But in the _driveway_, Jackie?" Donna asked for the fiftieth time as they walked together through Point Place's small mall.

"God, Donna, would you let it go? I can't help it if I'm irresistible, and it's not like anyone else was around to see." Jackie rolled her eyes at her friend, hoping she would stop with the questions, and pulled her into a nearby boutique. "This color would look great on you, Donna," she jumped excitedly as she held up a blue dress. "Blues and greens are great colors for redheads," she continued, "you just have to be careful not to wash out your skin color…" She walked around the store collecting items. "And you have to quit wearing tops with waistlines like that!" Jackie gestured towards the shirt Donna was currently wearing, which had a strange artificial waistline that hit somewhere between her breasts and her actual waist. "Even _I _couldn't make that shirt look good! You might be, like, a giant lumberjack, but you have a nice figure, so you should stop hiding it."

Donna just followed her friend, unable to keep the amused look off of her face even as her arms were piled high with clothes to try on. "Did you just _compliment_ me?" she asked, bewildered. Jackie rolled her eyes instead of answering before dragging her friend back to a changing room.

Three hours later, the two girls retreated to the food court to grab a snack and sit down for a few minutes.

"So Kelso never made you…?" Donna didn't finish asking the question even though they'd been discussing sex candidly for hours.

"Eh, maybe a few times…but oh my God, Donna, the first time I was with Steven it was…" Jackie trailed off, throwing her head back in remembered pleasure.

"Why do you think Laurie was all over him, then?" Donna asked, mulling over what Jackie had been telling her about Kelso's less than stellar bedroom skills.

"Well, I used to think it was just him, you know? But now I think maybe he just…you know…didn't care. There was always the chance Laurie or whoever would dump him if he sucked…but I was always gonna be around, you know?" Donna nodded her head in understanding. "But oh my GOD, Donna, Steven does this thing with his tongue…"

"NO!" Donna cut her off before she could hear more. "I don't want to know about what Hyde does with his tongue. Just…eww."

"Pfft, whatever, lumberjack. You're just jealous that I have hot, manly Steven and you have skinny, twitchy Eric."

"Watch it, midget! I'll have you know Eric does lots of great things with his tongue, like…" Donna shut up as she was hit in the face by one of Jackie's crackers. Looking at Jackie brought back the memory of seeing her and Hyde together, and just the recollection of how they'd been, such a perfect combination of rough and tender, sent a stab of arousal through her body. She had to change the subject away from sex. "So, uh, when are you going to tell Kelso? And Fez and Eric?" Jackie shrugged her shoulders and twirled her straw in her lemonade.

"I figure we'll just…be together and let people figure out in time…I figure we tell everyone we got together this summer…" Jackie's eyes glazed over as she drifted into a fantasy, a throwback to her Emma fantasy.

_Jackie and Hyde are dressed in period Jane Austen clothing, Hyde walks into a room that looks suspiciously like the basement, but with a finely upholstered couch and art on the walls where the washer/dryer/freezer used to be. The TV still stands in front of the couch. Jackie is sitting on the couch and Hyde walks over to stand beside her._

"_Miss Jackie, you look so sad since you discovered that Mr. Kelso Churchill was carrying on with Miss Laurie Fairfax in secret. Is there anything I can do to help, M'lady?" Hyde lifts her hand and raises it to his mouth, kissing it tenderly as he stares into her eyes._

"_Why, Mr. Steven Knightley, how did I never notice that you were always there for me, every time Mr. Kelso Churchill broke my heart?" She bats her eyes up at him seductively, and he smiles widely at her before lowering himself over her small form, kissing her as they lay back on the couch. Hyde pulls away to look down at her, panting heavily from their kisses._

"_You're so beautiful, Miss Jackie," he whispers before lowering his lips to her neck, nipping at the flesh and sending shivers down her spine._

"_And Steven, you've always been my knight in shining armor." Hyde pulls away from her neck and smiles at her._

"_That's because I love you, M'lady." They share a long look into each other's eyes before Hyde lowers himself back on top of her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and heating up their making out. _

Donna stared at her friend, trying hard not to laugh as she dreamily described Hyde's outfit and hairstyle, collapsing into laughter with the final 'M'lady.' Jackie glared at her as Donna caught her breath.

"Jackie, I think people would believe you more if it was more like this…"

_Jackie and Hyde are sitting on the couch next to each other watching TV and complaining about what they're watching. Hyde is wearing his usual jeans and concert t-shirt and Jackie is in a revealing sundress. _

"_God, they **always **think it's a ghost, but it's **always **the crotchety old janitor! How can they be so stupid?" Jackie complains loudly._

"_How can **you** be so stupid?" Hyde shoots back, scowling at her. _

"_YOU'RE stupid!" Jackie yells. After a moment of staring at each other, they lunge for each other's mouths at the same instant, and Hyde crawls over Jackie's body as they begin to passionately kiss on the couch. _

"That's _awful_ Donna! You make us sound like a couple of bored, horny teenagers!!"

Donna shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just saying that maybe people will take the news better if you introduce it as a random summer thing…they'll freak out less, you know?" Jackie looked skeptical but slowly nodded her head in understanding.

"Do you think Eric will forgive me?" Donna asked suddenly, changing the conversation completely.

Jackie pondered her answer for a long moment. "If Eric thinks that you did something that needs to be forgiven, then his head is even more up his butt than I thought. You didn't do anything wrong, okay? I mean, he's probably insecure because he's twitchy and skinny and nerdy and Kasey is big and buff and hot…" Jackie stared into space, her eyes clouded over with thought. "He has really great arms, huh?"

Donna was about to nod in agreement, but caught herself quickly. "Jackie…" Her voice was annoyed and warning her friend not to go there.

"Look, Donna, just put on that dress that shows your goods and talk to him. You'll see…everything will be fine." Taking the last unladylike slurp of her lemonade, Jackie stood up from the table, gathering the shopping bags from around her feet. "Now come on, you need a haircut and then we have to do your makeup before you go over to Eric's." Dragging her friend behind her, Jackie strode purposefully through the mall.

* * *

­­­­­­

A loud knock on the door forced Eric to poke his head out from under his blanket where he had curled up after a quiet dinner with just his mom and dad. Hyde certainly wasn't hanging around to make him feel better about the whole situation, and that kind of pissed him off. That was probably his stoner friend now, trying to make him feel better with a beer and a circle.

"Go away, Hyde!" Eric yelled, not wanting to get out of bed and have to put on pants just to tell him he wasn't interested in drinking or smoking. He wanted to feel his pain sober, to know that he had driven Donna away because of stupid worthless pride that wasn't getting him anywhere. Of course Donna loved him… Hyde's words came rushing back to him. Kasey Kelso was the rebound guy…Kasey Kelso was the guy she turned to when Eric had broken her heart. How had he lost sight of that so completely?

"It's, umm, not Hyde," a quiet feminine voice drifted through the door.

"Donna?!" Eric leapt out of bed, forgetting that he was wearing nothing other than his tighty whities, and flung the door open, revealing his foxy ex-girlfriend, her hair cut and styled, her makeup touched up to perfection, and her soft green dress drawing attention to all her soft girlie parts. He stared, open mouthed, at the sight in front of him, not sure whether he was more amazed that she was _there_ or that she was there dressed like _that_.

"Can I come in?" she asked quietly. Eric nodded his head jerkily and stepped aside, his eyes never leaving her.

"God Donna, you're _here_…you're here…and you look…" He swallowed several times, his Adam's apple bobbing with effort as he willed his body not to react to her while he had no way of covering it. Finding himself unable to stop the "tingly in the pants" sensations he got whenever Donna was near, he reached for his long blue robe and wrapped it around himself protectively before he continued. "I thought you left," he whispered, his voice betraying how much it had hurt.

"I was going to," Donna admitted quietly, unable to look him in the eye. "I was so hurt, I just wanted to take off…but Eric, I _love_ you." Her voice cracked slightly as she spoke, finally dragging her eyes from the floor up to his face. "I'm so sorry, I…"

He cut her off before she could continue. "You don't have to apologize for anything, Donna. _I'm _sorry. I'm SO sorry. I'm sorry I pushed you too hard last year, and I'm sorry I turned you away, and…I just…I'm so sorry."

They stared at each other for a long moment, both trying to accept that everything was really okay. In the next instant, they met in the middle of the room, lips and bodies colliding as they backed towards the bed.

"God I've missed you," Donna moaned into his mouth.

"Me too, so much," Eric mumbled as his lips slid down her neck, groaning as he was overwhelmed by the familiar taste of her skin. Donna arched her back, throwing her head back on Eric's Spiderman pillowcase as he pulled down the zipper on her dress, kissing the bare flesh he exposed as he pushed the green material of her body. As he pulled off her bra and came face to face with her breasts, Eric stopped all his actions and stared for a moment.

"Eric, come on," Donna urged him on, pushing her chest up towards him.

"Just a minute," he breathed in and out slowly, staring at the round, fleshy globes a moment longer. "I just need to…yeah….okay…" Dipping his head down to her chest, he alternated between sucking on her nipples, eliciting a long breathy moan from Donna.

"God, Eric, _please_, I need you now!" She bucked her hips up against him, gasping at the feel of his erection brushing her most sensitive area.

"Patience, Donna," he whispered against her breasts, "I need to taste you." Slowly, he pulled the dress the rest of the way off her body, trailing his lips down her stomach as he bared it to his gaze. "You're so beautiful," he told her quietly as he slid down her panties, pulling back to look at her nude body splayed out on his bed.

Hungrily, Eric buried his face between her silky thighs, sliding two fingers into her tight passage as his tongue set a fast, hard rhythm over her clit, bringing her to the edge of orgasm almost immediately. Before she came, though, he stood from the bed and made a show of throwing off his robe, earning him playful giggles from the bed.

"Hurry, Eric," Donna whined as he fumbled his legs out of his briefs and joined her back on the bed. A long stare between them told him she was more than ready, so with no further ado, he thrust inside of her, savoring the molten heat that he had feared he might never feel again.

"Oh, God, Donna," he moaned as she surrounded him, bucking her hips up against his to achieve full penetration. They groaned together at the feeling of being so perfectly joined, and Donna threw her head back again, nearly coming from just that sensation.

As Eric began to move inside her, Donna raised her legs over his chest and crossed her ankles behind his neck. The position, her favorite when they had been dating, still worked its wonders as she silently screamed beneath him, coming hard as his thrusts got faster. Finally, Eric exploded inside of her before they collapsed together, completely spent.

"I love you so much," Donna whispered in his ear, tears of happiness filling her eyes as she contemplated that after so long apart, they were finally back together.

"I love you, too," Eric choked out, equally affected by their love making.

"We have to make up for all the time we spent apart…we have to have a great summer together, okay? I have some ideas…" She grinned up at him wickedly as she told him about her summer plans and all the places they were going to do it.

* * *

**A/N2: PLEASE hit the "Go" button and review, whether or not you have an account. Pretty please? It means SO much to me...especially with alerts down, I watch the stats page like an obsessed hawk, and it means SO much to me to know what you liked, what you didn't like, and what you might like to see in the future. Thank you for reading:) **


	21. Summer Lovin'

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing; I can't possibly tell you how awesome it is to hear what everyone is thinking!! I hope that even people who aren't huge fans of E/D will like the way their silly subplot will work over the summer, and never fear, my primary focus will always be on H/J…they're just so hot and steamy. sigh I'd like to dedicate the first scene to Casper1990…there will be plenty of naked Donna to come. :p And also to aja and DFT and everyone else who was excited to see E/D…I'm glad you liked it. :) **

**This one makes me a little nervous to post, since I know it can be hard to make J/H nicknames seem believable and good, so it's _really_ important to me to know what you think.**

* * *

**Summer Lovin'**

"I'm just not sure this is such a great idea, Donna," Eric muttered nervously, looking around the driveway, empty except for the Vista Cruiser, car washing supplies, and his girlfriend in a hot as Hades bathing suit. "_Please_, can't we just go up to my room?"

Donna shook her head in the negative and smiled sexily at him as she slowly lowered the right strap of her suit, sliding it down her shoulder until most of her breast was exposed. His mouth went dry with want as he watched her, but he continued protesting.

"What if someone sees?"

"Come on, Eric, who's here to see? Laurie flew to Mexico, the El Camino is gone, your parents are at work, my dad and Joanne are camping this week and…probably doing something gross." She scrunched her nose in distaste at the idea of her dad, but then smiled promisingly at her boyfriend while lowering the other strap of her suit.

"But pookie pie…" His voice was quivering with nerves that only got worse as Donna fully stripped her one piece off, leaving it in a dripping pile on the driveway. Like a porno movie come to life, she lifted a sponge out of the bucket and squeezed the sudsy water over her breasts. Eric watched, completely captivated, as drips of water fell from her naked nipples, sliding down her torso and into the tangle of ginger hairs between her thighs.

"I'm all wet, Eric," she moaned as her hands followed the wet trail down her body, between her legs.

"Oh, God…" Leaving aside all rational arguments as to why it was a terrible, reckless idea, Eric pulled off his swim trunks and captured her lips in a sensual kiss, pushing her backwards so that they lay together on the hood of his car. Working his hands down Donna's slippery body, he gently tweaked her nipples before sliding one hand down to delve a finger into her core. "You _are_ all wet," he groaned to himself.

With no further delay, Eric pulled his hips back and plunged into Donna's awaiting heat, smiling to himself when she began to come almost instantly at the feeling of penetration. He was about to explode inside of her when he distantly heard the sound of a car door slamming in the driveway. That was silly, though, surely he would have heard a car pull up if…

"That dumbass can never seem to get his car the extra five feet into the damn garage," Red complained as he stepped out of the Toyota.

"Oh, you just can it with the 'dumbass,' mister; I have to be back at the hospital in half an hour, so we have to get upstairs and…Eric?"

"Mommy?" Eric squeaked as he and Donna looked up in horror while Kitty and Red stared at them.

* * *

"I'm certainly glad you two are back together, sweetie, but in the _driveway_? I mean…what's _wrong_ with you?" Kitty slowly got more upset as she paced and talked.

"They're dumbasses, Kitty, that's what's wrong with them!" Red shouted before plopping down in his pea green chair, staring at the guilty couple on the couch, now wrapped in oversized beach towels.

"The _driveway_ is not where you should be intimate with someone you love…" Kitty was pacing around the room, trying to erase the image of her only son with the big red harlot, when the door from the kitchen opened and Jackie walked in, followed closely by Hyde, who was gripping her hips with the practiced ease of a lover. Donna was instantly sure that they had walked in to "christen" one of the living room couches, but no one else seemed to register that it was strange for him to touch her like that, or that he didn't move his hands, even in front of the group.

"What's goin' on in here?" Hyde asked, curious about his nearly nude friends and wanting to break the awkward silence in the room.

"Well sweetie," Kitty addressed Hyde, "Red and I came home for, uh…lunch…" She paused awkwardly before laughing to fill the silence. "And, well, we found Donna and Eric in the driveway washing his car and…being…"

"Dumbasses!" Red finished for her, sending Jackie and Hyde into hysterics. Donna glared angrily at Jackie's giggling form, and Jackie shot her an apologetic glance before turning to Hyde and burying her laughter in his shoulder.

"Hey!" Eric shouted, as though he was noticing their intimate touching for the first time. "Since when are you two all…touchy feely on each other?" The suspicion in his voice was enough to make Jackie pull away from Hyde with a small pout before turning to Eric.

"Steven's just been helping me since I found out Michael was sleeping with Laurie…" She spit out the lie with ease and let her lower lip tremble as though she was about to cry.

"No crying in my living room," Red proclaimed loudly as a tear slid down Jackie's cheek. With one final mocking glance at his friends, Hyde pulled Jackie out of the room and down into the basement.

"I can't believe they got caught by Red and Mrs. Forman!" Hyde was still laughing at the image his friends had made, naked under the towels that protected them.

"It's not _that_ funny Steven, I mean, Donna probably got the idea from us." She tried valiantly to hide the giggles that wanted to escape, but didn't succeed, dissolving into laughter that left her crumpled in Hyde's arms.

Lifting her easily, Hyde settled them both on the basement couch after turning on the TV to mid afternoon talk shows. Without speaking, they each understood that they were waiting for the telltale sound of Red and Kitty leaving the house, so they cuddled into each other as Phil Donahue interviewed guests about their feelings on prayer in public schools.

"This is so stupid," Jackie whined as a heated debate brewed on the television.

"It's not stupid, Jackie, some people are really offended by being forced to involve themselves with prayer."

"Oh yeah?" she asked, her tone clearly stating that she thought he was full of crap.

"Yeah, like me for one. I think it's bullshit." He nodded his head, full of righteous anger for his cause.

"Steven, they don't even _have_ prayers at our school," Jackie informed him, earning her a confused look.

"Seriously?" he asked, and she nodded her head. "Huh…then what's that crap I tune out every morning?"

"Announcements, Steven! But see, you just proved my point exactly. It wouldn't matter even if we _did_ have them because no one would be listening anyways! If they should be banned it's only because they're a complete waste of time." Hyde smirked up at her, his eyes showing a familiar gleam of pride in her. She smiled back, confident in having won the debate, and kissed him softly before heading for the freezer in search of a popsicle.

"Could you get me one, too, babe?"

Opening the freezer, Jackie was surprised at the lack of frozen treats. "I don't see any in here, Steven," she called back, leaning further into the cold and pushing bags of frozen peas out of her way. Hyde's eyes were glued to her denim clad, wiggling ass when she squealed at the sight of Pudding Pops. "Oh, I love these!" Pulling out the box, her face fell when she found it empty. She turned to pout at him, but was surprised at the dazed, lusty look in his eyes.

"I've got something you could suck on, Jackie," he growled from across the room, already imagining the wet heat of her mouth surrounding him. Jackie attempted to look shocked, but the urge to smile back was too great.

"_You_ wanna be my Puddin' Pop, Steven?" she asked innocently, even as her hips swayed dangerously while she crossed the room to stand in front of him. He swallowed hard as Jackie knelt before him, looking deeply into his eyes as she unbuckled his belt and pushed his jeans and boxers down his thighs. She leaned in playfully, breathing warm, moist air onto the head of his throbbing erection, wringing a groan of anticipation from his lips.

"Oh God, Jackie," he gasped as she took him into her mouth, sucking hard at the tip of his manhood while swirling her tongue with practiced ease over the sensitive spot underneath. Unable to help himself, Hyde combed his fingers through her hair, using his hold on the silky strands to guide himself further inside. Keeping his gaze directed at Jackie's glossy lips, he watched in awe as she bobbed her head over him, each time allowing a little more of his shaft to disappear inside her mouth. His grip on her hair tightened as she took all of him into her throat, swallowing him enthusiastically. "Jesus, baby, I'm gonna…" He couldn't even finish his thought before he erupted in her eager mouth, his whole body shaking with the force of his orgasm. Letting his head flop back onto the couch, Hyde closed his eyes, even as he continued stroking her hair.

When Hyde finally looked up, Jackie crawled up from the floor into his lap, looking at him expectantly. Instinctively, he cupped her face delicately in his hands, laying gentle kisses against her lips as she wound her fingers through his curly hair.

"Aww, my Puddin' Pop loves me," she teased, smiling against his mouth. Hyde glared at her with exasperation but didn't argue the point, so Jackie leaned into him and kissed him passionately, thrusting her tongue into his mouth and pushing him back on the couch. Their kiss was interrupted by the sound of Red yelling from the kitchen.

"They're still here," Hyde groaned apologetically, pushing Jackie off of him so that he could pull his jeans back on.

"Daddy will be at work until late tonight," Jackie smiled at him, and they both raced for the basement door, not even stopping to turn off the television.

* * *

Stepping inside her room, Jackie's hand immediately went to a candy dish, pulling out a handful of brown and white jelly beans and throwing the white ones back in the dish. "Root Beer Jelly Belly," she offered in explanation, "my favorite."

"I'm good," he responded when she held the dish up for him to take some. Looking around her girlie bedroom, Hyde started to feel nervous. Although they had come to her house on several occasions, they had never actually made it up to her bedroom, and searching his brain for past memories of being at Jackie's, Hyde decided that this was the first time he had actually seen it. What was he doing with a little rich girl with a shelf full of stuffed animals? Was that a freakin' unicorn?

Jackie watched Hyde look around her room in horror, and took his hand—clammy from nerves—to lead him to her bed. "Steven?" she asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

Hyde nodded his head jerkily as he sat on the bed, still trying to take in the pink and purple room. Another, more disturbing question dawned on him. What was a little rich girl with a shelf full of stuffed animals doing with a guy like him? She should be with a popular, pretty boy who would give her stuffed freakin' unicorns. Like…

"Why are you with me?" The question flew from his lips before he could restrain it, and Jackie might have laughed if not for the serious, pained face that accompanied it.

"What are you talking about, Steven?" she asked quietly, moving closer to him so that she could trail her fingernails up his back and into his hair, comforting him the best way she knew.

"I mean…you're all…" Trailing off, he looked around her room at her expensive, fluffy, pink things. "And I'm…" Hyde stared down at his grungy old concert t-shirt and torn jeans. "You're the kind of girl who dates rich, preppy, popular guys."

"You mean I'm the kind of girl who dates Michael." Her voice was slightly cold; she was starting to get angry, and then she saw the defeated look on Hyde's face.

"When he gets back from California, aren't you…"

"What, Steven? What am I going to do when Michael gets back from California? I'm going to run into his arms and forget that I chose you over him a long time ago?" She jumped up from the bed and began pacing the room.

"Never mind, I don't wanna talk about this," Hyde offered, collapsing backwards on her bed and cursing himself for not being able to keep his mouth shut.

"No! I don't care whether you want to talk about it or not! If you're running around thinking I'm gonna go back to Michael, then we have to talk about it! Do you think he ever noticed that I was home alone so much? Do you think he ever risked getting in trouble just so I wouldn't have to sleep alone? The most Michael ever said about my family was that it was too bad my mom wasn't around because she's so hot!" Hyde rolled his eyes at his friend's stupidity, but sat up to watch Jackie pace back and forth across the length of her large bedroom. "You're _so_ good to me, Steven. Even when you hated me, you…."

"I never hated you," he whispered quietly, earning him a brilliant smile as Jackie walked back to the bed, settling into his lap. "I just thought, you know, that you'd want to be with a guy who's…pretty much the opposite of me."

Rolling her eyes, Jackie responded, "Yeah, Steven, I should be with a big, dumb, ugly asshole, instead of my handsome, sweet little Puddin' Pop." Hyde blushed lightly as Jackie leaned in and pressed her lips against his neck. "You make me feel so sexy, baby. So…wanted." Hyde groaned slightly as her fingernails raked down his chest and her tongue licked a trail down to his shoulder.

"You _are_ sexy, Jackie." Moving quickly, he rolled them over and trapped her underneath him on the bed, pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss that slowly became more heated. Pulling away slightly, Hyde smacked his lips together, contemplating something. "You taste like jelly beans," he whispered, licking his lips to savor the flavor.

Jackie made a move to get up and go to the bathroom. "Do you want me to…"

"No," he cut her off. "I like it. It tastes good…like you." His lips burned a trail down her jaw towards her neck, tasting the sweetness of her skin tempered by the slight tang of sweat. When he reached her ear, he bit down lightly on the lobe, shooting a hot breath inside and making her shiver. "Jelly Bean," he whispered. Jackie giggled slightly, but her laughter was silenced when he captured a mouthful of skin between his teeth, biting down hard enough to make her squirm.

"God, Steven, that feels so good," she whispered as his beard growth scraped across her delicate neck. Some part of her knew that she should hate the incoming beard because it made him look scruffy and dirty, but mostly, she loved it. He looked so sexy and rugged, and it felt so good against her skin… She gasped slightly as his nuzzles and nips became rougher and more purposeful, and wet heat pooled in her body as he roughly tugged her shirt over her head. His lips immediately found a nipple, sucking the tender flesh into his mouth and sending her into a frenzy of moans and gasps beneath him.

"I want you so fucking bad, Jackie," he growled against her breast, smiling when all she could respond with was more moaning. Arching her back off the bed, Jackie helped him slide her jeans down her hips, kicking them across the room along with her panties in her haste. Hyde stripped quickly as he admired her naked body, overcome by an urgent need to fill her, to feel her wet heat wrapped around him like a glove. Just the thought of it nearly sent him over the edge.

"Please, Steven," Jackie moaned beneath him, wrapping her legs around his waist and guiding his throbbing manhood towards her.

"Oh, fuck, baby," he groaned loudly as he slid into her, reveling in the sound of her pleasure and the way her eyes widened at complete penetration. Moving impossibly slowly, Hyde memorized every nuance of her expression, the way her mouth fell open in a silent scream, the way she blinked with every thrust, the way her back arched softly, revealing her neck to him.

"Faster, please, Steven," she moaned quietly beneath him, begging him to make her come. Answering her request, Hyde's hips moved into overdrive as his lips found her neck again, groaning against her skin as he held back his inevitable finish. Needing her to come first, needing to feel her muscles contract around him as she came just for him, he slid one hand down between their bodies, circling her clit roughly a few times before she screamed beneath him, babbling her pleasure and begging him not to stop. He kept thrusting long after he had emptied himself inside her, drawing out her orgasm for as long as possible before collapsing next to her, pulling her sweaty body tightly against his.

"Mmm," he moaned quietly in her ear as they spooned on the bed, "I'm so thirsty." Jackie began to giggle next to him, her whole body humming with energy. Jumping off the bed, she didn't even throw on her fluffy pink robe as she ran through the empty house towards the kitchen. When she returned a moment later, she was carrying a giant cup of water.

"Here you go, Puddin' Pop," she handed it to him, watching as he gulped down half the glass before pulling her back into his arms.

"Thanks, Jelly Bean," he whispered in her ear, and the gorgeous smile that greeted him made the embarrassment of saying the new nickname worth it. Falling back on the bed, he wrapped his naked body around hers, no longer feeling so out of place in her girlie room. "You wanna come over to Forman's for dinner?" he asked quietly, about half an hour later when he heard her stomach grumble. "We'll be the good ones, you know, and you don't wanna miss whatever punishment Red cooks up for Forman." Jackie giggled against him, nodding her acceptance but wanting just a few more minutes in his arms before they left.

* * *

Split screen scene—Donna and Jackie on top, with Eric and Hyde underneath their girlfriends. Jackie and Donna are on the Foreman's front step and Hyde and Eric are at the store buying extra food for dinner.

"I'm so sorry, Donna," Jackie said, trying to be serious, but failing to keep the laughter out of her voice.

"That was fucking hilarious, Foreman," Hyde laughed as he stood with Eric in line at the Piggly Wiggly, holding a basket full of chicken and vegetables.

"It wasn't funny! It was the most humiliating moment of my life!" Donna and Eric shouted at the same time.

"I know," Jackie put her arm around Donna's shoulders.

"Oh, I know," Hyde laughed, slapping Eric on the back.

"I just wanted to do something fun and different, you know?" Donna complained. "You and Hyde were so…"

"We just got back together, do you think she's already so bored with sex that she has to make me do it outside?" Eric whined.

"Well, maybe you should try something a little less advanced, Donna. It was really fun when I tied Steven to the bed," Jackie smiled at the memory while Donna looked thoughtful.

"Of course, she's bored Forman! You just have to try to talk her into something a little less advanced next time. Maybe tie her to the bed." Hyde nodded his head sagely while Eric considered it.

"How are you and Hyde anyways?" Donna asked. "I mean, am I supposed to be keeping it secret from Eric?"

"What's up with you and Jackie anyways?" Eric asked, "I mean, why the hell is _she_ coming to dinner?"

"Let Eric figure it out on his own, okay? We'll just tell everyone we started making out one day during The Price is Right or something." Jackie rolled her eyes at the thought.

"It's nothing Forman, we're friends now…just leave it, okay?" Hyde dismissed his friend, a little nervous about what his reaction would be when he found out about them. With any luck, he would just believe that they started making out on the couch one day during The Price is Right or something.

"I just want this dinner to be over with," Donna and Eric moaned at the same time.

"I know, Donna. Hey, let's go downstairs, I know where Steven keeps his stash." Jumping up, the girls ran down to the basement.

"I know, Forman. _I'm_ really looking forward to it, though." Laughing, he finished paying for the groceries and led the way outside. "Now let's go dip into my stash before Donna and Jackie find it."

* * *

Later that night, Jackie and Hyde sat at the dining room table with Kitty, Red, Donna, and Eric.

"This is all really good, Mrs. Forman," Jackie said quietly, feeling a little out of place at the table. Reading the nervousness in her voice, Hyde reached under the table and stroked her thigh comfortingly.

"Thank you, honey! And Steven," she turned towards her adopted son briefly, "it was awfully sweet of you to invite her to dinner. You know you're welcome any time, Jackie."

"Wait, Hyde, _you_ invited the devil to dinner? What the hell, man?" Eric sputtered, staring at his friend. Donna smacked his shoulder, but it was Hyde's glare that forced Eric to change the topic. "Dad, could you pass me some chicken?" Eric asked quietly, not looking either one of his parents in the eye.

"That depends, are you going to eat it or take it out to the driveway?" Red asked, sneering at his son.

"Now, Red, really…" Kitty reached over her husband and picked up a tray of chicken. "Do you want a breast or a thigh, Eric?"

Eric turned bright red at the question, but squeaked out his answer. "Breast." Red, Hyde, and Jackie all burst into laughter while Eric, Donna, and Kitty stared at their plates. The rest of dinner was eaten in silence.

"Eric, would you please start washing the dishes?" Kitty asked her son, keeping her eyes on the table.

"Just be careful to keep Donna out of the kitchen, Mrs. Forman, you know your son can't control himself around soapy water and sponges," Hyde joked, making Red snort with laughter while Jackie tried to smother her giggles.

"Now, that is…that's just…" Kitty got up and left the room, choking back laughter and focusing being upset.

Turning his gaze from Eric, to Donna, to Jackie and Hyde, Red said, "Eric, clean up and keep your perverted urges to yourself. Donna, go home. Jackie and Steven, you two can go down to the basement."

"Thanks, Mr. Forman," Jackie smiled at him as Hyde grabbed her hand and pulled her hastily towards the basement. Donna laughed to herself at Hyde's rush to be alone with Jackie and wondered why no one else seemed to notice.

"I think something's up with Hyde and Jackie, Donna," Eric whispered to his girlfriend conspiratorially as she helped him gather plates.

"No, they hate each other, Eric! Remember?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's not like they'd just start making out on the couch one day during The Price is Right…" Laughing to himself at the idea, Eric kissed his girlfriend goodbye and set to work washing the dishes.

* * *

**Coming up in HBJ Summer episodes… Has Fez seen any pool boob? What's Laurie doing in Mexico? Will Donna and Eric ever be able to get away with wild sex? Will Eric manage to put two and two together about Jackie and Hyde? Will Hyde ever get to tie Jackie to the bed? And what's up with Kelso?**

**A/N2: So…what did you think? Did you like my nickname scenes? Do you like Jackie's nickname? (And yes, Root Beer was one of the original Jelly Belly flavors first released in 1976, so it was still a little new and interesting.) PLEASE tell me what you thought…it's kinda nerve wracking to put a back story behind something we all know and love (as some other authors know) and just unbelievably depressing to watch the hits build up while people don't review. **


	22. Down by the Seaside

**A/N:** Ok… Let me start by saying that y'all rock my fucking world. I'm SO terribly sorry that updates have been so slow on this, although you have no idea how good it makes me feel to know that people have missed it. :p Up until recently, all of my "real world" work has been from home, but now I'm out of the house for a much more significant chunk of the week, and it makes writing fanfic a lot harder (not to mention reading it). Updates shall continue, you have my word on that, but they'll be slowish (hopefully NEVER a whole month between again, though).

I want to thank **Ashton Kutcher** for getting so FREAKIN' hot towards the end of the show (seriously…epi 801, which is the only part of S8 I watched, his arms are about the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen), **Freak87** for posing the idea that perhaps Kelso would not be able to make it to Cali without Donna's help, and **luvcali76** for helping me when I think I can't be clever (I couldn't ask for a better partner in crime).

I'm sort of working with the idea of having several different smutty plots with several different smutty characters going on at once, so I hope it isn't too confusing.

* * *

**Down by the Seaside**

Kelso, jamming to Zeppelin alone in his van, drove down an empty highway past miles of desert unsettled by anything but hundreds of cacti. A smarter man might have realized that after over a week of driving, he should have hit California, but Kelso just kept going, knowing that if he drove for long enough he would come to the ocean. A smarter man might have realized that several days ago, all the road signs had switched over to Spanish, but Kelso didn't read them anyways. A smarter man might have noticed that the inhabitants of Wyoming were awfully brown and difficult to communicate with, but Kelso just slept in his van and drove all day, anxious to get to California.

He was going much too quickly to fully read the road sign that zipped past his window, but he assumed it announced the state line to California. "Alright! CALIFORNIA!!! Now all I have to do is keep driving 'til I hit the water."

Little did he know, the roads he was racing through were in central Mexico, and he was currently headed south east from Mexico City.

* * *

"Oh God, Eric," Donna moaned loudly as she bounced over him on his bed, sliding her hands up to cup her breasts while he watched. He struggled slightly against the tightly knotted scarves around his wrists and legs, wanting more than anything to touch his girlfriend.

"Donna, please," he groaned loudly, thrashing harder against his bonds and pulling the knots even tighter around his limbs. He grimaced as the cotton dug into his skin, but held back the face and focused on the pleasure Donna was building in his lower body.

Ignoring his plea for release, Donna began to move faster, clenching her internal muscles around him and sliding a hand down her body to work over her clit as her orgasm began to wash over her. Eric threw his head back against his pillow and pumped his hips up into her, erupting in his own orgasm just as Donna collapsed on top of him in a boneless mass. They panted together, recovering their breaths, while Eric began a renewed struggle against the thin cotton material keeping him spread-eagled across the bed. He was about to beg to be released, but Donna cut him off with a long kiss.

"I love you, Eric," Donna whispered, her eyes leaking tear drops as she looked into his eyes. "It means a lot to me that you trust me so much."

"I love you, too, Donna," Eric replied honestly before wiggling more against the scarves tied to the headboard and the legs of the bed, stretching him uncomfortably. "Could you please untie me now?" he begged, pouting up at his girlfriend who was still curled around his naked body. Donna smiled at him and reached down to his legs to pull at the knotted scarves. What she found sent a stab of dread plunging through his body.

"Eric…it's…stuck." She turned to look at him, her expression radiating her fear at this development. "Do you have scissors or a knife or something?"

"You can't cut my mom's scarves!" Eric yelped, panicking and twitching harshly against the floral printed restraints. "She'll notice they're gone! She keeps them right next to her muff!"

Donna cringed at his pleas. "I can't believe you just mentioned your mother's freakin' muff while naked."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with my mommy's muff…I…yeah, sorry."

* * *

Jackie raced down the outer basement steps, her clogs clomping on the cement as she hurried for the door. Her pulse was racing and her breaths came in rapid pants as fear-laced adrenaline seemed to ignite her blood. Maybe, she thought, sneaking up on Hyde and squirting him with the hose wasn't the brightest idea she'd ever had. As she threw the basement door open, she spared a quick glance over her shoulder to see her soaking wet boyfriend closing in on her, his Zeppelin t-shirt plastered to his chest and his jeans clinging to his legs.

She squealed as she ran into the basement, almost tripping over the cute new shoes that she had been so excited to put on that morning. In the brief moment it took for her to regain her balance, Hyde had come dashing into the basement, and it took him less than a second to slam the door closed and back her up against it, completely trapping her small body. The look in his eyes was almost dangerous as he pushed his wet body against her dry one, leaving the fabric of Jackie's white shirt cold and transparent. She shuddered as her nipples hardened painfully, partially from the cold and partially from the realization that she was completely at Hyde's mercy.

"Steven," she whimpered, overwhelmed by the presence of his body and the thinly veiled lust that shone from his eyes.

Hyde smirked evilly as he watched Jackie's responses change from fear to sexual excitement. Her lips fell open in invitation, silently begging him to kiss her. Instead, he leaned in, skimming past her lips to take her right earlobe between his teeth. The sound of Hyde's quiet breath at her ear caused a sharp stab of arousal to shoot between her legs, leaving her aching and wet.

"Oh God, baby," Jackie moaned deliriously as her boyfriend skimmed his hungry lips down her neck, nipping roughly at the tender flesh there as her gasps of approval grew louder. He began to push her back towards his bedroom, sliding his hands down to firmly grasp her butt and let her know that he was in control. Not even stopping to fully close the bedroom door behind him, Hyde began to pull her clothes off, throwing them to the floor in a whirl of fabric as he rushed to get Jackie naked.

"Jackie," he growled her name just below her ear, letting the vibrations of his voice travel down her spine. He smiled with satisfaction as she shivered against him, pressing her naked body into his clothed one, but when she began to lift his t-shirt over his chest, he gripped her wrists to stop her. "Lie down on the bed," he ordered her, grinning mischievously as she complied.

Jackie whimpered with anticipation as Hyde crawled over her body, letting the soft, wet cotton of his shirt and jeans rub up against all her bared skin before he leaned down to capture her lips in a searing kiss. She was so caught up in the feel of his mouth and tongue that Jackie barely noticed when Hyde caught her hands and pulled them high above her head. It was the two metallic clicks and the feeling of fuzzy felt around her wrists that made Jackie pull away from the kiss.

"Steven?" Her voice quivered in half-fear, half-arousal, and those feelings only became stronger at the wicked grin on Hyde's face.

"Shh, baby, don't talk," he whispered down at her as his eyes slid up and down her naked body. Her legs were free but pinned down by his body weight, and her upper body was stuck helplessly to the bed, each arm circled by a separate pair of fur lined handcuffs, the other half of each set locked around a leg at the head of his cot. He had purchased the two pairs of handcuffs weeks before, and they had been locked there, just waiting for the right moment. Now that the moment had finally arrived, Hyde just sat back and looked at the girl beneath him, his chest inflated with the pride of the cat that had finally caught the canary.

"Baby," Jackie moaned, arching her body up against Hyde's in anticipation.

"Shut it, Jackie," he warned before smirking, "You'll like it more."

* * *

"Eric, are you in there, sweetie?" Kitty's voice called from the other side of his door.

"NO!" Eric shouted before realizing that that was a stupid way to answer the question. Panicking, Donna made a dash for the closet, leaving her naked boyfriend alone to answer his mother. "I mean, I'm…uh…I'm naked, mommy! Don't come in!"

"Oh, now, I've seen you naked lots of times before, and I'm sure there's nothing I could see that would…" Kitty's speech stopped as she took in the sight of her only son, naked and spread-eagled on the bed, her favorite cotton scarves keeping him rigidly in place. Her mouth fell open and closed a few times, like a fish out of water who had seen her son tied naked to a bed, before she backed slowly out of the room, trying to erase the mental image. "Red!" She dropped her basket of clean laundry and ran down the stairs, frantically calling for her husband and trying to remember the church phone number. If this didn't necessitate a house call from Pastor Dave, then nothing did. "RED!"

* * *

Fez popped his head up out of the water of the community pool, sputtering for air and stealthily checking to see that the dunk-happy football players had left the area. Scanning over the deck, he saw two elderly couples sitting under a large umbrella, a group of bikini clad cheerleaders gossiping in the shallow end, and a random smattering of kids and moms wading through the water.

Thank God, the boys that had been harassing him were gone. Emerging triumphantly from the deep end, Fez strode confidently to the diving board, looking down at his brown body as water droplets slid down his defined chest to the tiny leopard print Speedo that clung to his hips like a second skin. Shooting what he assumed was a sexy grin at the group of cheerleaders, he did a passable dive into the water, losing sounds of the mocking giggles of the teenage girls under the deep water.

Swimming towards the shallow end and the beauties in bikinis, Fez frowned as they jumped out of the pool—clearly keeping their distance as they headed towards their tanning chairs. One blonde, though, walked slowly towards the diving board, jiggling alluringly as she stepped onto the bouncing platform. Fez openly stared, enjoying the view as he floated in the center of the pool.

Moving in what seemed like slow motion, she bounced once, twice, three times on the diving board, and her ample breasts slipped out of her slight bikini top, exposing a solid boob and a half to Fez's appreciative gaze.

Unfortunately for Fez, he was too captivated by the pool boob to notice the return of the group of football players that had dunked him. They were currently staring at him, clearly not pleased that he was ogling one of the cheerleaders. A loud shout cued Fez into the presence of the five angry boys before they jumped into the pool to dunk him again, and he was off and running towards the Forman's, his head filled with the delicious image of the pool boob.

* * *

"Baby," Jackie groaned as she struggled slightly against her restraints, wanting more than anything for Hyde to do something, _anything_, other than stare down at her like his prey. He fixed her with a harsh glare, letting her know in no uncertain terms that she was to keep her mouth shut.

"Shut your pie hole, baby, before I shut it for you." His eyes were almost dancing with laughter as he said it, but he quickly resumed his previous demeanor: rigid, dominant, and in charge.

Jackie took deep breaths as she watched Hyde's eyes scan over her body; the pure lust radiating from his expression was enough to drive her mad. He only looked, though, occasionally grazing her bare flesh with his hands, but never on the spots where she most craved it.

"Steven," she whispered again, hoping to spur him into action. Instead, he hardened his gaze and took his hands off her altogether.

"Don't make me gag you, Jackie" Hyde growled down at her, his eyes shining with dominant purpose. His seriousness ratcheted up the arousal coursing through Jackie's veins, and she almost wanted to keep talking, just to see. Instead she closed her mouth submissively, waiting for whatever he was going to do next. He smiled widely at her compliance and one hand smoothed down her torso to dip between her legs. "That's a good girl," he whispered, letting his fingers delve into the warm wetness he found, pleased beyond words not only with her submission, but with how much she was clearly enjoying this.

Slowly, two fingers slid into her wet passage, massaging her purposefully. He smirked down at her as she bit her lips, trying but failing to hold back the sharp moans that tried to escape. When he added his thumb, massaging her clit as he fingered her, Jackie stopped trying to hide her noises, and just threw her head back on his ratty pillow while crying out her pleasure. Her head whipped from side to side against the old Spiderman pillowcase as her moans increased in volume, and Hyde could tell she was getting close.

Jackie squeezed her eyes shut, clenching her teeth together as her whole body seemed to tighten with the sweet anticipation of her release. She arched her hips up towards Hyde's hand as the rest of the world seemed to fall away and all the sensation in her body became focused on the throbbing between her legs. Her release was seconds away, Jackie knew, and it felt as though she was standing on the edge of a cliff, ready to hurl herself over into the abyss, but just as her body reached its peak, Hyde pulled his hand away and left her whimpering and unfulfilled on the bed. Her eyes snapped open in frustration and quickly found Hyde's, but before she could open her mouth to complain, he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

Donna, now fully dressed, was frantically working at the tight knots around her boyfriend's wrists.

"They're not coming loose, Eric," her voice quivered as he spoke.

"Oh, what was that? Are you actually acknowledging me now?" Eric huffed, looking strange with all his limbs tied tightly to the bed.

"Come on, Eric! How would it have been better if I had stayed out here when your mom came in?" Donna rolled her eyes as Eric seemed to accept her point, but he still looked offended at the way she had dashed for the closet at the first sign of trouble. "It'll be okay, snookums," Donna kissed him on the forehead, focusing her concern on her trapped boyfriend.

"What are we gonna do, Donna?" Eric whimpered.

Donna glanced around the room before answering. "We're just gonna have to cut them, Eric. I have to go downstairs to…"

Before Donna could finish her sentence, Eric's bedroom door flew open and Red walked in, barely paying attention to what was going on.

"Eric, your mother is downstairs blabbering about something…" Suddenly the scene on his son's bed registered in Red's mind, and the brief moment of shock gave way to derisive laughter. Pointing at his twitchy progeny, Red shook his head and looked like he wanted to speak, but instead just continued laughing before turning and walking from the room, mumbling something about feminism and killing a man.

* * *

Fez hummed happily as he skipped down the basement steps. Overall, it had been a great day: caught a little pool boob, avoided a beating, and now back to the Forman's for a Popsicle and some Scooby Doo. Not much could have been better, he decided, but quickly changed that decision when he walked into the basement and heard the breathy moans and gasps emanating from Hyde's small bedroom.

Creeping back to the creaky wooden door, Fez peaked through an obvious gap between the door and the frame. At the sight before him, his breath caught in a quiet gasp. Jackie, his beautiful goddess, was splayed out on Hyde's bed, her naked body fully on display to his hungry gaze. He was so engrossed in staring at Jackie's perfect body, in fact, that it was something of a surprise when Hyde's curly hair came into view as his lips slid up her inner thigh before seeking out the juncture between her thighs.

Suddenly, the scene before Fez took on a new clarity. Rather than just seeing Jackie's nudity, he could see the handcuffs keeping her arms pinned over her head, though her legs were free. And rather than focusing only on Jackie, he found himself staring at the pair of them, Jackie's perfectly flawless body with Hyde's face buried between her legs, making her moan and gasp breathily.

"Ai," Fez whispered to himself as his erection stiffened further at the palpable heat between Hyde and Jackie. It was instantly very clear that this was not a new union by any means, and Fez thought for a moment that he should be upset for his friend Kelso…but the memory of Laurie Forman slipping out of Kelso's van killed all thoughts of anything but how hot Hyde and Jackie were together. He resolved in that instant to keep his mouth shut about Hyde and Jackie and just enjoy it for as long as he could, after all, it wasn't every day that he saw pool boob _and_ hot sex.

* * *

"Donna, I just feel like you're not treating this like a very urgent situation!"

"Come on, Eric, you're stuck to the bed…I know that's serious."

"But…you're just sitting there!" Donna smirked as his limbs twitched against his restrains, trying to talk with his hand gestures even when his hands were bound.

"Ok, so, maybe I like it…just a little." Smiling slightly, Donna held up her thumb and index finger, leaving an inch and a half between them to show how much she liked it. Eric huffed at that and was about to speak when the bedroom door flew open…again.

"Hey, man, you're that guy." Leo's voice filled Eric's bedroom. "Oh, and that girl." The stoner smiled and walked inside before closing the door behind him, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Eric was stretched out naked on the bed. "Have either of you seen Hyde, man?"

"No, Leo," Donna rolled her eyes, trying to pull a sheet over Eric, but failing miserably in her attempt to cover him. "He might be downstairs with Jackie, though."

"Hey, why would Hyde be with Jackie?" Eric asked, straining his neck forward comically, but Donna just ignored his question.

"Oh, Loud Girl, man?" Leo nodded his head to himself as if deep in thought. "You know, I kinda think Hyde likes Loud Girl, even though she was coming on to me, man."

"What? Leo, that's stupid. Hyde _hates_ Jackie." Eric rolled his eyes and flopped his head back on the bed.

"Oh, my mistake, man," Leo nodded his head and was about to turn and leave, but seemed to notice something for the first time. "You know, your parents sounded pretty mad downstairs, but no matter what you did, this seems like a pretty harsh punishment, man. Your dad always seemed like such an easy going guy, too." Shaking his head, Leo walked absentmindedly out of Eric's room and into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Oh, God, Steven!" Jackie cried passionately as Hyde's mouth worked fervently over her slit, bringing her to noisy completion after several long minutes. "God…" Long after he had stopped, aftershocks of pleasure ran up and down her spine, leaving her shuddering violently on the small cot.

Hyde just grinned up at her, his head resting gently on her upper thigh, the scratchy hairs of his incoming beard leaving a red patch just under her hip. The sight of her body spread out and helpless just for him made him almost giddy, and he couldn't contain the wicked smirk that found his lips as he trailed kisses and nips up her body, working towards her mouth.

Jackie shivered with anticipation as Hyde crawled over her, breaking contact between his lips and her torso only to pull his shirt over his head and unzip his pants. He kicked off his jeans as his lips closed over hers, dipping his tongue into her mouth as he mumbled: "You're so fucking sexy, baby." Their kiss gained passion as Hyde's fully nude body made contact with Jackie's, the feeling of skin on skin driving them both crazy with lust.

Somewhere in the frenzy of grinding their bodies together, Hyde maneuvered to slide inside Jackie in one easy stroke. They both moaned at the feeling of full penetration before Hyde began to move above Jackie, thrusting into her compliant body as her legs wrapped around him tightly.

* * *

Fez watched in awe as Hyde brought Jackie to orgasm with his hands and mouth before stripping and crawling over her body, thrusting into her like they had done it a million times. They probably had done it a million times, Fez realized, as he watched the natural way that Jackie wrapped her legs around Hyde, moving against him even with her arms pinned over her head.

The heat between them put to shame the encounters he had witnessed between Kelso and Jackie…and Donna and Eric for that matter. The noises Jackie made as her orgasm began were so heavenly that Fez almost didn't mind having to look at Hyde's butt…he had always looked away from Eric's and even Kelso's butts in the past. And Hyde's caresses as his hands trailed over every part of her body held more reverence than he had ever seen from Eric and more passion than he had ever seen from Kelso.

Jackie was, without a doubt, the pinnacle of Fez's concept of female beauty, and Hyde was a good looking man even if he wasn't man-pretty…maybe because he wasn't man-pretty. Alone, they were each attractive enough to enjoy watching. But the vision of them moving together, grunting and thrusting and kissing passionately, magnified their combined beauty into something amazing. It was the most arousing thing he had ever seen, and that was saying a lot when it came from someone who had spied on at least three different couples and seen most of the movies and magazines that the wide world of porn had to offer.

After endless moments of staring at the couple, he noticed a definite change in the way they moved. Hyde's thrusts sped up and grew more erratic; Jackie's screams grew louder. They were almost done, and the waves of pleasure engulfing them seemed to radiate off of their sweaty bodies. He grew more and more excited as Hyde's thrusts grew faster and harder and Jackie's screams became higher pitched, and when they exploded together in a blissful heap, Fez actually came in his pants.

Several minutes later, once both he and the couple in the bedroom had caught their breaths, Fez watched Hyde trail his fingers up Jackie's arms to flip the safety switch on the cuffs. The scene in the bedroom as Hyde massaged her shoulders to restore circulation was touchingly sweet, and the scruffy man couldn't seem to keep his lips away from Jackie's neck.

"I love you," Jackie's voice, soft but sure, carried through the room. Fez gasped slightly at those words. He knew Jackie was always one to seek out love, but…

"I love you, too." Fez's mouth dropped open in shock. Hyde's voice wasn't quite so sure…he sounded almost surprised at the admission, as though he didn't even know he felt that way. But the simple honesty and naked emotion in his expression was enough to show how much he meant it.

Fez stepped away from the door as they kissed once more and dressed, dashing out of the basement before he could be caught. As he walked home, trying to ignore the unpleasant stickiness in his pants, he pondered this new information about Hyde and Jackie. Clearly they had been together for much longer than he had originally guessed, and clearly he was the only one that knew. Well, Fez knew a good deal when he saw it, and live porno shows all summer was a good enough reason to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

"But, Steven…on Eric's bed? With all those GI Joes watching?" Jackie giggled slightly as they stood outside the door, still shocked at how quickly Hyde was ready to go again.

"Mmm," he just moaned into her ear, capturing the lobe between his teeth. "It's the only place left we haven't done it, baby." Jackie laughed harder at that, and swung the door open just as Hyde slid his hands up to cup her breasts. They were both shocked when they saw that not only was the room not empty, but was inhabited by Eric Forman, currently tied to the bed.

"Eric?" Jackie's voice was somewhere between surprise and laughter, but Hyde did nothing to hide the chuckle that emerged at the sight of his naked friend.

"What the hell, Forman?!"

"I, I just, uh, you know…" Eric cleared his throat, trying to figure out what to say, when Donna came rushing into the room.

"Oh God, Eric, I couldn't find scissors and your mom called me a harlot and…Hyde?" Donna's eyes flew from Hyde to Jackie as the couple doubled over with laughter at the situation.

"This isn't funny, HYDE!" Eric screamed from the bed, struggling harder against the floral scarves.

"Oh, yes it is, man…" Wiping away a stray tear, Hyde stepped towards Eric's bed to examine the knots, but quickly stepped back with a grimace. "Could you, like, cover him or something, please?" Donna complied as Hyde and Jackie looked over the tightly stretched cotton scarves.

"Oh, Donna…you tied those knots all wrong!" Jackie turned an accusatory eye towards her friend, but Donna just pouted.

"You couldn't have mentioned that before?"

"Geez, sorry. I figured since you're a lumberjack you'd know at least as much about that stuff as I do." Donna was about to reply when they both looked over to see Hyde pulling at the cotton fabric. With little apparent effort, he ripped one scarf in half, quickly freeing Eric from his bonds.

"Huh," Donna sighed as she watched Eric frantically cover himself up while Hyde and Jackie backed out of the room. "Why didn't I think of that?"

* * *

Pulling off into an unpaved parking lot, Kelso grinned at the flashing neon sign of a naked woman. Could there be a better way to begin his vacation? A sliver of the sparkling blue water of the Pacific Ocean was visible just a mile or so away, and the whole area was crowded with hot rich chicks in their convertibles and bikinis. Oh yeah…this was gonna be a great summer.

Stepping into the dank strip club, Kelso strutted over to the bar, currently inhabited by only two or three other guys in the mid afternoon heat, and ordered a beer.

"So, hey, how cool is it to be in Cali for the summer, man?" Kelso tried to strike up a conversation with a young blonde man nursing a rum and coke.

"Cali?" He asked, confused. "You're in Cancun, man!"

"What? No…" Looking around, Kelso noticed the Spanish signs littering the room. "Huh." For a moment, he felt strange, but that feeling was quickly replaced with exuberance. "Alright! Cancun!!"

Kelso was distracted by the distressed voice of a young blonde woman arguing with a burly Hispanic man who appeared to be the owner. "Please, I really need the money," she pouted.

"You have to try out, honey, just like everyone else." His English was solid, though he spoke with a thick accent. "Lap dance. There's your first customer." The man pointed a finger at Kelso, and the blonde woman turned around to see her fate.

"Kelso?"

"Laurie?"

* * *

Eric and Donna sat together on the Forman's couch while Pastor Dave sat in Red's favorite green chair. Jackie and Hyde snickered quietly to themselves from the organ bench as they watched the scene.

"Now, your mother told me that you were, uh..." Pastor Dave cleared his throat and didn't finish his thought. "What I mean to say, is that, uh…"

"They were sinning, Pastor Dave," Hyde supplied, grinning at Eric and Donna even while Jackie smacked his shoulder, stifling her laughter.

"Hyde," Eric groaned, mentally pleading with his friend to shut up.

"Yes, well," Pastor Dave cleared his throat again before reaching behind the chair to produce his guitar. "I want you all to learn that there are plenty of fun things to do without, uh…"

"Sinning?" Hyde added helpfully.

"Thank you for that, Hyde," Eric nearly growled at his friend.

"Oh, it's my pleasure," Hyde smirked and settled comfortably onto the bench.

Eric and Donna were both staring at the floor as Dave tuned his guitar, their faces bright red, while Hyde and Jackie snickered on the organ bench.

Leaning towards Donna, Eric whispered, "I really hate my mom sometimes."

"HEY! They're talking!" Hyde tattled helpfully, earning him a glare from Eric and Donna. "I just want you two to pay attention to Dave so you don't go to hell," Hyde explained, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Thank you, Steven," Pastor Dave smiled sincerely at Hyde and Jackie before turning back to the guilty couple. "Now, I know you kids today love music," he smiled gleefully as he began to strum, "so I wrote this song. I call it 'Abstinence,' and I hope it shows you that there are lots of things to do besides…" A blush replaced the word "sex" before Dave went on. "Abstinence can be fun…just think about all the other things you're missing out on!" With another hopeful smile, Dave began to sing, "A is for abstinence, that's good enough for me! A is for abstinence, that's good enough for me! A is for abstinence, that's good enough for meeeeeee. Oh, God loves abstinence don't you see… B is for…"

Jackie and Hyde collapsed against each other in laughter while Eric and Donna turned bright red and glared at the other couple.

"How many letters are there in abstinence?" Eric whispered to Donna, who was about to reply when Hyde cut in.

"They're talking again!!!" He accused loudly, pointing at the couple on the couch.

Eric and Donna both glared at Hyde while Pastor Dave smiled happily and continued with his song.

* * *

**Coming up during the summer… How will Jackie convince Hyde to take her to the mall? Will they ever go on a _real _date? What's up with Kelso and Laurie? Will Donna and Eric ever manage to do something kinky without being humiliated? What about Fez? Will Pastor Dave ever finish his song? Will Leo ever make it out of the bathroom? (Answers: sex; yes; anything; probly not; who knows?; no; yes.)**

**A/N2:** Y'all know how much I love to hear from you… So let me know what you thought. Anonymous reviews accepted as always. Sorry if there were any errors/problems here, like I said, I've been especially pressed for time lately.


	23. Wipeout

**A/N: I'm back. Ok, I'm sorry I didn't update for so long, but you know real life crap (like work and _computer viruses_) tends to get in the way. Lucky for me, real life seems to have evened out a little, and I should have time to more regularly update. Just know that I have some ideas for episodes I want to redo at least into season 5, and I'm _going_ to write them. It just might take a while. I really appreciate everyone who PMed or reviewed or in any way expressed how much they wanted to read my stuff. HUGE thanks to luvcali76 who is super awesome in every way. :)**

* * *

Recap: Hyde and Jackie are happily (and lustily) in love, Eric is oblivious to their relationship, and Donna is struggling to spice up her and Eric's sex life. Kelso and Laurie met in Cancun in a strip club where Laurie was auditioning, and Fez is a perv. :) (How crazy is it that something that started out as an excuse for J/H porn pure and simple has gotten actual PLOT elements? Crazy.)

* * *

**Wipeout**

"…_the two robbers, one male and one female, have become known in Mexico as the "Banditos Rojos" because of the red bandanas they wear to cover their faces. So far this month, they have robbed at least twenty American tourists in the country and are believed to be heading towards Cancun…"_

"But _Ste_-ven," Jackie's voice cut through the news anchor's as she pouted and paced back and forth behind the basement couch where Hyde was slouched watching television, "we have to go on at least _one_ real date!" Stomping her heel on the concrete floor, Jackie sighed loudly at being ignored, knowing that she needed a change in tactics.

Hyde closed his eyes and sank into the couch, blocking out the sounds of Jackie's sad whimpers. It wasn't that he didn't want to go out with her, exactly, it was just this nagging feeling that suggested that things were changing too much, too quickly. A few short months ago they had been casual sex buddies, and now they were exchanging 'I love yous' and taking about dates? He didn't doubt that the 'I love yous' were real, he didn't doubt that he wanted to be with her, but something deep in his gut churned as she giddily babbled on about the next big step in their relationship. _Relationship_. That word didn't scare him as much as it should have, and the fact that it didn't scare him seemed terrifying.

"Steven...baby..." Jackie's sugary, soothing voice pulled Hyde out of his thoughts. He opened his eyes to find his girlfriend kneeling on the ground in front of him, her lips perched tantalizingly over his crotch, the TV black and cold in the background. "We don't have to go somewhere fancy and expensive, you know. It's not like I want to go to the Vineyard." The words were spoken innocently, sweetly even, but Hyde was an insecure man, and suddenly the real reason for his stubbornness about a date surfaced.

"What? You don't think I can pay for a nice date? I _do_ have a job, you know." His voice was laced with an icy hostility that Jackie had learned to recognize as her man's vulnerability shining through; after all, since when would Steven Hyde care about paying for a fancy dinner?

"Baby, of course you can pay for a date anywhere we want to go, but we both know that you hate fancy restaurants, and I have so many memories of the Vineyard with Michael..."

Hyde's whole body tensed up at the mention of Jackie's ex-boyfriend, but she resolutely refused to move away from her seat between his feet.

"Steven?" Jackie tentatively rubbed her hand up and down his thigh, hoping to pull him out of his funk by staying calm in the face of his anger. "Baby, you know..." Hyde cut her off before she could continue.

"What Jackie? Places like that are good enough for Kelso but not good enough for me?" The words came flippantly, the anger buried behind Hyde's obvious fear of being vulnerable.

"Oh, for the love of God, Steven! Will you listen to yourself? You're arguing that you should take me to the Vineyard!" Hyde nodded almost sheepishly at that, admitting to himself that maybe he was just trying to pick a fight, but his arms remained crossed over his chest. "And what would make you think that I would rather go to places like that with Michael? You _were_ there when I found out I was just an accessory to his dinner thieving!"

"So then why don't you want to go?" Jackie tried to hold back a smile at the way Hyde hid his pout behind tinted shades and a scowl.

"It's just that, you know...I went there with Michael a few times, and we...you know...in the bathroom…" Jackie rolled her eyes with embarrassment as Hyde caught on.

"So what, you don't want to ruin the special memory?" Finally, Hyde's sarcasm was too much and Jackie pushed herself up off of the floor and began to pace the room again.

"Yes, Steven...that's exactly it. I don't want to go to a restaurant with lots of memories of my ex-boyfriend because our relationship was just so _special _that I don't want to ruin it!"

"Well come on, Jackie, if we're going to cross off all the places where one of us has had sex with someone else, we're not going to have many choices." He seemed to be leering at her from behind his glasses, daring her to contradict him, watching for the slightest sign of jealousy. "There must be some other reason."

"All I meant was that I don't want our first date to be about Michael!" Jackie sighed, exasperated, and sunk down onto Hyde's usual chair. "I just want us to have a good night together, and you have to be a stupid ass about it!"

"Jackie..." Hyde sighed as the honesty behind her words sunk in. Slowly, the tension in his body eased and he pulled off his sunglasses before running a hand over his face and through his hair. "Look, I just think that if we avoid going to places because you were there with Kelso, we're really making it about him anyways."

"So, what, are you saying you want to take me to the Vineyard for dinner on Saturday?" Jackie asked quietly, keeping her head down and her eyes on the floor.

"Yeah, I guess," Hyde offered lamely.

Looking into Hyde's uncovered eyes, Jackie just shook her head and tried to hide her smile. "You just wanna do it in the bathroom, don't you?" Her smile grew wider at his waggled eyebrows and she jumped up from her chair in a fit of happiness. "Reservations are at seven, baby." With that, she skipped out of the basement to find Donna and tell her about the date she had finally convinced Steven to take her on.

* * *

"So, basically, you tricked Hyde into taking you to the Vineyard." Donna rolled her eyes as she spoke to Jackie, who was currently locked in a dressing room trying outfits for the date. 

"That's just it! I barely had to trick him. He felt the same way!" Jackie stared dreamily into space, imagining what dirty fun she and Hyde would have on their date on Saturday.

Jackie couldn't see the disgusted look that Donna shot towards the slated door that Jackie stood behind. "I can't believe you're so excited to do it in a freakin' bathroom. That's just...eww!"

"Pfft. You're just jealous that me and Steven have such an awesome sex life, and you and Eric can't even do it in his bedroom without getting caught." As she finished her insult, Jackie popped out of the dressing room in a clingy red dress with a plunging neckline.

"Ok, first, Eric and I don't need to do it in bathrooms because we love each other and we're perfectly happy with our sex life. And second, you look like a tiny midget whore in that dress." Jackie was about to argue, but as she looked down at herself she just shrugged her shoulders and headed back into the tiny room.

"So, you and Eric have never done it somewhere exciting?" Jackie asked sometime later from within the small closet as she adjusted the spaghetti straps on the short cream colored dress she had on. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror approvingly. A pair of healed sandals and it was the perfect dress: revealing enough to be sexy, modest enough to avoid being slutty, the perfect shade of white to contrast her summer tan while not showing tan lines.

"Uh, well, we did it in the Vista Cruiser," Donna offered lamely, embarrassed at being schooled in sex by her younger friend.

"Come on, Donna! You have to do crazy things sometimes!" Donna nodded thoughtfully at her friend's advice, and was clearly considering a sexy adventure of her own when Jackie emerged from the room carrying the dress she would wear to dinner. "Come on, I need some shoes!"

* * *

"Come on dufus," Laurie sighed as she led Kelso into a rundown taqueria down the block from the strip club of her shame. 

"So, I gotta hand it to you Laurie, you've got a really nice tan, especially on your..."

"Shut it, Kelso!" Laurie snapped at him shaking her head. "Let's get a few things straight." Her eyes narrowed threateningly, and Kelso took an involuntary step backwards, though his goofy expression didn't change as she began to rant. "Just because I gave you a lap dance doesn't mean that we're back together. I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to see you, and I definitely don't want to do it with you. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Laurie," Kelso rolled his eyes as he answered her, but Laurie was too irritated and embarrassed to care. Swallowing down her feelings of shame at being caught in such a compromising position, she walked up to the white man at the counter, clearly an American.

"What do you want?" Laurie asked Kelso, planning on having _one _lunch with her former pseudo-boyfriend and then not seeing him again until she got back to Point Place.

"Uh, how do you say 'burrito' in Spanish?" Kelso whispered in Laurie's ear, earning him an exasperated glare. Looking up at the blond man waiting to pass them their food, Kelso spoke slowly and loudly, waving his hands expressively as he said, "Sorry, uh," he paused as he looked down at his name tag, "Justin. I don't speak your language." Banishing him to a nearby table, Laurie quickly ordered their food and joined him.

"This food is pretty good," Kelso offered, trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen between him and Laurie. The blonde just nodded without looking up from the mess of tortilla and chicken that lay shredded on her plate. "Laurie...?" Kelso's voice was soft and purposeful, lacking the silly quality that it normally carried. "Why do you want a job at a strip club?"

She tried to glare at him, but Laurie's hardened face gave way to a vulnerable, watery smile. "I'm broke, Kelso. All I have is twenty bucks and what's in my bag." Laurie pointed to the battered canvas tote at her feet. Blinking her eyes against the sting of unshed tears, she continued, "I left without telling anyone, and I can't call Daddy now and ask for money." They sat in silence together until Laurie asked expectantly, "Well, aren't you going to say I deserve it for sleeping with your brother and running off?"

"No." Kelso sighed, tossing the remainder of his burrito on the cheap Styrofoam plate. "I know it's probably hard for you to see me right now, given how much we used to do it," his face was perfectly serious as he spoke, and all Laurie could do was smile and nod. "I mean, _I_ can barely resist me sometimes," a slight grin broke through his sober demeanor before he continued, "but you deserve better than working in a place like that. I've saved up a lot of money from babysit… I mean, uh, bull fighting," he paused, silently congratulating himself on the great save, "and I can help you out."

"Look, moron, I don't know what kind of deal you're hoping for, but just because we've screwed doesn't mean I'm gonna…"

"It's not like that. I always liked you, Laurie. You're hot and blonde and you're really nice…sometimes. I always have fun with you, you know? That's why I wanted to be with you in Wisconsin and that's why I want to be with you here. So look, just come with me, we'll find a place to stay, and there's no pressure, okay?"

Laurie stared in awe at the goofy young man she had known for so many years, so fixated on him that she didn't notice the pair of menacing masked figures that stepped into the otherwise empty taqueria.

"Come on, Kelso," Laurie stood from the table and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the door. "I know a place where we can get a cheap room."

"No need to be stingy, little lady," Kelso grinned at her as he swaggered next to her. "I have almost a thousand dollars cash, plus I swiped Kasey's credit card." He winked at her cheekily, but before he heard Laurie's answer, there was a stab of cold metal at the small of his back that felt distinctly like a gun.

"I'll be taking that money, _compadre_," a husky man's voice whispered into Kelso's ear, prompting him to fork over his entire wallet. "And your bag, too," he looked to Laurie, who handed over her tote to the masked man's companion: a smaller figure, clearly female, wearing the same red bandana over her face. "_Gracias, amigos_," the pair laughed as they ran from the scene of the crime, leaving Laurie and Kelso standing together outside, penniless in Mexico.

"Well," Kelso looked around the dusty parking lot as he jingled the keys to his van. "We still have the van…and you can always get a job in a strip club, right?"

* * *

"You really do look good," Hyde whispered in Jackie's ear for the hundredth time that night as he pulled out her chair, kissing her bare shoulder for good measure as she sat down at their table, nestled in the corner of the Vineyard's large dining room. 

"So do you Steven," Jackie answered, glancing back at her boyfriend. Hyde had opted out of a suit, but he wore his white button down well, with the sleeves pushed up his arms, and his khaki pants fit perfectly. In her giddy excitement for their night together, Jackie had already made a few grabs for his ass. "Do you remember the last time we were here together?" Jackie asked, her voice dancing with laughter as Hyde took his seat across from her.

"What I mostly remember is not leaving the bathroom for half an hour." Hyde shuddered at the memory of Donna and Eric's 'special' brownies. "I didn't know those two were capable of such evil."

"I can't believe that all the times Michael brought me here it was just a dirty lie," Jackie seemed to be speaking almost to herself as she wondered for the millionth time why she had ever been with her ex-boyfriend at all.

"Could we maybe _not_ talk about Kelso for once?" Hyde spoke in a harsh whisper, loud enough to communicate his anger, but soft enough to keep from making a scene.

"Steven, I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Are we going to have to talk about how you did it together, too?"

Jackie, clueless as to what was causing Hyde's anger, bristled at his outburst. "Why do you keep acting like Michael is some kind of threat to you? Besides, it's not like you're totally innocent, Steven! You said yourself that you've been with plenty of girls in plenty of places!"

"So what if I have? I don't rub it in your face, and you never had to fucking listen to it, so what does it matter to you?" His voice was still quiet, but the anger and hurt he felt was obvious. Jackie thought back to a day several months ago, the day they had really become a couple in her mind, and recalled for the first time how it had all begun: with him overhearing an encounter between her and Michael.

"Steven..." Jackie began, but she was cut off by the appearance of their waitress, a tall, busty blonde who immediately recognized Hyde.

"Hey, Steven," the girl, whose nametag identified her as Rachel, greeted him along with a saucy wink. Jackie silently fumed as Rachel proceeded to recite a list of specials directly to her boyfriend, all the time ignoring the fact that he clearly had a date. And Hyde didn't seem to be in a hurry to call her on it; if anything, he was encouraging the attention.

"I get the chicken, the green beans, _and_ the salad?" Hyde asked, his tone uncharacteristically devoid of sarcasm as he kept questioning the waitress while obviously staring at her ample cleavage and avoiding the angry glare Jackie was shooting his way.

"So who was that?" Jackie asked snarkily when the waitress left the table with their drink orders, her voice low and dangerous.

"Oh, that was Rachel," Hyde answered with a smirk, clearly enjoying the fact that Jackie was the jealous one for a change. If he knew he had overstepped the bounds of appropriate date behavior, his expression didn't show it.

"And who's Rachel?" Her voice was tight with anger, but Hyde ignored it and casually picked up a menu.

"Just some girl," he answered cooly, scanning over the list of appetizers in his hand.

"Just some _skank_, you mean," she seethed, reliving the easy smile that graced her boyfriend's face as their whorey waitress spoke to him. "Did you have sex with her?" Hyde's answer came in the form of a self-satisfied silence, and the mental image of the man she loved _fucking_ someone else caused her anger to dissipate into horrified sadness. "You weren't kidding, were you, about there being a lot of girls and a lot of places?" She asked in a small, sad voice.

"It's not like any of them are a _threat_ to you," Hyde threw back her words from a few minutes before. "Besides, you and Kelso…"

"Stop it!" Jackie's breathless whisper cut him off. Hyde had been sitting back comfortably in his chair, and it wasn't until Jackie looked up at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears, that he considered that maybe he had made a miscalculation. He had always operated on the principle that when he was hurting, he needed to hurt someone back, but seeing the pain he caused his girlfriend was too much. Maybe, just maybe, he had to accept that flirting with blonde whores wasn't the way to deal with relationship problems.

"Jackie, I…" He was cut off by her abrupt rise from the table.

"No, Steven," she shook her head. "I'm sorry you're insecure about me and Michael, but if you're going to pretend that I do things like _that_," the gestured between him and the blonde waitress as she emphasized the word, "then this just isn't going work." Not allowing him to get in another word, she rushed to the ladies room to pat away her tears before they ruined her makeup.

She hadn't been standing at the sink for more than thirty seconds before to Hyde pushed open the bathroom door, verified that the room was empty except for Jackie, and stepped inside, keeping his back pressed tightly to the door and thus blocking anyone else from entering. The first words out of his mouth shocked Jackie enough that she instantly forgot that she wasn't going to talk to him.

"I'm sorry." Jackie turned from the sink, her mouth agape from her surprise at the apology. "I… Look, I hate that you were with him, okay? I hate that every time you've broken up with him, you've ended up taking him back. I know…I know you don't try to rub it in my face, but Jackie…I heard you two…"

"Oh, Steven," Jackie sighed quietly as she took the necessary five steps across the bathroom to burrow her head into Hyde's chest while her tears subsided. "I understand why it bothers you, Puddin' Pop," she smiled up at him as she spoke. "It's the same reason it bothered me to see you with that waitress…it's because you love me." As she spoke the final phrase, her expression loss all traces of sadness and she seemed giddy with her realization.

Hyde made a valiant effort to refrain from rolling his eyes—a natural defense mechanism in mushy emotional situations—but he was there, in the ladies room at the Vineyard, and he figured he might as well get the whole conversation over with.

"But, that's the thing, Jackie." He took a deep breath, trying to figure out what he meant to say. "That girl… Jackie, I wouldn't have known her name if it wasn't pinned to her shirt. I've never…you know…been with someone…like this." He looked down to where her cheek was pressed tightly against his chest. "You and Kelso…I mean…you…"

"But baby, don't you know that I love you so much more than I ever loved him? Steven, there's just no comparison…" Jackie's words were cut off when Hyde abruptly pressed his lips to hers, covering her mouth with his own and sliding his hands around her waist possessively. Their tongues tangled in a passionate haze until Jackie realized where they were standing. "In there," she whispered into his mouth as she pulled him towards the stall furthest from the bathroom door.

Their lips parted momentarily as Hyde turned around to lock the stall door, but it took only a split second before he backed her forcefully against the cool tile wall and plunged his tongue hungrily into her mouth. Caught up in their passionate haze, Hyde's mouth drifted from Jackie's, unable to resist the temptation offered by her bare neck and shoulders.

"Fuck, Jackie," Hyde growled against her neck as one of her small hands drifted over the prominent bulge in his slacks, prompting him to slide her up the wall and grind himself into the warmth between her legs as her ankles crossed behind his back. While their lower bodies connected, driving them both towards ecstasy, he ravaged her neck, biting and sucking with an intensity that sent a rush of heat through Jackie's body, leaving her core wet and aching. Spurred on by the driving need to be filled by Hyde, to feel him pressing, moving, throbbing between her legs, she made quick work of his fly and soon had his khakis pushed down to his knees, exposing his lack of underwear. He had come just as prepared for tonight as she had, and the thought made her smile.

"Steven, please," Jackie moaned into his ear as she guided his manhood towards her. They groaned together as he slid inside, and Jackie sighed in pleasure and satisfaction when he was lodged completely within her. They both knew that this would be hard and fast, and both had spent the past several days fantasizing about the combined danger and pleasure of the evening. "I've been waiting all week for this baby," Jackie whispered, "I want…"

Whatever words she would have spoken next were swallowed by the horrifying _whoosh_ that signaled the opening of the bathroom door.

"I told Charles I wanted the navy Lincoln, and he got black. I swear, Sharee, that man never listens to a word I say." A woman's voice filled the tiled bathroom, and Jackie and Hyde froze in their position pressed together against the wall. Jackie threw her head back against the wall in frustration as they listened to the quiet hiss of one of the stall locks sliding into place. Hyde was still hard and hot inside of her, and feeling him present but unable to move was a kind of torture.

"No, it's not just Charles. Why, I told my Frank just last week that I wanted the platinum band on my engagement ring, and he got white gold!" Hyde pulled his head away from Jackie's neck enough for her to see his expression of exasperation. It would have been foolish to imagine they would have the bathroom all to themselves forever, but to have to share it with these two? She nodded in understanding, wondering when discussions about cars and jewelry had started to sound so silly, and quickly deciding that it was probably around the time that she had figured out that relationships were about more than what kind of presents she got. Smiling happily to herself, she squeezed her internal muscles around him, content to just enjoy the feel of him until the women left the room. Hyde clearly had other plans.

A predatory gleam shining in his eyes, Hyde rolled his hips over Jackie's, moving slightly within her and wringing a shallow gasp from her lips that he smothered with the palm of his hand. As he thrust again, harder and deeper, he covered her mouth with his, swallowing the moans she couldn't restrain as he began to move rhythmically, hard and deep, but unbearably slow. Neither heard the sound of toilets flushing or the telltale sound of the women preparing to leave the bathroom.

He maintained his slow pace, creating a burn of desire through Jackie's body but leaving her unfulfilled, until the two ladies left the room along with their idle complaints about luxuries he would never have. If they noticed that the feet visible under the back stall of the room were clad in men's shoes, they didn't say anything to indicate it.

In the renewed silence of the bathroom, Hyde increased the speed of his thrusts, keeping Jackie's body pinned against the wall as he moved. Every sensation was magnified by the sense of danger and the need to hurry toward the end, and Jackie felt herself growing close from just the thought of doing something so dirty in a semi-public place. Despite the empty room around them, Jackie tried to bite back the loud moans that fell from her lips as Hyde drove her closer and closer to orgasm. She failed miserably, and the soft sound of her voice echoed out of the stall through the large tiled room, bringing a triumphant grin to Hyde's face as she spasmed around him. It took him no more than two thrusts to follow her over the edge, sinking his teeth into her neck to silence his cry of completion.

"Fuck, Jackie," he panted into her ear, sending shivers up her spine as he slowly let her legs drop to the floor. They stayed tangled together, leaning against the bathroom wall, for several moments before Jackie seemed to register their situation.

"Steven," she whispered, despite the fact that there was no need to speak quietly. "I'm gonna get cleaned up…I'll meet you back at the table, okay?" Hyde nodded, his head still burrowed against her neck where he left a lingering kiss before pulling away and righting his pants. One last chaste brush of the lips and Hyde left the bathroom, headed for their table.

Taking his seat in the main restaurant, Hyde smiled at the sight of two glasses of water dripping with condensation from the melted ice. They must have been gone longer than he thought. He grinned with the knowledge that anyone who cared to do the math could figure out what just happened; it's not as though there was any shame in having laid some kind of claim to the hottest girl there. He was still smiling when he saw Jackie leave the bathroom, and in a reflex he didn't know he could have, he rose from the table and pulled out her chair.

"So, are you like, ready to order?" The irritated voice of their blonde waitress cut into their moment as Hyde sat down again.

"Yes," Jackie announced, turning an evil eye on the girl. "We'll have a different waitress. Someone less whorey, please." At Jackie's rudeness, the blonde turned an appealing gaze to Hyde, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"You heard the lady."

* * *

"God, Donna," Eric groaned between kisses as his girlfriend pushed him into a bathroom stall, not bothering to lock the door behind her. He might have had no idea why she had been pressuring him into trying kinky new sexual ideas, he might have even been a little hesitant after their bondage fiasco, but Eric Forman was still a man, and he wasn't going to turn away a horny redhead who was ready to go in the bathroom at the Vineyard. 

"Like this," Donna practically ordered him as she turned to face the wall of the stall, raising her dress so that her bare ass was presented to him. She craned her neck to watch as he lowered his pants and licked her lips slowly as his manhood came into view. "Eric, now," she pleaded, turned on beyond belief by the sensation of cold tile against her cheek, the prickle of fear that someone might walk in at any moment, and the pure anticipation of how good he would feel inside of her.

It took Eric mere seconds to position himself behind her and slide slowly into her waiting heat. "You feel so good," Eric moaned into her ear as he began to thrust, setting a fast rhythm that drove Donna relentlessly towards the edge. She was on the verge of screaming with pleasure when the door whooshed open.

"Oh my God, Eric and Donna, is that you?"

Startled, the coupling pair looked towards the stall door and noticed that it was halfway open. Staring at them through the resulting large crack was Crazy Caroline.

"I haven't seen you guys in, like, forever!" She smiled manically, nodding her head to herself, completely unfazed by the fact that the people she was talking to were naked from the waist down, and still intimately joined. "How's Fez?"

"Now's not really a good time…" Eric began, only to be cut off by her rambling.

"I _knew_ it. He's seeing someone, isn't he? Dammit!" As she bemoaned the loss of a boy she hadn't seen in months, she banged her head softly on the outside of the stall, muttering, "Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

* * *

"So then Caroline walked in," Donna collapsed onto her bed, scowling at Jackie, who was sitting in her desk chair. 

"It's not funny, man!" Eric frowned at Hyde who was sitting in his usual chair as Eric reclined on the couch.

"Yeah, it really is, Donna."

"Oh, yes it is, Forman."

"It's like we can't do it anywhere without something horrible happening!" Donna sighed at grabbed one of the pillows on her bed to cover her face.

"It's like she keeps pushing me into doing this weird stuff and BAD things happen!" Eric turned on the couch, flopping so he was facedown.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Jackie and Hyde asked, staring at their friends.

"She wouldn't leave! We had to get dressed while she was standing there banging her head on the stall and talking about Fez! I had to give her his phone number to get her to leave us alone."

"I didn't even finish, man!"

Jackie and Hyde both laughed.

"I swear, I'm not going to try anything else," Donna promised, clutching her pillow to her chest. "I don't think I can stand the embarrassment of being seen naked again.

"I'm never having sex again," Eric announced.

"Aww, Donna. Everything will be fine. Just don't force it. Not everyone can be as perfect as me and Steven." With a knowing smile, Jackie rose from her chair. "I have to go; Steven and I are going swimming at my house this afternoon." She flounced out of the bedroom, leaving behind a pissed off Donna who wanted more than ever to show up her friend with a great, non-humiliating sex story.

"Good luck with that, Forman." Laughing to himself, Hyde rose from his chair. "Well, I'm gonna go get laid." Eric sighed in defeat as Hyde grinned at him before leaving for Jackie's house.

* * *

Fez ran for the phone ringing next to his bed, hoping it would be Kelso calling to say he was coming home. Since his best buddy had left him, and his other friends were entangled in love issues, he had been lonely and hoping for any company. 

"Hello, this is Fez," he announced into the phone, surprised when he heard nothing but silence on the other end of the line. Not even the soft sound of breathing carried over the wire. "Hello?" Suddenly, there was a loud gasp followed by heavy panting, as though someone had been holding her breath. Suddenly, he was very nervous. "C-Caroline?"

"Yeah!" She giggled over the phone. "You still know me so well, Fezzy!"

"Ai…"

* * *

_What happens when Hyde and Jackie go swimming together? Will Eric ever find out about them? Will Donna ever get a hot moment without someone walking in? What will Kelso and Laurie do, stranded in Mexico without so much as gas money? Will Fez ever get some? Does Johnny Carson eat corn? Find out next time in _'Hyde Bags Jackie.'

* * *

**AN2: Thanks for reading. :) You know how much I want you to review, right? And that as soon as you clicked on this page, my little 'hit counter' went up one, and I start crying when the hit counter goes up and the review counter doesn't?  
**

**I'll be back as soon as possible with another chapter, but I'm getting a little bored with such a singular focus on J/H, so look for a few new one shots in the future that aren't really J/H but also will never ever _ever_ have anything to do with J/H not getting together (and no Hyde/Donna, either). :) Kelso's really growing on me. Or maybe it's just Ashton Kutcher's arms. mmmmm...**


End file.
